Victorious Shakes It Up!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Summary inside  Cabbie, Tandre, Bade, Drocky, and most of all CY!
1. Going to Chicago!

**Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie.**

**Summary:**

**As Cece fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going threw a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXTori's POVXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Omg Andre! Have you seen this show? It is absolutely Awsome!" I exclaim excitedly.<p>

"What is it chica?" Andre says joking with a smirk on his face. He's been doing that a lot lately. Especially around me...Hmmmm. I bet it don't mean anything...

"Shake It Up! It's so cool and-" I started then seen something that caught my eye.

"What up Tor-" Andre started but I was way to exited to let him finish.

"OH MY GOSH! Andre! Theres a contest to take you and 6 friends to go and see Shake It Up live! And meet the dancers! But we have to bring an adult of course..." I screamed until the end when it became more of a mutter. I couldn't imagine bringing anyone but my mom and I would be nervous about bringing her there. She might try and put pit cream on me again...

"Well which adult should we bring. We got Robbie's parents, My Grandma... _Ugh_, Your mom or dad, Cat's mom, Jades dad, or either of beck's parents..." He responds.

None of them sounded good...

"Well Robbie's parents are really weird so NO WAY! Your grandma...Really Andre? Really? My mom might be okay... I don't know yet lets think of others first. Cat's mom dosen't like Robbie cause she thinks he has 'stolen her daughters heart'. Jades dad is an unloving jerk who also hates beck... And beck's parents well...They hate jade and are stupidly strict. _Ugh_ so that leaves my-"

"Wait whats that?" Andre asks pointing to my laptop. I looked closer and it said 'must bring a parent or gaurdian unless 16 or over.'

"Yay! I'm happy." I say casually yet happily.

"I'm glad." Andre says chuckling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dude I'm <em>so<em> excited to meet people!" I exclaim. I really am _so_ happy about meeting new people. Rocky has been hanging out with Duece a lot lately. I think she likes him as more that just a friend. Kind of like I like-

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can't wait to meet whoever comes! I hope they aren't like major weird-o's cause this is gonna be soooo cool!" Rocky says energeticly interupting my train of thoughts.

"Girls I need to ask for your help." Gary says coming up to us with a hopeful smile. This can NOT be good.

"Did you forget our names again?" I ask matter of factly.

"No... I need you to pick the visitors and to show them around the when they get here."

"Huh I dont't get it?" Rocky asks confused.

"Well see the people who want on the show send in a video of themselves and their friends and you pick which you want on the show!" Gary says excitedly.

"Really? That is such an honor thanks-" I started.

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah anyway so what was your guys names again?" Gary asks cutting in on my 'thanks'.

"Rocky." Rocky replied bluntly.

"Cece." I replied in the same tone.

"Gotcha. Bye Rocky. Bye Cece." He says winking then he waved to me when he said Rocky and to Rocky when he said Cece! Ugh that man never learns...

"Cece this is so exciting!" Rocky exclaims happily.

"I know! Wanna go look at some of the videos?" I ask hopefully and hurriedly. I know if Deuce walks in right now I would lose her.

"Sure!" She says excitedly. I wonder why she's always so excited...

We walk in the room to watch videos and we managed to narrow it down a lot! Theres one more video then we'll view the others we liked again but it's probably another creep... There was a couple REALLY creepy ones. One video even proposed to Tinka! I deleted it before she saw it. I probably saved the persons sanity by doing that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Your POV<strong>_ ;)

* * *

><p>~Video~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi I'm Tori!" Tori says excitedly.<p>

"I'm Andre." Andre says cooly.

"I'm Robbie?" Robbie says unsurely.

"I'm Cat!" Cat says giggly.

"Hey I'm Beck." Beck says naturally.

"I'm Jade and if you try and hit on my boy-friend your dead." Jade said hoping to scare away girls.

"And I'm Trina!" Trina screams and runs up to the camara to make sure it has her 'best angle'

"And we would love to see Shake It Up! Live and meet all you dancers so much!" Tori says happily.

"Yeah I think it would be a fun time." Says Andre.

"Yes and valuable knowledge also."Says Robbie awkwardly.

"Robbie." Tori says.

"Yes?" Robbie asks.

"Shut up?" Tori says annoyed.

"Hey!" Cat asks hurt.

"Anyway." Beck starts trying to change the subject.

"Really if you try and flirt with Beck your gonna get a head injury. Oh and if you ever show me a duck beware!" Jade says angrily.

"Jade..." Tori says upset.

"What?" Jade asks suprised by Tori's outburst.

"Well now that we probobly have no chance of getting to meet you guys and see a live show goodbye." Tori says sadly.

_**~End Video~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dude we need to have them on! Tell Gary!" Rocky tells me. They look so interesting it'll be cool to meet them.<p>

"Kk. Wait! Are you trying to get rid of me 'cause Deuce got here?" I ask mad and a little hurt but I didn't let her see me be hurt.

The only one who don't abandon me is Ty. He'll stay with me when Rocky leaves. I'm not mad at Rocky I mean if she loves him or even likes him I'm happy for her. But Ty will stay by me he's even let me cry on his shoulder a couple times. He knows why I'm upset and knows I'm not mad at her I just miss her sometimes.

"Why would you say that?" Rocky asks me nervously.

"Maybe cause you ditch me everytime Deuce is near!" I scream at her. I don't know what got into me but I lost it.

"Excuse me but I have a crush!" She yells then whispers the last part looking over at Deuce.

"Yeah well I don't abandon you for-" I start then stop myself she can't know I like him it will ruin our friendship forever...I think.

"You like who Cece?" She yells angrily at me. She must really like Deuce. We've never fought like this before...

"I can't say!" I screamed before storming off. I was so hurt. I had to find Ty...

"All Shake It Up! Dancers to the stage please." An annoucer asks. Finding Ty will have to wait.

"Ok this is what you gotta do." The dance choregrapher said then showed us this really confusing move. He said 'You have to turn right go down count to 8 go down further then come up slowly.'

I tried it but my dyslexia was giving me a hard time today. So by accident I turned left instead of going right. I went left instead of going down. I counted to 8 but when I did it cam out .8.6.2. I'm pretty sure I confused a lot of people. Then I also went up some instead of going down. I also went up waaaaay to fast.

Gary looked at me sadly then told the director something. And then nodded. I felt so awkward I messed up pretty much the whole practice!

"Vhoo vlook vat Cece! She cvan't veven couvnt! (Ohhhhhhh look at Cece! She can't even count!) Screamed Tinka teasingly. By now I was crying. I got off stage and started darting for the door.

"What was that Cece?" A worried Ty asks. I just pushed him away and started running again. I can't believe I just did that! He looked so hurt! I'm so stupid!

I wanted to cry even more so I did. I finally found a tree and slowly slid down it my face in my hands sobbing.

"Cece?" I heard 3 voices calling. I could reconize any where Ty, Rocky, and Deuce.

I just curled up in a ball and cried harder until I felt 2 hands on me.

"Cece are you okay?" Ty's gentle voice asks me. I simply shake my head no.

"Cece what happend?" A panting Deuce asks.

"Cece! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! Your coming back to the show right? Rocky asks crying.

"I don't know! I humiliated myself infront of everyone." I say in between sobs.

"You mean that wasn't a joke? I thought you did a joke and then felt bad." Deuce says confused.

"I just want to go home please." I say sadly. They all look at eachother and nod.

"Did you get to tell Gary about our pick?" Rocky asks me probobly trying to change the subject. She know I don't want people knowing about my Dyslexia.

"Yeah on my way to set." I explain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXHollyWoodXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXXXXTori's POVXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Andre!" I scream running to him and jumping on him in a hug.<p>

"Woah Tori! You ok?" Andre asks me.

"Andre we get to go to Chicago! We get to meet the people on Shake it Up!" I scream in his face. Good thing I had a mint before I came. You never know when he'll FINALLY make a move.

"We do! Tori that's awsome!" He says exitedly which is weird cause he rarely shows exitment.

"I know! Do you think you have permission?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yeah I asked my mom and she said yes! He replies happily.

I am so happy I could kiss someone! I WOULD kiss Andre but I don't think he likes me that way.

"Yay! Let's tell everyone!" I exclaim.

"Beck Jade! Come here!" I yell at them.

"_Ugh_ Vega wants you." Jade tells Beck annoyed.

"I do believe she said your name to!" Beck teases her.

"That's code for 'Beck come here now I wanna take you away from Jade'" Jade says then at the end does her 'Tori' voice.

"Jade be good!" Beck says matter of factly.

"_Ugh_." Jade grunts in reply.

Hey! I don't get why she hates me so much... I guess I did kiss her boyfriend on my first day of school...

"What's up?" Beck asks me.

"We're going to Chicago!" I scream then give Jade a big hug which she dosen't really return.

"Dude!" She screams at me.

"Sorry..." I mutter I figured she wouldn't want me to hug Beck and I already hugged Andre so I hugged her...

"I meant to say 'Dude we're going to chicago!'" Jade yells happily then quickly composes herself leaving us all stunned.

"I have always wanted to go to chicago..." She answers our unspoken questions blushing.

"You never told me that." Beck says confused.

"I have a reputation to up hold!" Jade says bluntly a smirk tugging the corners of her mouth mildly.

"We're going to chicago! I can not believe this." Beck says a happy smile on his lips.

"Little Red!" Andre says loudly stopping Cat.

"Yeah?" Cat asks sweetly.

"We are goin' to Chicago baby!" I yell.

But before Cat could say anything I notice Robbie was behind her weird... He's around her a lot lately.

"We're going to Chicago? That's amazing but we should get our shots first..." Robbie says.

"Yay!" A simple 'Yay!' is all Cat could say?

Moments like these make me want to burst out laughing cause in my mind I was rolling on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes. Just the way she talks so innocent could make anyone burst out laughing.

"I can not believe this! _Ugh_ we need to tell Trina! I can't believe my moms making us take her with us." I say frowning.

"At least we get to go right?" Andre says smiling at me.

"Yeah I guess..." I respond.

We finally found Trina flirting with some boy 'flirting' or should I say failing? _Oh_ my gosh talking about a boys foot being an odd shape is not flirting!

"Trina!" I yell and she comes over annoyed.

"Tori! Didn't you see I was flirting! I know you're dense but-" She starts.

"Trina we won! Wait what do you mean dense?" I yell excitedly until the end then I yell angrily.

"We what!" She screams back at me.

"You heard me!" I say tauntingly.

"Dude like I'm going to-" Trina starts.

"Would you shut up! I'm exited too but I don't want to hear you guys squeal about what your gonna wear!" Jade says mad. I wonder why she's so mad. She was excited just a couple minutes ago...

"Why are you so mad?" Trina says annoyed.

"Just drop it ok." Jade says and she looks like she's about to cry. Jade NEVER cries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXJade's POVXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You heard me!" Tori tells Trina tauntingly.<p>

"Dude like I'm going to-" Trina starts but I cut in

"Would you shut up! I'm exited too but I don't want to hear you guys squeal about what your gonna wear!" I says mad.

"Why are you so mad?" Trina asks me annoyed.

"Just drop it ok." I snap. I feel like I'm about to cry. Jade West DOESN'T cry.

"Fine." Trina answers a little concerned for me. Trina concerned? _Woah_. I feel so sad 'cause I feel like I have no friends other than Beck and Andre, but I want a girl as a friend...

We're finally eating I'm starving!

"Ready to go home babe?" Beck asks me at the end of the day. I kind of live with him. I stay there every night. If either of us asked for me to move in as a permanent thing it would have been done ages ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it?** **I would like at least 5 reviews to continue. And I would also like to say I'm sorry for my Tandre story being crap I didn't work very hard on it. Hope you liked this though!**

**Trinity Out**

**PEACE!**


	2. He Likes Me?

**Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie.**

**Summary:**

_**As Cece fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going threw a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!**_

* * *

><p><span>"You heard me!" Tori tells Trina tauntingly.<span>

"Dude like I'm going to-" Trina starts, but Jade cuts in.

"Would you shut up! I'm excited too, but I don't want to hear you guys squeal about what you're gonna wear!" Jade says angrily.

"Why are you so mad?" Trina asks Jade annoyed.

"Just drop it ok." Jade snaps. Jade feels like she's about to cry. Jade West DOESN'T cry. Well according to her she don't...

"Fine." Trina answers a little concerned for Jade.

"Ready to go home babe?" Beck asks Jade at the end of the day. She kind of lives with him. She stays there every night. If either of them asked for her to move in as a permanent thing it would have been done ages ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 Week Later~<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXBeck's POVXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"Jade. Hunny... Wake up sweety..." I say gently. Maybe she won't kill me for waking her up today...<p>

"_Umph_..." She grunts putting an arm around me. I wanted so bad to just crawl into that bed and snuggle with her, but sadly we had to get ready to leave to go to the airport.

"Come on." I say lifing her up in my arms and putting her in the bathroom for her to get in the shower.

"Beck!" She yells happily. No one would ever believe me if I told them but Jade is a really happy and nice person when it's just me.

"We need to get ready!" I joke kissing her on the lips.

"Fine." She pouts.

"I love you." I give her one last peck on the lips then leave so she can take a shower.

* * *

><p>She finally comes out 45 minutes later! Why girls always take so long in the showers I have no idea...<p>

"Ya ready?" My beutiful girlfriend asks me.

"Yup!" I say popping the P.

"Shall we go?" She asks me.

"We shall!" I exclaim happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXAt ChicagoXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_**XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>I'm <em>so<em> excited cause tomorrow I get to meet the people visiting.

"Cece I'm **so** exited about the people coming!" Rocky exclaims. We are on decent terms...Well in her mind we're BFF's again but I'm still kind of mad...

"Yeah, me too!" I exclaim matching her excitment. I really am excited. It's so cool to know we have fans who want to see us.

"What should we wear? _Oooooh_ let's go shopping!" She yells then drags me to where I'm guessing is going to be the mall.

On our way there I was thinking about how I mess everything up. I can't even hide my ~_gulp_~ Dyslexia... I feel so stupid that I have it. Probably 'cause I _am_ stupid. That's what Dyslexia is right? Being stupid? I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Rocky calling my name.

"_Cece_!" Rocky screams my name.

"_Huh oh_ it's just you..." I say nonchalantly.

"Ok I will try and not be offended." Rocky says hurt.

"I'm sorry I was just deep in thought..." I say sadly.

"Why have you been so sad lately Cece?" Rocky asks with true concern.

"It's nothing. How's Deuce been?" I ask knowing she'd take the bait and start blabbing my ears off as always when it comes to Deuce.

"No Cece it's not 'nothing'. And why are you bringing Deuce into this? I mean yeah, I have a crush on him but-" She paused knowing what she just said. "I mean I am like one of his best friends..." She says correcting herself nervously.

"I know you have a crush on him. _Yeash_ I'm suprised he don't know. Ty is denser than him and _he_ knows!" I state annoyed.

"_Heh heh_ Ty knows?" Rocky asks clearly feeling awkward.

"Everyone, but Deuce!" I say aggrivated.

"_Oh_ well yeah your right Ty is dense. He don't even know you like him 'cause he is denser than Deuce! And _uhhh_-" She says not putting her sentence together very well. For someone so smart she can be kinda syupid...

"_What_? I don't like Ty like that!" I screech. How could she know? Is it obvious? Does _he_ know? Does he think I'm just another stupid kid who "has a crush" on him?

"I know you do Cece! Just by the way you go into lala land when he calls you his nick-name fore you! And he likes you too ya know." She yells then mutters the last part of her sentence.

"_Oh_." Was all Cece Jones the come-back queen could say? What am I doing? Ty does this to me!

"Yeah." Rocky replied to me in a 'duh' voice.

"Is it ok with you?" I ask kind of sheepishly.

"As long as he don't break your heart." She says sweetly but still concerned.

"Ty's the nicest guy in the world I think I'll be fine." I say matter of factly.

"_Oh_ and don't tell Ty I like him k?" I beg.

"I wont." She promised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXHolly Wood AirportXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

_**XXXXXAndre's POVXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>Me and Tori are at the airport waiting for Robbie, Cat, Beck, and Jade.<p>

Jade... I wonder what's been up with her. Sure me and Beck are her _only_ friends. I wonder if that's it...

"Hi!" Cat yells at the other side of the airport overly excited. She _can't_ be that happy cas she?

"Hey lil' red." I say quietly slightly embarressed that others heard her outburst.

"Hi Andre..." Robbie says awkwardly. I wonder why he's so awkward. But he does love Cat sooo... I wonder if _he_ knows he loves Cat...

"Yo." I say nonchalantly.

And soon after Beck and Jade walk in. Jade was smiling until she saw us watching her smile. I wonder why she _wants_ to be known as goth or emo... I don't think she's either.

"Hey guys." Says Beck in his natural cool voice I wonder if that's why Tori likes him. Maybe her crush on him is just a way to get me jealous... On what planet! She does not like me like that I wish she did, but she don't...

"Hey dude." I say happy to leave there are some major creeps here...

One was trying to tell us he has to go instead of us so he can propose to 'Tinka' the dancer on Shake It Up Chicago! I wonder how he knew we got picked. I guess Tori and I were talking loudly 'cause we were so excited...

"Hi Andre." Jade says shyly. She's actually quite shy when she isn't trying to rip your head off...

"Hey non goth girl who everyone thinks is goth." I say like it's her nick-name.

Trina comes over to us. She's been here the whole time, but she was worried some of her 'friends' would see her with us so she sat at another table.

"Dude!..." Jade says warningly. You would think we were fighting, but we really were just teasing. That's just us my buddy Jade and my buddy Beck. Ever since the 3 of us met we've been super close.

"Anyway you guys ready?" I ask excitedly. How could they not be?

They all nod happily.

"Cool. Let's go then. Our plane leaves soon." I say cooly. Maybe Becks coolness will rub off on me and Tori will like me instead... Wait why am I trying to win Tori's heart?

"K." Was Tori's simple response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXOn The PlaneXXXXXXX<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXCat's POVXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>I'm having so much fun on the plane! It goes back and forth and up and down it's so much fun! <em>Heehee<em>.

I'm pretending to be scared though cause I'm sitting next to Robbie and he's comforting me. Heehee.

Tori is of course sitting next to Andre. She has a big crush on him...

Beck is obviously sitting next Jade 'cause well they're dating... I wanna be Jade's friend but she don't like me.

And Trina is sneaking into the upper class section hoping to meet Perez Hilton again... Slim chance... _Heehee! _I'm so mean!

"_Hehe_ this is fun, but scary Robbie!" I say happily.

One of the reasons I'm so bubbly and happy is I think he likes it... If he seen the real me he'd think I'm like Jade all sad with self-confidence issues.

"I'm glad you're having fun. I am too!" He says in his unsure cute Robbie voice. How can you not think he is adorable?

"I'm tired..." Robbie and I hear a voice say. We look in front of our seats and see it was Tori telling Andre.

"You can lay on my shoulda' if ya' like?" Andres tells Tori kind of unsure and I can't tell, but I think he's blushing!

She says yes by laying on his sholder comfortably.

"Ya know I'm tired too..." I say hopeful.

"Do ya want to-" He starts but I cut him off by laying my ugly red head on his firm shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXRobbie's POVXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ya know I'm tired too..." She says tired and...Hopeful? Weird...<p>

"Do ya want to-" I start but she cuts me off by laying her beautiful red head on my lame shoulder cuddling up to me.

"Ok." I say kindly.

Why can't she like me back?

"Stupid Tug..." I mutter.

"_Hmmm_?" Cat asks. _Awwwwwwwww_ she's so cute!

"Nothin'" I say holding her a little tighter.

"Kk." She says quietly.

'I love you' I say in my mind what I wanted to say aloud.

I really wish she liked me back 'cause we would be the 'perfect' couple.

I wonder if she's still with Tug... I hope not 'cause then I would have a better chance of being with her. A low chance, but higher. With him out of the picture...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXTrina's POVXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>We're finally getting off that stupid plane!<p>

There was way to much romance in the air I was gonna be sick!

There was Tori laying her head on Andre's shoulder lovingly 'sleeping'.

Jade and Beck making out.

And Cat cuddling up to Robbie. I was gonna barf!

"Tori you sicken me!" I exclaim angrily to Tori.

"What did I do this time to 'sicken' you?" She asks groggily. She must have been asleep on Andre's shoulder after all.

"You and Andre! I knew everyone else would be all lovey dovey, but not you too!" I say with fake sobs. I wonder if you could tell they were fake...

"1 me and Andre were not being all 'lovey dovey' and number 2 stop fake sobbing!" She commands cleary annoyed.

"Whatevs..." I say like it's nothing even though I was just making a big deal of it before. What? I enjoy drama!

"But you were just-" Tori starts.

"Let it go Tor. Let it go..." Andre says soothingly. Not stopping me from seeing the heat rise to Tori's cheeks after she noticed he heard our conversation.

"Let's go!" Jade comands annoyed. She must've seen the scene. Andre is her best friend and she hates Tori so she probably isn't a Tandre shipper... You heard me Tandre... That's their couple name...

"Jadelyn..." Beck says warningly.

"Don't call me that..." She says tears welling up in her eyes like pools... That's right I can be deep and notice things!

"Babe?" Beck asks Jade concerned.

"Just drop it!" Jade shouts voice cracking. I hope she's okay...

"Fine." Tori says annoyed. She probably thought it was nothing, but that time it was different... Something is bothering Jade and I want to find out!

"I have to pee." Jade says in her blunt Jade voice.

"_Uh_ go pee then?" Andre says phrasing it as a question.

"I will then...Bye!" She yells walking to where I assume is the bathroom.

"That was weird..." Cat says in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, is she okay?" Robbie asks.

"Yeah, she's Jade. Right? Ok I'm worried too!" Tori say kind of whiny.

"Jeez Tori stop being so whiny!" I exclaim. She was being whiny!...

"I'm sure she's fine..." Andre states his thoughts kind of unsurely.

"Yeah!" Beck says with confidence but anyone could tell he was worried about her too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXJade's POVXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I ran away as always! Why can't I just state that I feel lonely like I state hating ducks?...? Why did he have to say Jadelyn? It reminds me of my mom and I miss her a lot...<p>

I miss my best friend back in Cincinati. Yeah, that's right Jadelyn West is from Cincinati! I had one great girl friend. I miss her like crazy her name is Carry. We talked about everything... But we lost touch after I moved here.

"Why am I so lame?" I whisper aloud.

"I don't know. Why are you?" A voice that I know as Trina asked me.

"Hey Trina..." I say trying to hide the tears and mixed up make-up from her.

"You know I can see your face still right?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry some kid splashed water on me and-"

"Jade?" She says cutting me off.

"Yeah?" I ask confused on my she stopped me from my lame excuse.

"Your not wet except for the tears on your face." Trina says matter of factly while putting on lip gloss.

"_Oh_ I _um_ I get dry fast?" I say hoping she'll believe it. She _is_ the stupid one after all.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I gonna have to pry it out of ya?" She asks me annoyed.

"It's nothing... I just miss having friends that are girls..." I say mumbling at the end.

"I'll be your friend." She says nonchalantly. My jaw hit the floor. Trina Vega the priss of the school wants 'to be friends'?

"Really?" I ask making sure she's not joking.

"Yeah. I've been wanting some friends anyway." She says nicely. I must be desperate if I want _Trina_ of all people to be my friend!

We walk out of there talking about our lives. We didn't want to not know our new best friends! Yay I have a best friend again! I can't believe I'm saying this, but she actually sounds pretty cool.

"Hey guys!" Trina says happily.

"Hi." I say not happily, but I crack a smile and that's big for me.

"Wow I've never seen her smile before..." Stated Tori. I laughed a little at that.

"What are you doing Jade? You just laughed!" Cat says in her bubbly voice.

"I don't know I'm just happy today I guess." I say in the happiest voice I have. It's not very happy, but it'll do.

"You sound happy! Did you take another motron from a stranger?" Andre asks accusingly.

"I'm happy 'cause I got a girl best friend. And **no**, I did not take another motron. I told you never to speak of that!" I say blushing at the end.

"What happend?" Tori asks confused.

"You don't wanna know." Beck fills her in.

"You're right..." Tori said in a 'Never mind' voice.

"Let's go." Robbie comands pointing to the exit.

"Ya ready?" Andre asks, but he was talking to Tori.

"Yup!' She reply's popping the p.

We all walk out together and I didn't walk next to Beck or Andre! I always walk by them. Instead I walked by Trina and we started talking. I cannot believe how funny she can be without being stupid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXChicagoXXXXXXX<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXRocky's POVXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>I'm glad I talked to Cece today. Good thing I had my fingers crossed when I promised I wouldn't tell. Now on to Ty!<p>

I walk over to his room.

"Hey Ty!" I say knocking on his bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He asks sleepily. Oops he must have been asleep. _Meh_ I don't care. Brothers' are meant to be annoyed!

"Can I talk to you?" I ask high hopes he'll open the door all the way for me to get in.

"Yeah sure." He says opening the door wide enough for me to enter.

I walk in tripping on his... well... everything... Then sit on his bed then pat on it for him to sit.

"_Uh oh_..." I hear him mutter.

"Ok so I know you like Cece." I pause and when it looks like he's gonna have a quick come-back I talk again.

"And I'm fine with it." I finish.

"1 How did you know? 2 Your actually ok with it?" He asks me suprised.

"Well you always 'sneak' glances at her when you think no ones looking. Of course I'm ok with it as long as you don't break her heart!" I say matter of factly. The truth is hard and sometimes awkward on the others part. _Haha_!

"Don't tell her I like her k?" Ty begs almost using Cece's exact words.

"I wont." I say using the same sentence as earlier also.

"_Oh_ and she likes you too ya know?" I add hoping to reel him in.

"She does?" Ty squeals. "I mean *_ahem_* she does? Cool I'm down with that..." He adds not acting excited. Though he clearly was.

"Yeah!" I say with a look that says 'I just said she likes you! Duh!'.

"I'm gonna go ask her out now!" Ty exclaims. No he can't then she'll know I told!

"**No**!" I yell. Then he gives me a questioning look.

"I mean ~_heh heh_~ not now she's probably practicing for Shake It Up!" I say hoping he'd buy it.

"Yeah I guess..." He says. Sometimes I worry about him... I was obviously lying!

"Yeah!" I exclaim hopeful.

"Ok..." He says still wondering if he should wait or not.

"How about you flirt first? That way you wont be jumping into a relationship?" I say hoping he'd take my advice.

"Maybe..." I need to think about this. Kay?" He says asking me to leave.

"Ok." I say getting up, but before I do I squeeze his leg in a supportive way.

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? Sorry it took so long I wanted to wait until I got some feed back before I posted it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes...I'm better at math LOL. Swag it out everybody!<strong>

**P.S those of you who don't know that's Zendaya's new song haha! So I'm gonna Swag It Out!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. Cat's Goth?

**Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie.**

**Summary**

**As Cece fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going threw a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!**

* * *

><p><span>"Ok..." He says still wondering if he should wait or not.<span>

"How about you flirt first? That way you wont be jumping into a relationship?" Rocky says hoping he'd take her advice.

"Maybe..." I need to think about this. Kay?" He says asking her to leave.

"Ok." Rocky says getting up, but before she does she squeezes his leg in a supportive way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXROCKY'S POVXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I talked to both Cece and Ty.<p>

I think they might actually care for eachother.

At first I thought Cece had yet another one of her crushes.

She has way to many crushes on people. Once she thought she liked Deuce! And I was not a fan of that in any way!

Ty Ty Ty sweet Ty... He is a ladies man. A player... Yet he seems to care about Cece like no other girl he has ever dated before.

"Hey Rocky!" Cece exclaims happily.

She was still kind of mad at me though no matter how many times I said I was sorry... But I think she's over it since I told her about Ty liking her back! I hope...

"_Oh_ hey Cece..." I say drifting off.

"I wanna thank you again about the whole Ty thing. Do you think he'll ask me out soon?" She asks me hopefully.

"Maybe I dunno..." I say taking a drink of my power aid.

"I hope so! Rocky I think this might be more than a crush..." She says like she's in the middle of a daydream.

"You what?" I scream spitting out my drink.

"_Oh_ no! I knew I shouldn't have told you! I'm sorry forget I said anything!" She says embarressed.

"It's fine Cece that's what I thought, but I didn't expect you to find it out already!" I say kind of shocked.

"I really like him... Do you- Do you feel like that about Deuce?" Cece asks me awkwardly.

I really do like Deuce. I guess I might love him... OMG I'm in love with Deuce!

"I-I'm in love with Deuce!" I say.

The words feel weird on my lips, yet I like it.

"_Eh_ I knew it." She says casually.

"Hey ladies!" Ty says in his natural smooth talking voice.

"Hey Ty..." Cece says blushing.

"Hi Cece!" Ty says suddenly nervous.

"_Ummmm_ so yeah look at that _ummm_ tree over there..." I say walking away so they can 'talk'.

"Ok?" Ty says hoping for me to tell him why I was so interested in a tree.

Maybe I'll go find Deuce, but first I have to look at the tree.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So <em>uhhh<em> I think I'm going to go see what's so interesting about that tree then..." I say awkwardly while getting ready to walk away.

I can not believe she just left me here with him! I feel so awkward! _Ugh_ how could she? She knows how I feel, but she still left me!

"Cece?" Ty says nervously, while grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

Maybe he's going to ask me out! A girl can only hope!

"_Hmmm_?" I ask equally nervous, but not letting it show, **_obviously_**!

"So _uh_, would you want to maybe, go out tonight?" He asks me sweetly.

I feel so happy, I can't believe he asked me out!

Does he feel the same way? Why would he, I'm just some ~_Gulp_~ Dyslexic girl...

I was so caught up in my thought, I didn't notice him waving a hand past my face! Oops...

"Cece?" He asks embarressed. I really need to answer him without screaming. Ok here it goes...

"**_Yes! Of course I will_**!" I scream at the top of my lungs. So much for not screamng, he looks taken back...

**Yay yay yay**! He likes me! He likes me! He really really likes me... I better stop before I do a happy dance...

"Well cool, pick you up at 7:30?" He asks hopeful.

"Yeah..." I say sweetly, trying to make a smooth recovery.

"Let's go see what Rocky could ever be doing with a tree!" Ty says joking.

"_Haha_ yeah!" I say happily.

"Then after that we need to get you to Shake It Up Chicago!" Ty exclaims energeticly.

I can not believe he asked me out! I'm happy, excited, shocked, and... I think in love...

We walk over to a tree, where we see Rocky actually carrying on a conversation with it.

"I love what you've done with your leaves!

That hole in your trunk looks like a great tattoo! Did it cost a lot?

_Oooh_ maybe I should come over later and paint your branches!" Rocky says seriously.

How could she be serious? It's official she's lost her mind!

"_Ummm_ Rocky?" I ask trying to get her attension.

I cannot believe she was talking to a tree, she looked insane!

"_Uhhh_ yeah, Rocky you kinda look insane..." Ty says trying not to laugh, as am I.

Rocky is blushing so much! This is so funny!

"_Oh heh heh_, How long have you guys been standing there?" Rocky asks embarresment written on her face.

"Long enough to know I'm being replaced... By a tree?" I say matter of factly. this is so good, I'm never going to let her live this down. _Mwahahaha!_

"_Oh_ so yeah _um_ I'm going to go find Deuce..." She walks away sheepishly, leaving Ty and I alone. I know some big words. I doubt Deuce even knows what sheepish is _haha_.

"Well that was fun!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, so did you do something with your leaves?" Ty asks me jokingly.

"Ya want me to paint your branches?" I say equally joking. So that's why I love him, I can joke around him. I can actually be Cece Jones without being judged.

"You better get to shake it up chicago!." Ty says eagerly.

I wonder why he wants me to get there so bad...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~At Shake It Up! Chicago~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ok everybody, I got some good news!" Exclaims Gary, at the front of the stage.<p>

Why is he not saying what the good news is, he's been standing there for about 30 seconds!

Why is Ty here?... You have to be on _Shake It Up!_ to be here...

"**_What_**?" We all scream at the same time.

"_Huh_? _Oh_ yeah, we got a new member!" Gary says excitedly.

"Who?" I ask, then am immediatly embarressed when I realize everyones looking at me.

I don't like it when people look at me. It makes me feel like they know about my _~Gulp~_ Dyslexia.

"Anyways... it's Ty Blue!" Gary exclaimed.

I felt my heart flutter. Ty is going to be on _Shake It Up!_ with me! Theres only one problem... Stinka... What if he decides to ask her out... My heart just might break in two...

"_**YAY**_!" I scream happily, which I soon realize was a mistake 'cause again, everyone is looking at me.

"Wvhy iz zhe stuvpid girl zo exvited?" Tinka asks tantingly.

"No reason..." I whisper embarressed. What if he leaves me for her?...?

"Doevs vlittle Cece have a cruvsh von vmy sisters bvoyfriend Baybee?" Gunther joins in rudely.

To think I ever thought he was sweet is beyond me, but why does he look so sad after he said that?

"No- I- It's just-... Yes I do..." I say awkwardly.

I just told everyone I like Ty... Infront of his ex...

"Well she should! Cause I'm her boyfriend!" Ty exclaims, happily.

We never agreed to it, not that I'm not completely happy! I can't believe this. Today is so amazing!

He comes up to me and kisses me! _**OMG**_ he just kissed me. It's official today is the best day of my life!

"Vhat var you dvoing vith her?" Tinka yelps franticly. I made Tinka mad, now I'm even happier!

"Vell I vappen tvoo vlike Cece!" Ty says mocking her accent.

"Come on Tinka..." Gunther says leading her to the doorway, strangely without his accent...

"My Vlife vis vuined!" Tinka sobs on Gunther's shoulder, while walking out. Now I feel all bad and stuff...

"So anyway... Cece I want you to do a spotlight dance." Gary says casually, obviously not knowing how excited I am!

_**Omg!**_ today is going so great! There's only one thing that could make it turn bad... My _~Gulp~_ Dyslexia...

"Really? Thank you so much! I won-" I was talking a million miles an hour until he stopped me.

"Yeah yeah yeah... Make sure you greet our guests tomorrow." Gary interupts me rudely.

"_Ey_ don't talk to my girl like that!" Ty yells at Gary.

"Ty, it's fine, I don't want you to get fired and leave." I say with a huge smile.

He nods in reply.

"We're going to be live in a couple minutes remember Cece, your spotlight dance!" Gary says happily.

I think he was honestly happy for me. People think he's some stupid jerk... Well he can be, but he can also be a really nice guy.

One time I had a wardrobe malfunction and he made Tinka trade dresses with me, but Tinka had to sit out so I kind of felt sorry for her there too...

_Oh_ and if your wondering how I can put together a dance a couple minutes before show, it's because we all have a dance planned in case we're picked for the spotlight dance.

"Congrats Ce!" Ty exclaims excitedly. If he only knew how afraid I was. I'm just so scared I'm going to mess up _**MY**_ dance. I worked so hard to get it and I earned it... It's awful to think I could lose it so easily.

"Thanks! I'm so happy!" I say in my best acting voice, but I didn't mean it.

We share a sweet kiss in front of everyone. Take that Peggy! _Oh_ yeah I should also tell you who Peggy is... Once in the 4th grade she said I'd never get a boyfriend... So **_HA_**!

"Cecelia Jones to set." An announcer calls.

"I told them to call me Cece." I mutter annoyed.

I hate the name Cecelia, 'cause my dad called me that...

I walk of to set to do my spotlight dance! I'm so scared and excited!

I start dancing to the song "Crank It Up" By "Ashley Tisdale", but I start to lose count. _Oh_ no! My worst fear is coming true! This isn't just losing count. I _**can not**_ keep count!

Soon the dance was over I messed the whole thing up. People thought it was a comedy act so they laughed the entire time. If they knew how much their laughter hurt me, I don't think they'd be laughing so hard... I run of the stage crying... Yet again!

* * *

><p><span>"Ya ready?" Andre asks Tori. Tori feels like her entire world just got better by his mear voice.<span>

"Yup!" Tori replies popping the p.

They all walk out together and Jade didn't walk next to Beck or Andre! She always walk by them. Instead she walked by Trina and they started talking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~With The Victorious Gang!~<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXTori's POVXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're here...In Chicago!" I say happily.<p>

I cannot believe how happy I am right now! I'm only this happy when something good happens or if I'm around Andre, but in this case it's both!

"I know I feel so happy." Cat says answering a question nobody asked.

"Let's go to the hotel I'm tired." Jade says in a dull tone that makes me wanna scream. That's right I can actually get mad, not some kind of hey you took my green beans mad, but mad... Wait... Green beans? I guess I _am_ weird...

"Calm down hunny and yes we're gonna go to the hotel." Beck says sweetly, walking over to Jade and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Then let's go!" Robbie says trying to act like the normal teen he's not... Oh Robbie...

We call a cab and he drives us to a 3 star hotel. Eh not so bad, It looks like it has a good breakfast.

"Wow this place is nicer than the last place we stayed at!" Cat exclaims happily.

"_Uhhh_ the last place we stayed at was prison Cat..." Beck says awkwardly.

"_Oh_ yeah..." Cat says in a 'now I get it voice'.

"I don't like it, I don't see a hot tub." Jade says annoyed.

_Oh_ how Jade loves hot tubs... I personally think she's trying to flaunt her body to Beck... I mean stew really? _Really_?

"How are we going to do rooms?" Trina asks bored.

"Well..." I start, but Jade quickly cuts in,

"Me, Beck, and Trina. You and Andre. Cat and Robbie." Why did she pick Trina? More importantly, why me and Andre?

"_Uh_ ok..." Andre says nervously. I'm nervous now too, 'cause Jade just had to pair us up! Stupid Jade...

"So let's go check in!" Beck says happily, though I can hear the confusion in his voice of why Jade would pick Trina. Trina can be super annoying I don't even like her very much and she's my own sister!

"How many rooms?" The check in guy who's name is apperantly 'Brad' asks us with boredom.

"_Um_ 3 rooms... Brad." Andre says taken back by his boringness... Stupid boring...

"Ok. Then here's the key for the lucky winners of rooms 257, 253, and 265." 'Brad' says boredom still in his voice.

How can you be bored when people from HollyWood Arts are here?

we walk to the elevator and get in it and it starts to shake. Stupid elevator! Wow! I'm calling a lot of things stupid today...

"Hey Andre, what's this song?" I ask Andre knowing he knows pretty much every song...

"Swag It Out By Zendaya Coleman." Andre reply's without hesitation. How did he do that?...

"Dude how can you know every song ever made?" Beck questions.

"Easy, I love music." Andre says casually.

"Not as much as you love my highlights though right?" Jade asks. Is she joking? Why would he like her highlights? Sure, they're cool, but why would she ask _him_ that?

"Of course not..." Andre says, with a sigh.

"Good!" Jade says cracking a smile.

"Jade what's up with you? You've smiled more in the last two days than what you've smiled in the entire time I've know you!" I exclaim, honestly wanting an answer.

"Maybe I have more of a reason too!" She blurts out, then blushes furiously.

"Do you have a crush on Andre?" I blurt out before realizing what I was saying. Oops they both look rather 'awkward'...  
>And Beck looks like he could kill Andre right now... I don't want Andre to die...<p>

"_Ewww_ no, he's like my best guy friend." Jade says distastefully. Beck looks happy with her answer. Which is good cause I know Jade would have killed me if her and Beck broke up... Again.

"_Ummmm_, I'm gonna try and not be offended?" Andre says accusingly. Who wouldn't wanna date Andre? He's cool, funny, hot, sweet, has a great personality... And the list goes on... And on and on and on...

"Not like that!" Jade says pushing Andre's shoulder slightly. Andre, just chuckles at that.

We decide to have Andre and I in room 253. Cat asked for her and Robbie to have room 265 because I guess Cat like the number 6... And Beck, Jade, and Trina needed the bigger room so they took room 257.

It's 11:39 right now as we walk in our rooms and our suprised to see they're actually pretty nice.

"Wow the rooms aren't bad!" I say impressed. I can't believe how nice it is, for you know... Our luck... Can you blame me? The last hotel we stayed at was a complete dump!

"I know right? _Ummm errrrr_ theres only one bed..." Andre says awkwardly.

_Oh_ god no! One bed? Do the others have to deal with this? He has to take the bed. I'd feel to bad if I took it.

"You take it." We say at the same time. I am not taking that bed!

"I am not taking that bed!" I scream at Andre. Might as well voice my opinion...

"Fine you sleep on the couch!" Andre yells exasperated. He must have known he wouldn't win. _Heh heh_ I win!

"Good." I say calmy and sweetly.

"_Ugh_ I'm tired..." Andre says tiredly, while stretching. _Awwwww_ he's so cute when he's tired!

"Me too. I'm gonna go in the bathroom and get changed. K?" I say yawning also tired. Me being the stupid girl Trina says I am... Decided to dress to impress today. So that meant giving up comfort.

I was wearing a strapless blue dress with black heels, that my mom said I would be uncomfortable in... She was right...

"K." Andre says natrually.

I walk in the bathroom and boy is it nice! It's really big too. The towels are soft. I just love it here!

I put on my pink and blue short short pajama pants and pink tank top. I packed them thinking I would be in a room with Cat or Trina or even Jade! _Ohhhh_ this is gonna be so awkward...

I brush my teeth, comb my hair, and wash my face. I have to look my best for Andre...

I go out only to see Andre in a tight white T-Shirt clinging to his well toned abbs and boxers. _Uh_ why is he wearing boxers?

"_Oh_ sorry. I shouldn't have come out until I knew if you were done getting dressed..." I say awkwardly getting ready to walk away.

"_Heh heh_ Theres a funny thing about that... I am dressed..." Andre says matching my awkwardness.

"So _uh_ yeah. That's _uh_ I guess fine..." I say embarressed.

Why me Lord? Why me! I've been a good girl! I don't deserve to see my BFF in his boxers! This is adding on to the awkward...

"Ok... So I'm walkin' to the couch..." I anounce, walking over to the couch, still feeling a mixture of embaressment and awkwardness.

"You do that." Andre says, confused of why I was saying what I was doing.

"Night..." I say, drifting off to sleep on this not so comfy, but comfy enough couch.

"Night Chica." Andre says sleepily.

It's 12:36 right now. I'm used to staying up late, but I'm exausted. I guess I really need sleep then...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXAndre's POVXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Right now its 12:49. I'm extremely tired, but I'm gonna carry Tori to the bed. She didn't think I'd let her take the couch did she? That's right Andre Harris can be sneaky... Tor' is gonna have a big suprise in the mornin'...<p>

Ok Tor' time to sleep comfily in a **bed**.

I get up and walk over to the couch, nearly tripping on her oversized suitcase. I pick her up gently in hopes she won't wake up.  
>She stirs some, but goes back to sleep instantly. She starts snuggling into my chest. Is my chest <em>that<em> comfortable?

"Andre..." Tori mumbles in her sleep.

Well that's weird... She's probably having another dream about us writing a song together.  
>At least that's what she said happend last we slept under the same roof...<p>

I place her down on the bed softly. "Dang girl! You almost dragged me down on top of you!" I whisper to a sleeping Tori.

"_Uhhh_." She groans in her sleep, sounding quite annoyed. Crap hopefully I didn't wake her up. Oh no, if I did she'd kill me!

"Go back to sleep Tor' or I might get killed tonight" I whisper soothingly in her ear until the end, which was more of a mumble.

Time to go back to nice comfy bed. I'll need all the rest I can get before she kills me in the morning...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXJade's POVXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm in room 257 with Beck and Trina in my favorite nightwear, A brown tank top with dark blue short shorts. The lights are out cause it's late... But I really want to talk to Trina! Jade West always get's what she wants!<p>

I put the people in the rooms the way I did for a reason.

Anyone can tell Andre and Tori like eachother. Or how Cat and Robbie like eachother. I thought of some cool names for them, Tandre for Tori and Andre andCabbie and Rat for Robbie and Cat. I personally like Rat best.

Ok, I can't keep busy any longer. I'm gonna see if she's awake...

"Hey Trina, you still awake?" I ask Trina, in hopes of girl talk.

I can't believe how much I like Trina. I thought she was some priss who thought she was above everyone else, but she's actually quite nice.

Beck asked why I invited her as our roomate, I simply shrugged and said "I think she might be a really nice person." The look on his face was a look of 'your crazy', but hey I pick my friends.

"Yeah hows come?" Trina asks confused.

"I thought maybe, ya know... You might wanna talk?" I say kind of ashamed.

She's caught me in a really sensitive time in my life. I feel so vulnerable...

"Yeah ok." Trina says in an exited tone.

We both sit up. There are two beds, Beck and I took one and Trina took the other. So we had to get out of our beds without waking Beck. We slowly got up and moved to the couch.

"So _errr_ how's... Life?" I say awkwardly.

"My life is fabu. How's yours? You seem kinda sad..." She says happily until the end where her voice becomes very sad.

"My life is- My life is..." I start then feel a tear trickle down my cheek. "It's interesting... My dad hates me, my mom is never around, and I think Beck don't love me anymore." I finish trying not to cry. Why does she look like she's about to cry also?

"It'll be okay... I'll always be here for you. _Oh_ and Beck loves you to death ya know? That happens to be why he's always kissing, hugging, and telling you he loves you." She says matter of factly.

I guess she's kind of right, but I can't lose Beck. He means everything to me! He's literally what I live for, I don't know what I would do without him...

"I guess... Thanks for being here... I just wish I had more girl friends." I say with a frown.

"I know you do. I'm sure Cat would be your friend. Cat would be friends with a bear if she could." Trina says joking.

"I'm not to far from it." I say joking back.

I haven't joked in awhile, I miss the happier me sometimes... Ever since I got bullied that one time, I've been like this. An angry, goth, and emo chick. That's just how people see me I guess... After one time of being bullied... I broke... It's as simple as that. I broke.

"Yes you are... Jade?" She says seriously.

"Yes...?" I ask cautiously. _Oh_ no, what if she asks why I'm this way?

"Why are you this way?" And she asked... What do I say? Should I tell the truth?

"I was bullied..." I mumble. There I said it, now she's gonna hate me!

"You?- You were bullied? But your Jade, you don't let anyone push you around... unless they want a broken nose." Trina asks confused, I don't blame her... It must be weird thinking of me being bullied...

"Yeah... I wasn't always Jade West the big, scary, goth chick..." I say, embarressed.

"I know that, but why do you put up a front?" She asks. Why do I put up a front? Do I have to be this girl?

"I-I-I don't know?" I say vulnerably. Why am I going threw this now, at this point of time in my life? Why can't I get threw it with just Beck?

"I think you do." Trina says nicely.

Do I? Do I know why I feel like this? _Ugh_ life is so complicated!

"But I- I guess it's because I- I didn't want to be weak anymore..." I answer weakly. I'm so weak! This is what I didn't want to reveal about myself!

"Your not weak Jade... Your one of the strongest people I know. It's 2:11, why don't we text Cat and we can have some girl talk, _hmm_?" Trina asks me in a sweet voice.

I just nod a yes in reply as I start crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXCat's POVXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's 12:34 right now we just got in our room after swimming a bit. I'm a little tired... I'm so happy that me and Robbie are sharing a room though.<p>

I have a huge crush on Robbie. I regret not going to prome with him. He was right, Tug wasn't real. I hired him to make Robbie jealous... I don't think it worked... I only made him mad.

"Hey Robbie, I'm gonna go get in my jammys'." I say cutely while pointing to the bathroom.

I wish he knew the real me. If he did though I really don't think he would like me. I can name 5 reasons why he wouldn't.

Reason Number 1: I really like the color black, but for some reason everyone thinks I'm in love with pink...

Reason Number 2: I like dark depressing music, but everyone thinks I love pop.

Reason Number 3: I like horror movies, but everyone thinks I love kiddie shows or romance movies.

Reason Number 4: I like sitting in my room, but everyone thinks I love playing with toys' from Mcdonalds.

Reason number 5: Well I can't think of anymore, but I'm sure theres more!

"_Ummmm_ Kk?" Robbie says awkwardly. He's so cute when he's all awkward and stuff...

I walk into the bathroom and it looks like it's a really nice one. It has some really soft towels!

I put on my... _Uh oh_... Black silk tank top, dark brown silk short shorts, and black fuzzy slippers... What if he finds out the real me? He's gonna hate me!

I walk out in hopes of him not seeing me, but I know that's impossible cause the lights are all on.

"Oh hey Cat, your back, Do you think I cou- What are you wearing?." Robbie says looking me up and down.

"My P.J's." I say casually.

"Yeah but you look all goth..." Robbie explained still confused.

I would be too, I'm always dressed as a lollypop and right now I'm dressed well... As a dragon...

"Oh this... _heh heh_ yeah _um_ I ran out of clothes to pack..." I answer uncomfortably.

"So why didn't you wear the brighter clothes your packed first?" Robbie asks.

I couldn't tell him that I didn't bring brighter clothes, so I decided to use my catch phrase.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaim 'hurt'.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I'm sorry don't cry!" Robbie begs his sorry. _Awwww_ now I feel bad...

"Ok, but I wanna go to bed. G-night." I say sweetly with my 'emotions' now under control.

"_Ummm_ ok?" Robbie says confused.

Sometimes I confuse myself with the things I do to act like the me they see.

I lay in my bed for what seems like 2 hours or something, when I get a text from Trina saying "Hey can U come to mine and Jade's rum. We wanna tlk k?"

Jade wants to talk? What if she hurts me? _Ugh_ she'd hurt me more if I didn't come. I wonder what time it is. I look at my phone to see it's 2:13! Why are they waking me up so late? I guess I was already awake, but still!

I walk to room 257 and knock on the door softly, not knowing if Beck was awake also.

Trina opens the door slightly. I'm suprised by the sound of soft sobbing coming from their couch.

"Come in." Trina whispers. I was right Beck is still asleep, unless that's him crying like that.

I walk in quietly, making sure not to hit into anything.

"Is everything ok Trina?" I ask Trina worriedly.

I've never seen... Well heard Jade cry like this. I hope her and Beck didn't break up.

"_Mmmm_ not really. Jade let's go down to the breakfast room. Come on Cat." Trina whispers dragging Jade and I to the elevator.

We stand in silence while waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, since we were on the second floor.

We reach the bottom and walk to the breakfast room quietly. You never know if there would be people who don't like noise. I don't wanna be kicked out of another hotel. The last hotel I stayed at I got kicked out of because I yelled to much, but what they didn't know was that was the sound of me crying because Robbie got mad at me.

We sit down in some chairs in the breakfast room.

"So why did you call me here?" I ask stupidly. Why? Cause Jade's having a breakdown ya moron!

"Jade wants to have more girl friends." Trina says naturally. How can she see this as something so natural? Jade never cries.

"_Oh_... Why are you crying then?" I ask.

I really do wonder why she's crying because I'd help her if I could.

"See-" Trina starts, but Jade cuts' in and says,

"Because I don't have any friends, I don't think Beck loves me, and I... I keep thinking about when I was bullied and I never wanted to think about that again because I don't like to feel weak..." She sobs out.

Wow seeing her break down like this makes me wanna cry too.

"I'll be your friend, we have a lot in common and never doubt Beck's love for you! You were bullied? But your Jade West... The cool kid in school?" I say with so much care I thought it was happening to me.

"Cat? We have nothing in common! Your the happy girl in the school! And Beck... Beck just seems distracted lately. He almost never wants to be around me. I was bullied before I turned all goth. I turned goth so I wouldn't be weak anymore." Jade answers sobbing more.

"We're more alike than you think..." I mumble not meaning for anyone to hear it.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks.

"Well... I'm not really this bubbly..." I whisper embarressed that they heard me.

"Your not?" Trina asks confused...

"I put up this act cause I know Robbie would hate me if I was a sad person. I can name 5 reasons why he would too." I say sadly then at the end quite confidently.

"Then let us hear 'em." Jade says also confidently, but she still had tears streaming down her face.

"Reason Number 1: I really like the color black, but for some reason everyone thinks I'm in love with pink...

Reason Number 2: I like dark depressing music, but everyone thinks I love pop.

Reason Number 3: I like horror movies, but everyone thinks I love kiddie shows or romance movies.

Reason Number 4: I like sitting in my room, but everyone thinks I love playing with toys' from Mcdonalds.

Reason number 5: Well I can't think of anymore, but I'm sure theres more!" I exclaim.

"Wow... Really? You would be a good friend for Jade!" Trina says in awe.

"Yeah I guess..." I say awkwardly. "But I don't think Jade wants to be friends..." I add on whispering so quietly I'd be suprised if they heard me.

"Of course I want a friend!" Jade practically screams.

"Sorry then." I mumble.

"Anyway back to Jade's problem. Jade you need to talk to Beck about how you feel. If you feel like he dosen't love you, you should tell him 'cause I know he does." Trina says seriously. I thought Trina was self-centered. Why is she acting so nice?

"Well if he don't love me anymore I guess I- I'll let him... Go." Jade chokes out.

"But Jade, he does love you! I'd do anything to have Robbie love me as much as Beck loves you!" I exclaim now crying also.

I really would do almost anything to have Robbie return my feelings.

"Robbie likes you." Trina and Jade say in a 'duh' voice.

"I think we should go back to our rooms before someone notices we're gone." I say tiredly. I forgot I was tired after all this talking. At least I now have two best friends.

"Yeah, your probably right." Trina says.

We walk to the elevator again. Once we're in I can't help but start crying. I just remembered what today was.

"Cat, oh my God are you akay?" Trina asks scared as I slide down the elevator wall.

"I'm fine I just remembered what today was..." I say threw tears.

"What's today?" Jade asks also worried.

"Today's the 8 year anniversary of my sisters death!" I say sobbing.

My sister died because of a drunk driver. I've never told anyone. It was the day she got her licence. I miss her so much!

"You had a sister?" Jade asks confused.

"Yeah..." I answer.

"Well let's get you to your room. You can work this out in the morning. Cause you need some sleep, you look tired." Trina says matter of factly.

"Ok." I say trying to be calm.

We walk to our rooms. I go in the opposite direction to room 265. I get there and lay on my bed. I'm super tired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXXXXBeck's POVXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I was rolling around in my bed when I noticed Jade wasn't there.<p>

I wondered where she was so I got up and looked in the room. I couldn't find her so I decided to check downstairs.

When I got down there I heard Jade say something I can't believe she did. She was saying that she don't think I love her! How could she ever think that! I love her so much! I decided right then and there I was going to confront her when she came back. I can not let her go on thinking I don't love her anymore. I would do anything for her!

I hear the door open and only then did I notice I was pacing.

"Thanks for being here for me Trina." I hear Jade's sweet voice say.

"Any time and you should tell Beck how you feel ya know?" I hear Trina's voice echo threw the room.

They must have noticed I was standing there 'cause they both stopped talking and walking and blushed.

"Jade can I talk to you?" I ask.

"I'm gonna go sleep in the car tonight cause _um_ it's cold in here..." Trina says unsure. Wow Trina doing something nice for someone. She was obviously leaving us alone so we could talk.

"Ok bye." Jade says then... Gives her a hug? What did I miss?

"Jade." I say, then come up to her and kiss her passionatly. She needs to know I love her.

"_Woa_ Beck, what was that?" Jade asked me confused.

"How could you think I don't love you! Jade I love you more than anything on this earth! And I-" I started rambling about how much I love her and why.

"What are you talking about Beck?" Jade asks nervously. She knows what I'm talking about...

"I woke up and wondered where you were so I looked and found you downstairs... I also seen you tell Cat, you don't think I love you anymore." I say hoping she wouldn't kick me for spying on her.

"You were spying on me?" Jade asks her voice breaking. Her voice wasn't the only thing that broke at the moment...

"No I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I say comfortingly.

"_Oh_... I just thought you seemed distracted lately. You seemed like you didn't really want to be around me, but you do still love me?" She asks me confused.

How could I not love her? She's beautiful in every way and I oddly love her scissors obsession...

"Of course I love you." I say tenderly.

"Ok then..." She says giving me a big hug. These are the moments I love about us.

"Wanna go to bed?" I ask her tiredly.

"Yeah, but hold on a second..." She says sneakilly. _Uh oh_. It's bad when she's gets sneaky...

"Trina you can come in now." She says doing a loud bang on the door.

The door opens revealing a freaked out Trina.

"So _ummm_ everything is okay?" Trina asks hopefully.

Ok that does it! What is going on!

"What is up with you too?" I ask confused.

"Beck meet my new Best friend." Jade says with a grin.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope I didn't take to long to update. I hope even more that you like this!**

**Did you like the storyline with Cat and her sister?**

**Did you like how Beck made sure Jade knew he loved her?**

**I kind of left it at a cliffhanger with Cece so look forward to the next chapter ;D**

**louis who said:**

**no jade said she can be a gank rocky said**

**I racked my brain for hours trying to figure out what that meant if you could clarify that would be good 'cause now I'm interested on what you mean! LOL I really have no idea what you mean haha.**

**Mikey337 who said:**

**I love this! Please continue!**

**Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad you like it. I was sad when I hadn't gotten any reviews yet, then I realized I picked very specific couples. Your review really made my day!**

**Draco-Malfoy-Is-Zebratastical who said:**

**UPDATE! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! A GOOD STORY BETWEEN MY 2 FAV SHOWS AT LAST!**

**Your very welcome! :) I'm soooooo happy you liked it! I got soooo extemely happy when I seen that I got another review!**

**P.s I'm so sorry to say that I'm not going to be able to update for awhile :( My laptop is being wiped then sent to the shop :( It won't even play music or anything to involves volume and it's also running super slow! I don't know what I'm going to do without a laptop for the next 2 or so weeks.**


	4. Romance All Around!

**Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie.**

**Summary:**

**As Cece fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going threw a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!**

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

**Summary**

**As Cece fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going threw a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!**

~Shake It Up!~

_Cece starts dancing to the song "Crank It Up" By Ashley Tisdale, but she starts to lose count. "Oh no! My worst fear is coming true! This isn't just losing count. I **can not** keep count!" Cece thinks afraid of what's going to happen to her career on Shake It Up! Chicago._

_Soon the dance was over She messed the whole thing up. People thought it was a comedy act so they laughed the entire time. If they knew how much their laughter hurt her, I personally don't think they'd be laughing so hard... Cece runs of the stage crying tears of shame._

_**XXXXXXXXTy's POVXXXXXXXX**_

I saw Cece running off the stage crying. I don't know why she did that, but I have to find out.

I start running after her, knowing exactly where she was going. The bench by our apartment... I'm finally catching up to her. I stop running when I see her sit down on the bench.

"Cece..." I say breathlessly. She looks up threw glossy eyes.

"What!" She screams angrily, but I can tell she's more sad than mad. I need to find out what's wrong. I can't take seeing her like this!

"I- well- why did you run off?" I ask at a loss for words.

"I'm stupid." She says sobbing harder.

"Cece, your not stupid, but you need to stop doing these pranks." I say trying not to cry myself.

I don't know why she's pulling these pranks, but they make her seem so childish.

"I am stupid! That's what Dyslexia is right? Do you think I want to be this stupid?" She screams in my face.

Dyslexia? She has Dyslexia? Since when? I need to think of something to say that will make her feel better.

"You have Dyslexia?" Wow smooth... Way to make her feel better Ty...

"Go ahead and call me stupid!" She sobs out.

"Cece, your not stupid and never will be." I say soothingly.

Hopefully that'll make her feel better.

"Dyslexia means I'm stupid! I'll never be able to be as smart as Rocky or even you!" She says still crying, but on my shoulder now.

"No Cece. You could never be stupid in my eyes. I look at you and see the most beautiful, talented, and sweet girl I know." I said trying to calm her down.

"Really?" Cece asked me with tear filled eyes.

Ok Ty don't mess this up.

"Of course Cece, I- I love you... I couldn't live without you." I whisper.

Why did I say that? She needed me as a boyfriend right now, not a fiance!

"You- you do? Cause I love you too..." She says so quietly I can hardly hear her.

"You do! I mean I've hoped you did for awhile now, but-" I start rambling until she closes the gap between us with her sweet lips. These will forever be Cece and Ty moments. The moments that makes us well... Us.

"I love you so much!" I whisper in her ear as we're just on the streets in our own little world.

"I love you too, but what am I going to do Ty? Everyone there thinks I'm stupid." She says starting to cry again, but this time on my shoulder.

"First of all Cece, nobody thinks your stupid. They just think your pulling pranks. I think it would be better if you just came out and told. Would you rather have your job and some people making fun of you or no job and a hobo cause your... Ya know jobless." I say. I hope she took the end as a joke, I meant it to be.

"But what if they hate me for never telling them? And I don't wanna be a jobless hobo! I want to be me! Why can't people accept me for me?" She asks threw sobs and I could feel this sweet innocent girl in my arms shaking because people are cruel people... Such cruel people... Nobody hurts _my_ girl!

"Most people would understand and love you anyways. The people who don't... Well they never loved you in the first place I guess... I accept you for you..."

"You do? Are you sure you don't hate me? I'll always love you, but I don't see how you could ever love someone like me. I mean I'm me." She says moving her hands over herself like she's some ugly monster. How could _my_ girl ever think that about herself? She's just so beautiful and kind and I just... Love every one of her details. Even her flaws.

"Of course I do! Your amazing in every way. I'll always love you too. Cece, you took my heart years ago and never gave it back and I don't want it back..." I say planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Well then thanks." She says happily. Finally! All I want is for her to be happy. "Oh and aren't you exited about tomorrow?" She exclaims with a sudden burst of exitment.

"_Uh_ yeah! _Duh_..." I say overdramaticly.

"You have no idea what tomorrow is do you?" She says in a monotone.

"Not a clue..."

"Tomorrow some guests are coming they're from hollywood and I'm so exited to meet them!"

"Oh that sounds cool, but if any of the guys try and hit on you... I'll punch em'"

"A little jealous are we?" I swear I would punch them! Cece is _my_ girl. I love her to death.

"Maybe a little..." I say defeated.

"Good!" She says with a grin.

"Hey we better get home. We need to get some sleep to be ready for tomorrow." I say sadly. I really didn't want to leave Cece. Especially right after all that just happened, but I don't want a grumpy Cece on my hands. She is majorly scary when grumpy!

"Yeah, I guess... You and Rocky wanna stay over tonight?" She asks with hope. How can I refuse that? She is so adorable!

"I know I do and I'm sure Rocky does too!

"Should we invite Deuce too? Rocky might feel left out without her crush there to oogle at. _Uh oh_... Did I just say that out loud?"

"You kinda did... Rocky has a crush on my best friend?" I scream in her face then start pacing.

"Don't tell her I told you! I told her you already knew... I thought you did cause I mean you are dense, but they're pretty subtle about..."

"I won't, but I never really noticed. I thought they were just good friends like we were and what? You think I'm dense?" How could she thinkl I'm dense?

"Well kinda." She answers sheepishly.

"Anyway... I'll go see if Rocky wants to come too. Otherwise... I'll be there in twenty."

"What? You can't come if Rocky don't. My mom would kill you and I don't think I could live without you..."

"Then I'll just have to make sure Rocky comes now won't I?" I say with a devilish smirk.

"That you will... That you will..." Says then gives me a peck on the lips.

"Ok so you go get dressed and Rocky and I will be ther in forty or so minutes."

"But you said twenty before?" A confused Cece points out.

"If you know my sister, you know she's gonna take forever getting packed."

"Good point..."

We walk our seperate ways and I already miss her. My goodness Cece Jones what have you done to me?...

I walk in to my apartment and see a bored looking Rocky "watching" tv.

"Hey Rock, wanna come over to Cece's to stay the night?" I ask then she litterally jumped up and into my arms. _Wow_ must have been a slow day other than the Cece incident.

"Yes! I mean... Yeah sure cool... But are you gonna be there?"

"Gee I feel loved." I state with an eyeroll.

"Not like that it's just... I kind of feel like a third wheel now."

"Deuce'll be there."

"I'm in." She says then walks in her room to what I'm assuming is pack.

I don't know what to wear... I usually sleep in boxers, but obviously Cece's mom would not approve of that.

I see a pair of pj's, but I can not wear these! They are blue with cows on them! _Oh_ god no! I am not wearing these. What choice do I have? I can buy a pair from Deuce he would sell me some I guess. _Nah_ I'm out of money. Cow pants it is I guess...

I slide them on and just in time cause the doors opens.

"Hey Ty, since when are you- Woa what are you wearing?" A laughing Rocky asks as she falls to the floor in her own laughter. Serves her right! Cece, wouldn't make fun of me for wearing these neither should Rocky.

"I sleep in boxers ok!" I exclaim then turn away and pout. Rocky is so mean to me...

"Ok Ty!" Rocky says snickering. "Are you sure your not trying to impress Cece?" She asks bursting out laughing again. How rude!

I just stick my tongue at her.

"Real mature Ty!"

"Let's just go." I say giving her a mean look. She returns with a look of "Your a moron" I am not a moron! Am I?...

We walk over to Cece's, not speaking to eachother. She started it!

I knock on the door before she can then look over at her and give her a victorious **(TeeHee)** smile.

"Hey guys." Cece says with a smile as she opens the door.

"Hey Cece!" I say then kiss her. I wanna torture Rocky as much as possible right now. We are brought back in time by the sound of Rocky clearing her throat.

"_Woa_ sorry _um_ Hey Rocky!" Cece says nicely.

"How dare you be nice to the enemy?" I screech catching them off guard.

"Since when is my best friend the enemy- and what are you wearing Ty?" Cece exclaims then instead of talking she looks like she's trying not to laugh.

She failed... Her and Rocky are on the floor laughing their little butts off... They better enjoy that laugh cause me and Deuce will get them back later...

"Stop laughing! I sleep in my boxers. I thought your mom wouldn't like that and this is all I got." I say with a pouty frown.

"You bet she wouldn't." Says Cece's mom as she walk out the door.

"See!" I exclaim. "Bye Ms. Jones..." I mumble wanting to get on her good side.

"Bye, Tyler Blue." Is she mocking me? "Oh and if you break my daughters heart... Remember I'm a police officer. Toodles!"

"I'll keep that in mind..." I say in fear of losing this face. What? Guys care about their looks! We may not spend hours perfecting them, but we care!

"Wait mom! Where are you going?" Cece yells to stop her mom from going any further.

"Momas' gotta date!" Her mom says wiggling her eyebrows. _Ugh_ old people should _not_ be allowed to do that. Date or wiggle their eyebrows... It's just creepy...

"Oh that's great mom. With who?" Cece asks kindly. I knew there was a reason I liked her!

"Gary. Momas' takin' a walk on the wild side!" _Wow_ Cece's got one weird mom...

"_Uhhh_ mom, please stop refering to yourself as "Moma" and Gary, as in Gary Wilde?" Cece asks a blush sculpted on her beautiful cheeks.

"Yes, as in Gary Wilde Cece. He's actually a very nice once you get to know him." Her mom reply's politely. That's another thing I like about Cece. She isn't like her mom!

Her mom walks away after making sure we have her phone number and knew where she was going.

"_Ugh_ she finally left!" Rocky exclaims gratefully. I'm still mad at her. Might as well let her know it...

"I'm still mad at you." I say to Rocky then look away.

"Get over it." Rocky says then smacks me on the back of my head.

"Get your little cow butt in here and sit it down." Cece says snickering. Snickering? I trusted her not to laugh at me... Again!

"_Ha ha_ very funny." I say then stick out my tongue again.

"Real mature Ty!" They both exclaim at the same time. Deja vu...

"When Duece gonna be here?" Rocky asks hopefully. I should have know she would be the first to ask.

"Right here!" Deuce says walking up to give Rocky a hug.

"Break her heart and your dead." I whisper in his ear as he's walking. He looks scared. My job is complete.

I sit there with a satisfied smirk until Cece come up.

"What did you say to him?" She asks curiousity dripping from her voice.

"I just told him if he breaks her heart he's dead." I say naturally.

"_Oh_ I love watching guys squirm." She says with a chuckle.

"Do you like watching me squirm?" I ask knowing she'll say no.

"Yup." Yup? She likes watching me squirm? I guess I need to get to know my girlfriend better!

"You what?" I exclaims suprised.

Well it earned all eyes on me... Oops. Awkward!

"I mean you like horror movies? I thought girls like ya know romantic junk..." I say at a loss of what else could be said. She just sits there smirking. I guess she really _does_ enjoy watching guys squirm...

"Of course! Who don't like a good horror film? I mean I like a good romantic comedy, but come on which would I rather? Horror in a heart beat." Cece says simply. At least she finally came to my rescue... Aren't I supposed to be doing that for her?

"Yeah who don't like a good horror movie..." Rocky states awkwardly.

"Speaking of movies, ya wanna watch some?" Deuce asks feelin' the awkwardness. You'd have to be pretty dense if you couldn't.

"What movies do you have Cece?" Rocky asks in her usual polite manner.

Cece goes to her movie cabinet and looks around.

"I _um_ what about... _Errr_... Rocky can you come here please?" She asks sadly with a hint of... Embarressment?

_**XXXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXX**_

"What movies do you have Cece?" Rocky asks politely.

I go to the movie cabinet and look around. I can't read any of this! What do I do? Will Ty think I'm lame for not being able to read these? I'll call Rocky over and maybe the guys won't notice.

"I _um_ what about... _Errr_... Rocky can you come here please?" I ask sadly with a little bit of embarressment. This is _soooo_ embarressing!

"Yeah of course Cece." Rocky answers sweetly, knowing what was happening. By now tears were stinging my eyes.

"Thanks..." I mumble. I'm trying really hard not to cry.

"You alright Ce?" Ty questions from the other side of the room.

"She's fine." Rocky answers for me. Ty looks suspicious, but lets it go.

"Ty, what are you wearing?" Deuce asks Ty laughing. He does look pretty silly, but I love him anyways...

"I sleep in my boxers!" He says threw gritted teeth.

"What do you wanna watch Cece? You got "Misery" by Stephen King, a video of us dancing, "Lemonade Mouth" by uh... Does anybody know his name? "The Stand" By Stephen King. _Wow_ Cece, you like Stephen King alot! _Oh_ and I wanna watch "Misery". It looks amazing" What's amazing is how we can read eachothers mind, I wanted to watch "Misery" too!

"_Haha_ yeah, Stephen King is an awesome writer. I was thinking the same thing Rock. What about you guys?" I ask looking over at the guys.

"Yeah sounds great." Ty answers for him and Deuce.

"Ok." Rocky says gingerly.

Rocky walked over to my playstation3 and popped it in. Rocky and I walk over to the couch and sit with our "crushes". Ty sat at the end of the couch. I sat next to him probably closer than needed, but I don't care. Rocky is sitting next to me, but scooted way over to Deuce... And Deuce was at the other end. Rocky presses play and we watch a couple trailors.

* * *

><p>"Man that lady is crazy!" Ty says in awe. We just watched the first time she showed signs of... Well... Crazyness...<p>

"I know right? You should see what happens near the end!" I say making sure not to tell the end.

"Don't tell the end!" Everyone whisper/yells.

"I didn't..." I yelp. I'm getting kind of tired and a tad sick. We've been pigging out for the last two hours.

* * *

><p>The movie will be over in about 15 minutes. None of us really care... We're busy... Well making out with our I guess you could call it "love interest".<p>

I scream in the middle of Ty and I's kiss because I looked out of the corner of my eye and seen a really bloodly lady! I wasn't scared it just caught me off gaurd.

"_Wow_!" Was all Ty could say when he seen the lady with blood all over her face!

"I know! This movie is so gory!" I exclaim sounding suprised even though I've seen this movie six times!

"I wasn't talking about the movie." _Wow_ Ty is a smooth talker!

"Good." I say leaning in for another kiss.

"Would you two stop making out in front of us? Deuce and I are trying to watch a movie!" Rocky states annoyed.

"Rocky, really? You and Deuce were just making out in front of us! Jeez and when did you become a couple anyway?" I ask also annoyed. We were joking, but if people saw us they would probably think we were going to kill eachother...

"I _uh_... Ok lets just finish the movie..." She commands blushing.

* * *

><p>The movie finally ends and we're all really tired!<p>

"I can't believe it's so late! it's 1:22 and we have to get up early!" I exclaim tiredly.

"Yeah lets go to bed." Ty agrees sounding equally tired.

* * *

><p>~Victorious Gang!~<p>

"Beck meet my new Best friend." Jade says with a grin.

_**XXXXXXXXXXJade's POVXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Your what?" Beck exclaims shocked.

"My best friend." I say now smirking. I couldn't resit smirking. I mean did he really not hear me? I swear Beck can be douche sometimes...

"Trina?" He asks again, confused.

"Yes me. Now can we got to bed?" Trina asks annoyed. I feel kind of sorry for her. I mean it must suck to know your BFF's boyfriend dosen't like you.

"Um yeah sure..." Beck mutters still suprised.

We walk to our beds, say goodnight to eachother, and sleep great. Well I didn't, but that was because Beck, kept asking me questions like "Why her" How did you become friends" it was stupid really...

In the end to shut him up I simply said "Good Night Beck" and kiss him and that pretty much makes him shut up.

**~Next Morning~**

_**XXXXXXXXXXCat's POXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Last night when I went to bed I was so tired! I was glad Jade and I got all that out. I'd been carrying that bagage for years now. I've wanted to talk to people, but was never able to.

"Hi Cat." Robbie says awkwardly. Did I mention I think his "awkwardness" is "cute"? He's so lovable! I'm suprised girls aren't chasing him down everyday!

"Hey Robbie!" I say gingerly. _Ugh_ I wonder how much longer I have to put on this "happy" act. Trina, Jade, and I are going to tell everyone before we go to Shake It Up!.

"Good morning everybody." Beck says as he walks in with Jade close behind. _Oh_ and Trina is by Jade. They really are BFF's now I guess... Hopefully we can all three get that close.

"Hi Cat!" Jade says in an unsually high voice. "_Err_ I mean... Hey Cat..." She says bluntly. I guess she has a reputation to keep up...

"Hey Jade." I say happier than Jade, but not very happy. Might as well start in a way telling them.

"What's your problem?" Andre asks as him and Tori walk in together. Are they a thing now?

Trina Jade?" I ask. That was my way of asking them to come in the middle room. Andre is making him and Tori some cereal? Why for her? They have to be couple right?

Once they get to the middle of the room Trina looks nervous...

"You guys know me right?" I ask them even though I know their answer and I know it's wrong...

"Yeah." They all say at the same time. I just shake my head.

"No, no you don't..." I say sadly.

"Cat, what's wrong?" A suspicious Tori asks.

"No, you don't. I'm not Cat they happy preppy girl... I'm Catrina the sad dark girl.." I say nervously.

"And we like her for who she is. So if you don't like her your not her friends." Jade says surely and Trina nods in agreement. Do they really think that? If so that's so nice!

"Huh?" Beck asks confused.

"I'm not... Me..." I say awkwardly.

"Of course we'll still like you! I know I will. I think it's cool that we get to see another side of you." Suprisingly Robbie spoke up first. So he'll still like me?

"Of course we will." Tori was next to speak up. Yay I have two friends who still wanna be friends!

"Come one lil' red. You didn't think we wouldn't like you anymore just cause your not as psycho as we thought." Andre says with a chuckle. Did he just say I was psycho?

"Yeah, we couldn't live without Cat-rina..." Beck says correcting himself.

"You guys can still call me Cat. I hate the name Catrina!" I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"Well then "Cat". You just got yourself some friends." Andre says with a small smile.

"Great! I'm hungry!" I say smiling. They accepted me. It feels so good to know they like me for me.

"What made you tell us now?" Robbie asks confused.

"Well Trina, Jade, and I had a great talk last night." I say smiling at Trina and Jade.

"_Awwww_ I wanna be part of your girly life changing talks." Tori jokingly whines. She can if Jade will let her. I personally like Tori. She seems like a nice person.

"Then join us tonight!" Jade says quietly. I wonder if Tori heard...

"Really?" Tori screams jumping out of her chair nearly spilling her cereal on Andre.

"We have to get going guys." Beck says seriously, but with a frown. He probably dosen't feel like getting of his lazy butt _hehe_.

"_Oh_ yeah, your right..." Robbie says trailing off. _Ugh_ why can't he love me back?

"Cool." Andre says.

"Hand the milk Harris." Jade says with a smirk.

"Here's the milk "West"" Andre says supressing a laugh while handing Jade the milk. Tori and Beck look really jealous. So Tori does like Andre...

"Tori do you like Andre?" I ask innocently. Dang it I should have asked that before I told my secret.

"_Haha_ Of course I like Andre! He's my best friend!" She exclaims awkwardly.

"No, I mean 'like'" I started the question might as well finish...

"Well I mean... If he likes me..." She mumbles embarressed. I would be too if she blurted out I liked Robbie in front of him.

"You do?" Andre asks in shock. He better like her back or I'll feel so bad!

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." She says sadly as she gets up to walk away.

"Cause I like you too..." He whispers. I think he thinks we're like pranking him or something.

"You do?" She asks repeating what he said earlier.

"_Uh_ yeah! What's not to like?" Andre asks suprised she didn't know before. They kiss and it suddenly feels very awkward to be watching them...

"_Umm_ I'm just gonna be... Over there..." I say nervously. Wouldn't you feel nervous if you were watching a new couple make-out? I start to walk over to Jade, but I soon realize she's making out with Beck. I was going to go by Trina, but I notice she's MIA... That's weird... That leaves Robbie.

"Hey Robbie... It was really awkward." I say blushing.

"Yeah, I can see why." He agrees.

"Are you mad at me?" I whisper.

"You mean for finding out your not as "happy" as what we thought? Nah, I'm actually kind of glad. Not to sound mean or anything, but you were sometimes really annoying..." He states awkwardly.

"I did it for you..." I mutter. It was not meant to be heard, but much to my dismay he heard...

"What do you mean?" He asks then it looks like it dawned upon him. "Do you... Like me?" He asks quietly. I knew I shouldn't have said anything! Now I won't have him as a friend either!

"Yeah, I do..." I pause. I already screwed up our friendship... What's telling him I love him going to mess up? "Infact... I love you..." I whisper sadly.

He lifts up my chin. Why is he lifting my chin? Does he love me bacl?

"I love you too." He says sweetly then closes the gap between our lips.

"_Wow!_ What's going on in here? Is it a make-out fest?" Trina asks as she walks in and sees us all kissing.

"_He he_ guess what Trina! Robbie and I are in love." I say like "Cat" would.

"_Oh_ my gosh! We're gonna be late!" Jade exclaims nervously. It's her dream to be here. She's wanted to visit since 2nd grade.

"Yeah let's go!" Beck exclaims running out the door with Jade behind. They must have talked last night cause they seem alot happier.

"Yeah lets go!" Andre says slowly. Probably still in shock of kissing Tori. He gets up and starts running.

"Mhmm!" Tori says running after Andre.

"Lets go." I say with a smile and Robbie and Trina start running to the car.

(Jade's wearing .com/imgres?q=Goth+outfits&hl=en&sa=X&rls=:en-us&biw=1016&bih=554&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=BUve-o8LMfNkSM:&imgrefurl=.com/tag/goth&docid=zc26Nz8xKVpgkM&w=430&h=628&ei=vjhQTq3uO6f40gHTqZCdBw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=391&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=91&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0&tx=33&ty=66 )

(Beck is wearing .com/imgres?q=Pictures+of+Avan+Jogia&hl=en&rls=:en-us&biw=1016&bih=554&tbm=isch&tbnid=wQ9V5mc1wsIwHM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=jrzSYgdKVDkOrM&w=600&h=600&ei=3jlQTp66GObF0AGnzo3TDg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=406&page=6&tbnh=116&tbnw=117&start=95&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:95&tx=63&ty=60 )

(Andre is wearing .com/imgres?q=Pictures+of+Leon+Thomas&hl=en&rls=:en-us&tbm=isch&tbnid=8NE12wNg9rUx3M:&imgrefurl=.com/photo-gallery/410886/leon-thomas-victorious-1-year-01/&docid=CgeCAp1wMc8luM&w=335&h=500&ei=TDpQTpjuF4Xu0gGYzpQU&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=266&vpy=160&dur=6172&hovh=274&hovw=184&tx=53&ty=184&page=5&tbnh=127&tbnw=81&start=72&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:72&biw=1016&bih=554 )

(Tori is wearing .com/imgres?q=Pictures+of+Victoria+Justice&hl=en&rls=:en-us&tbm=isch&tbnid=KPTCseB5_L0zM:&imgrefurl=.com/spots/victoria-justice/images/2780389/title/victoria&docid=mnb2uClsuWD9wM&w=399&h=600&ei=0TpQTp2UI6nj0QHZkJmpBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=232&vpy=175&dur=7547&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=99&ty=127&page=5&tbnh=122&tbnw=79&start=89&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:89&biw=1016&bih=554 )

(Cat is wearing .com/imgres?imgurl=http:/eur...com/ng/mo/premiere_&imgrefurl=.&h=400&w=243&sz=18&tbnid=cB-EYhhjXRywAM:&tbnh=94&tbnw=57&prev=/search%3Fq%3DPictures%2BOf%2BAriana%2BGrande%2Bin%2Bcasual%2Bwear%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=Pictures+Of+Ariana+Grande+in+casual+wear&docid=6skYUc4ZexJGkM&sa=X&ei=wDxQTsTsJKLW0QHC69SOCw&ved=0CC0Q9QEwBg&dur=157 )

(Robbie is wearing .com/people/Matt-Bennett/pictures/'Eastbound-Down'-Season-2-TV-Series-Los-Angeles-Premiere-Arrivals-525459 )

(Trina is wearing .com/lookbook/Beaded+Dress/O60Fcp_B8SE )

_**~At Shake It Up!~**_

_**XXXXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXX**_

"Rocky I'm so exited!" I exclaim happily. I can't wait to meet the people coming! espescially Andre. He looks really cool.

"I know! How much longer till they get here?" Rocky questions. She said she can't wait to meet Cat. She says Cat looks bubbly enough to be awesome. Whatever that means...

"_Um_ they should be here in about... Actually a couple minutes."

"Yay!" Is yay all she can think to say? We're about to meet someone from HollyWood!

"Maybe they'll be here early."

"Cece and Rocky your guests are here." An annoucer says threw the speakerphone. At least they don't call me Cecelia anymore...

"Cece, they're here!" Rocky exclaims exitedly while grabbing myarm and squealing. I can't wait to meet them! They all seem like really nice people.

We walk to the stage and see four girls and three guys on the stage in awe.

"Like what you see?" I ask normally.

They turn around and see us.

"Your Cece Jones, The girl who did the comedy dance last week!" The one named Tori exclaims when she sees me.

"_Uhh_ yeah, it was a pleasure doing something for comedy." I say weirdly.

"And your Rocky!" A girl named Cat says happily.

"Tis true!" Rocky squeals. I swear she can be _**soooo**_ dramatic!

"Cece?" A boy in the back asks. This boy confuses me. He looks exactly like my bestfriend back in HollyWood that I had before I moved here. Unfortunatly we lost touch after I moved.

"Yeah?" I ask. It would be so cool if it was him. I miss him a lot!

"What's the secret code?" He asks suspiciously. Mine and my HollyWood BFF's was peanutbutter.

"Peanutbutter?" I question.

"Cece!" He yells then scoops me up in a hug. I'm sure everyone is realy confused at our actions.

"Beck! How have you been?" I ask happily as I let go of him.

"I'm sorry, but what were you doing hugging my boyfriend?" Some girl named Jade says. I was friends with him first!

"Jade relax. This was my best friend before she moved!" Beck says in a soothing voice.

"I missed you so much!" He exclaims giving me another quick hug.

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing hugging my girlfriend?" Ty says the exact thing Jade said.

"Hey Ty." I say giving him a peck on the lips. "This was my bestfriend before I moved here." I say with a grin.

"My names Beck." Beck greets as he puts his hand out for Ty to shake. Thankfully he accepts!

"I'm Ty." Ty says smiling. Why did Jade's eyes go wide when he came in the room? She better not got her eyes on my man!

"T- Ty?" Jade asks awkwardly. Ty now notices her and blushes like crazy.

"Hey Jade..." Ty says also awkwardly. Did I miss something?

"What?" We all scream, but them two.

"I once visited HollyWood and I met Jade... We were instant bestfriends, but... We tried dating and it didn't work out..." Ty says nervously. She dated _my_ Ty?

"Yeah, but... Friends?" Jade asks nervously. _Umm_ I don't know if I want her friends with Ty...

"Friends!" Ty says grinning.

"Anyone else know eachother?" Rocky questions with a laugh.

"Nope... Wait aren't you- Just joking!" Tori teases. _Wow_ that was a pretty good joke...

"I have something to say!" Beck states loud enough for everyone to hear while stepping in the middle of the group.

"Ty, if you break Cece's heart I will break your arm. That's it." He says then moves back... That might make Ty just a wee mad...

"Understood." Ty say a little threw gritted teeth, but I think I was the only one who saw.

"So ya ready for a great Chicago dance?" I ask smiling.

"You bet!" Was Beck's reply. Everyone else just nods.

I get up on the stage and pray to god I don't mess up again!

_**END CHAPTER!**_

**A/N**

**chakira who said**

**real good it, can't wait 2 read more**

**Thank you so much! I love updating and pleasing you readers! :D**

**glittergirl2410 who said**

**please please please update im begging you i cant wait to hear the rest!**

**I'm so glad you like it! I'm having so much fun writing this! I love adding twist and angst in my storys! :)**

**I love writing this story! Crossovers are so fun! :D Hope you liked the Beck/Cece thing! :D**


	5. The Sleepover!

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

**Summary**

**As Cece fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going threw a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!**

* * *

><p><span>"I have something to say!" Beck states loud enough for everyone to hear while stepping in the middle of the group.<span>

"Ty, if you break Cece's heart I will break your arm. That's it." He says then moves back... "That might make Ty just a wee mad"... Cece thinks nervously.

"Understood." Ty say a little threw gritted teeth, but Cece thinks she is the only one who saw.

"So ya ready for a great Chicago dance?" Cece asks smiling.

"You bet!" Was Beck's reply. Everyone else just nods.

Cece gets up on the stage and prays to god she don't mess up again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXCece's POVXXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm so nervous and I feel like I'm gonna be sick! I'm still going to dance though, cause well I want Beck to see me. I missed him so much. And I want to show him who I've become...<p>

"Are you guys ready to see an awesome dance Shake It Up! style?" I ask happily.

"Yeah!" They all shout.

"Well good! We also have some guests here that are some very lucky winners to watch us live and meet us! So if you want a chance to meet us remember to send in a video!" I say exitedly. If I mess this up I might be off the show... For good... Dancing is my life and it could be ruined because of my ~_Gulp_~ Dyslexia...

"And in this dance is... Ty Blue, Cece Jones, Me Rocky Blue, Tinka ~Gags~ Hensenheffer (A/N I have no idea if I spelled that right! LOL), Gunther Hensenheffer, and some other back up dancers!" Rocky exclaims. (A/N I know they're back-up dancers themselves, but in this story they all got promoted to _ummm _not back-up dancers? LOL)

We start dancing to "Oh Yeah" by "Big Time Rush" and I think I'm doing good until I realize I'm like totally off beat. _Crap _what do I do? I look at Ty for help and he just nods... Does that mean I should stop the dance and confess? I think I need to.

"Stop the dance!" I exclaim almost in tears, but I _need _to be strong.

One of things I notice is that Beck is looking at me with a very confused expression.

"She has something to say." Ty states while coming up to me to support me. _Awwww_ he's always going to be here for me! That's why I love him.

"I- I'm Dyslexic... And to all you people who are going to call me stupid. Save it. I'm not going to listen to you cause I have a perfect boyfriend who loves me and amazing friends." I say while looking at Beck, Rocky, and all my other friends.

"And I'm always going to be here for my girl." Ty says while kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry for messing up the dances the last two shows. So so sorry!" I say now crying.

"Vow..." Tinka starts. Is she on my side? Yay Tinka and I can be friends. I need all the friends I can get right now... Even if one's name is Tinka...

"Your so... Stuvpid! _haha _wow Cece, vour so dumb! At vleast now your gonna be fired and I have a better chance ov a spotvlight dance. And maybe a bvetter chance vith Ty if ve wants." She says batting her eyes at Ty flirtilly, but it made her look like she's mental! Ty wouldn't leave me for her... Would he?

"That is it! Tinka I can't take this! Stop trying to hurt my friends! Just stop! I've put up with your rudeness, but I can not take it anymore!" Gunther screams. Gunther? Mad at her? Why is Gunther standing up for me?

"Buvt Gunter!" Tinka exclaims crying out her twins outburst.

"No Tinka. I'm done." Gunther says walking off the stage.

"And there is no way I'd ever leave Cece for you." Ty spat. Ty does love me?

"And anyone who still wants to be Cece's friend even though she has Dyslexia come up here!" Rocky exclaims. No! I don't want to see how many friends I have left...

I see Beck walk up hand in hand with Jade. I feel a pang of jealousy that I can't help. I miss us being BFF's and holding hands all the time. Before a time when all we thought about was dating... Cause I do _not _wanna date Beck. I love Ty. Next I see the rest of the victorious as we call them gang walk up. Then Guther? Deuce... I was worried about Deuce... He likes to tease people and I don't know, but I guess I was worried he would tease me... Wow Gary to? And many others stepped up. People do still like me even _after _they found out I'm an idiot?

"See Cee? We love you no matter how smart you are or if your a dancer or not." Ty says lovingly.

"I love you all! You guys are so amazing... And I don't know what I would do without you." I say letting tears of happiness fall. I see something really unexpected happen... Tinka steps up. Tinka?

"Cece... I'm- I'm sorry. Please fogive me. I guess I never noticed how my words can hurt other people. And Gunthers words really I guess... Broke threw to me.." Tinka says also crying.

"I- I forgive you... Because I don't wanna think back later and regret I never did." I say surely. I'm letting this go. No matter how hard it is to... I just hope Gunther can forgive her.

"Thank you so much!" She says threw tears while running up to me and hugging me.

"And that's it for this drama filled episode of Shake It Up!" Gary says in his announcer voice. I wonder how he gets it that low? Wait I was crying and making a scene on Shake It Up! Live?

"Cece, I'm really sorry." A blushing Tori says sadly. Why is _she _sorry?

"Huh?" I ask. I have no idea what she is talking about.

"Well I said about last weeks "comedy" act." She explains.

"You didn't know." I say then give her a hug. She looks really relieved.

"Group hug!" Exclaims Trina. And we all join in a group hug. It feels amazing to hug Beck again! I missed my best friend a lot.

"I'm very proud of you Cece." Suprisingly it was Gary who said that.

"Thanks Gary. Oh and I heard you and my mom are dating now?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah, I really like your mom. I pestered her enough to go on a date with me and she finally agreed!" Gary says happily. He better like my mom or he's dead!

"I'm glad you like her. Hopefully you like her more than I do." I joke,

"Is that any way to talk about your mom?" My mom asks as she walks in the room.

"Hi mom..." I say sheepishly.

"I seen Shake It Up!." My mom says awkwardly.

"What did you think of it?" I say acting like there's nothing wrong.

"Cece! I'm so proud of you for everything! The way you stood up to Tinka, the way you told, and even the way you forgave Tinka. I don't know if I could have forgiven Tinka that easily." My mom states proudly. Is she really that proud of me?

* * *

><p>We're at my place and by we I mean Ty, Rocky, Tori, Andre, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Jade, Beck, and I.<p>

"Cece, look at the comments the Shake It Up! Website got!" Ty exclaims as he's looking on my computer.

"What they say?" Andre asks.

"Wow Cece! I have Dyslexia and am embarressed by it to, but because of you I'm going to be open at my whole school tomorrow! ~intolove"" Deuce reads exitedly.

"They still like me?" I ask suprised. I honestly thought I would lose all my fans.

"Of course Cece, your still the same Cece. Dyslexia or not." States Beck. Beck is such an awesome friend.

"Yeah Cece. We'll always be here for you!" Rocky says smiling.

"Thanks guys." I say glossy-eyed.

"Guys check this one out." Andre commands.

"Cece your such an inspiration! P.s your bf is hot!" Cat reads.

"I like this person! Anymore about me... I mean Cece." Ty says laughing. He better be joking!

"Awww that's sweet! And I know..." I say happily.

"He is hot." Trina whispers in my ear.

"I know right?" I whisper back.

"_Um _you do know we can hear you right?" Robbie asks awkwardly. Trina and I blush a lot!

"You can continue though." Ty says smirking. I made him more cocky then before! _Crap_!

"Lets read one more." Rocky says. "Oh and can we like not discuss how "hot" my brother is infront of me?" Rocky adds on causing me to blush more.

"_Uhh _sure." I say chuckling, I'm really embarressed!

"Cece, it took alot of nerve saying that on live tv. You are lucky to have such great friends, my friends suck and don't like me. They found out I was Dyslexic and now they don't talk to me :(" Ty reads.

"Awww that's so sad! I am lucky to have such great friends." I say side hugging Beck and Rocky.

"You better believe it." Deuce says while coming up to me and side hugging me also.

"Give Tori a squeeze!" Tori exclaims while opening her arms.

"_Haha _ok." I say while hugging her.

"How can I resist a hug now?" Andre asks while coming up and giving me a hug.

"Ok we need a hug too." Trina says for Cat, Jade, and her. Cat and Jade just nod in agreement.

They walk over to me and trap me in a tight hug.

"Dosen't your boyfriend get a hug to?" Ty asks with his chocolate brown eyes. I love his eyes! I could gaze into them all day, but I couldn't in this case cause well... Other people are here...

"Come here." I say then give him a big hug. The hug lasted about twenty seconds and it was great!

"Ok... Now that we've all hugged, why don't we have a sleepover again?" Deuce suggests.

"Great idea!" I exclaim.

"Ok... Why don't we split up? The girls go shopping and get snacks and stuff. And the boys get... _Ummm _what good can a boy do?... _Oh _the boys get the place set up. Like plates, cups, ect." Rocky says.

"_Ummmm _sure I'm not offended..." Andre says weirdly. I would be offended to if my sex just got insulted...

"I'm sorry. Sometimes she says really stupid things..." Ty says while grabbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, she can be a little mental..." Deuce says while doing the crazy sign.

"Hey!" Rocky says offendedly.

"What? You can be." Deuce says embarressed.

"Yeah, but your my boyfriend and _you _can't say I'm mental..." Rocky says with fake sadness, but lucky for her Deuce bought it.

"I'm sorry Rocky!" Deuce exclaims then kisses her.

"Deuce, she was kidding." Ty says in a duh voice.

"Oh. Rocky!" Deuce yells fake angrily.

"_Ahhhhh_!" She yells as she runs away.

"I'm gonna get you!" Deuce exclaims running after her.

"Guys, break it up!" Suprisingly Robbie spoke up first.

"Yes, please break whatever is going on in here up." My mom says as she walks in with Gary.

"Sorry mom. Rocky just insulted men and now Deuce is chasing her..." I inform her.

"Mmhm. Rocky, Gary and I are going out for the night and won't be back until morning. Can you take care of them?" My mom asks... Rocky?

"Why Rocky? I'm the oldest."Ty asks confused.

"Yes, but Rocky is the most responsible person here." My mom tells us.

And there was a lot of "trues" and "yeah"'s around the room.

"Ok, thanks for this important infromation." Robbie thanks. That kid is really awkward. In a cute way I guess...

"_Uhh _your welcome?" I don't think my mom knows who he is...

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, one of the lucky guests that got to come to Chicago for Shake It Up!." Robby tells politely, but it comes out in an unsure tone.

"Good to know... Toodles!" My mom says while walking out of the room.

"Enough with the toodles!" I yell out the door.

"So when should we get stuff ready?" Cat asks to know one specificly.

"How about now?" Jade suggests darkly.

"Ok." Trina answers. I think they're close friends, but I don't know. Hopefully it won't be hard with our age differance.

"And Ty I'm the oldest." Trina states.

"Whatever..." Ty says embarressed. Did he really think he was older than Trina? _Haha _poor Ty...

"So let's go then." Rocky says.

We all kiss our boyfriends goodbye exept Trina who looks like she _really _wants a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"So what do you wanna get?" Cat asks.<p>

"_Ummm _how about we look for cheese puffs while I make a list." Rocky suggests.

"Sound fine." Jade says dully. She may put up a goth act, but I think she's just really sensitive.

"Great!" I say with a grin.

"Where is the cheese puffs?" An annoyed Trina asks.

"I don't know. I've never been to this store before." I clarify.

"Here they are!" I exclaim happily while placing them in the cart.

"It's about time." Jade says still quite dully.

"Yeah, so what's on the list Rock?" I question.

"_Ummmm. _1st Cheese that_. _2nd popcorn_, _3rd pop (soda),4th orange juice cause Deuce likes it, 5th whoppers, 6th peanuts, 7th M&M's, 8th chips, 9th pudding, 10th combos, 11th Ice cream, 12th facials-" Rocky starts naming the lists until.

"I am not doing a facial!" Jade exclaims angrily.

"Come on Jade!" Cat says hopefully.

"Yeah come on! Give it a try!" Tori exclaims exitedly.

"Yeah." Rocky, Trina, and I say.

"Fine. *Rolls Eyes*" Jade agrees.

"Yay!" we all shout together.

"_Oh _and can we can we get a new pair of pajamas?" I ask with so much hope. I want to get something more sexy instead of corny.

"Sure, but you just got a pair. Why do you want _another_?" Rocky asks confused.

"I- I kind of..."

"She wants to look sexy for Ty!" Tori exclaims exitedly. How did she know?

"How did you know?" I whisper/yell.

"Cause your kinda readable." Trina states.

"_Oh_..." I say awkwardly.

"Oh." Rocky mimics."

"Don't laugh..." I plead.

"Fine. Lets tell them about Ty last night!" Rocky exclaims jokingly. I'm guessing she means Ty's pants. _Haha _that was pretty funny...

"What happend last night?" Tori asks. This is Cece... Now is your chance to talk til you drop about Ty...

"It was so funny! Ty sleeps in his boxers and he knew my mom wouldn't want him sleeping at my place in his boxers. The funny thing is though, is that the only pajamas he had was blue with cows on them!" I say laughing.

"_Oh _my gosh! Is he gonna wear them tonight?" Tori asks with a laugh.

"I'll see if I can get him to!" I say grinning.

"So lets go get the popcorn then." Jade says. Probably wanting to get back and see Beck.

"Kk. Hey Rocky." Cat says batting her eyelashes.

"What?" Rocky asks nervously knowing this is not gonna be good.

"Lets dye your hair pink!" Cat exclaims. She is never going to agr-

"Sure, why not." Rocky agreed? What happend to her?

"You what?" I ask shocked.

"I'm going to dye my hair pink." Rocky tells me naturally.

"_Uh _yeah, I got that, but why?" I ask. How could she not understand the question?

"Oh cause I wanna prove to Deuce that I can be wild!" She informs me.

"Yeah, but you'd be sacrificing your natural hair color.

"I'm okay with that. I have to show Deuce I can be awesome!" Rocky exclaims exited. Uh oh... When she gets in this mode there is no arguing.

"Yay let's go get it then!" Cat exclaims.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXXXTy's POVXXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>After Cece leaves I go up to Beck. We need to talk...<p>

"Beck, we need to talk." I tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"What are your intensions with my girlfriend?" I ask angrily.

"Well she's like my best girl friend so I guess, friendship?" He say confused.

"Well good cause I really love her." I state cooly. I just had to make sure of his intensions with _my _girl.

"You really love her don't you." He asks me.

"More than life it's self." I state.

"I just want to make sure she's being taken care of."

"I get it."

"So we cool?"

"We cool." I say with a smile.

"Great." He says with a smile graceing his face as well.

We walk over and get questioning looks from the other dudes.

"What was that about?" Deuce asks.

"I just wanted to know his intensions with _my _girl." I say politely.

"And I needed to know his love for _my _best friend." Beck says nicely.

"Ok then..." Andre says. "Wait! I thought I was your best friend!" He exclaims.

"Well- you know I meant she is like- my best- girl friend..." Beck corrects himself. I stifle a laugh when he mouths "no" to who answer to Andre. I think I could warm up to this guy...

"We should probably set up." Robbie reminds.

"Good idea." Gunther praises as he walks in the apartment.

"What'cha doin' here?" I ask confused.

"_Eh _I just wanted to apoligize again fo what my sister said." He says without the accent.

"Thanks, but I think Cece forgave her." I say with a smile. "Do you wanna stay?" I ask. I hope he'll say yes cause I honestly like him. I respect him for standing up for Cece.

"You sure?" He asks unsurely.

"Yeah, come on in dude." I invite.

"Mmh k." He says hesetantly.

"It's fine bro'." I confirm.

"So you the one who stood up for Cece?" Andre asks.

"Yeah, you did too right?" Gunther replies. Andre just nods.

I get out the cups, Andre gets out some napkins, Beck gets the plates, Deuce gets silverwear out, Robbie gets bowls, and Gunther gets the sleeping area ready.

"Wow I think we'd did pretty good." Robbie says with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd say so fro." Andre says.

"_Haha _he called you fro again! Cause you gotta fro' why you got a girlfriend?" _Ummmm _what's that?

"_Uhhhh_? What?" Deuce, Gunther, and I say at the same time.

"He carries around a puppet named Rex. For some reason it's really special to him so nobody says anything." Beck whisperes in our ears.

"_Ohhhhhhh_." Deuce, Gunther, and I say at the same time again.

"Yeah, so if you guys could just not say anything about it that'd be cool." Andre whispers also.

"Hey guys, this place looks great!" We hear Cece exclaim.

"Hey Ce." I say then come up to her and kiss her.

"Break it up!" Everyone, but Beck and Jade yell.

"Sorry..." Cece says blushing.

"_Ahh _it a'ight. Hey why don' ya ditch the dude and go for a real puppet! " "Rex" exclaims.

"What?" Cece and Rocky asks.

We quickly inform them on what "Rex" is.

"_Ohhhhh_." They say in understanding. Deja vu...

"You guys actually got this place ready?" Tori asks suprised.

"Yup, and all for you ladies!" Andre says smoothly.

"Not that I mind, but what is Gunther doing here?" Rocky asks.

"_Oh _I invited him." I say casually.

"_Ohhh _mamas got some prey!" I hear Trina exclaim in Cat in Jades ear.

"So hello there..." Trina greets flirtally.

"Hey Bay-Bee!" Gunther says without the accent until he says "Bay-Bee".

"Your hot lets sit." Trina says while dragging him to the couch. I try not to laugh when I see him look up and mouth "Yes!". _Haha _ya gotta love Gunther...

"Well umm they hit it off..." Cat states awkwardly as she watches them make-out... It's actually kinda weird to watch...

"Yeah... This is awkward... Lets get the stuff in the kitchen." Jade commands with a smile.

We set up the kitchen then get in our pajamas. Strangely Gunther was wearing his under his clothes... He is one weird kid...

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

chakira who said:

we sure love a good love it your story can't wait 2 read more love cece/beck thing it was cute but do the victorious gang find/know about cece having dyslexia thing i'm planing 2 makeing a fanfiction story myself but don't know anything about making a fanfiction story, any advice?

**I don't know how I thought about the Cece/Beck thing I just wrote it LOL, but I am so unbelievably happy you like it! I'm not to good in english, but one thing I recently found out is you put a comma before a but (LOL I can't say that without laughing haha) Always say when you switch POVs, Ummmm I don't think theres really much else to think of... Oh and try and plan your stories out. I'm struggling with this story cause I didn't plan it out, but never fear I shall press on! LOL**

glittergirl2410 who said:

I love your story the beck/cece thing was genious and the ty/jade thing was too I love this please update somewhen this week I love reading your story I can't get enough of it! Please update like every night and I will review a million times!

_**I love getting reviews! It really does put a smile on my face. Yours though put a smile on my face for the whole day! I love being loved :D I'll try and update like every two days :D And for your other review I will ry and make it atleast 10 chapters :)**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I love this story! I'm finally getting into it :) I love reviews they really brighten my mood. So when you review you make my mom happy cause I don't snap at her (As much LOL) haha jk, but it really does put me in a great mood!**_


	6. Pink Hair!

_Victorious Shakes It Up!_

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

_Summary_

As CeCe fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going through a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!

* * *

><p>"You're hot. Lets sit." Trina says while dragging Gunther to the couch. Ty tries not to laugh when he sees Gunther look up and mouth "Yes!". "<em>Haha<em>, ya gotta love Gunther..." Ty thinks.

"Well, _umm_, they hit it off..." Cat states awkwardly as she watches them make-out.

"It's actually kinda weird to watch..." Thinks Ty.

"Yeah, _umm_, this is awkward. Lets get the stuff in the kitchen." Jade commands with a small smile.

They set up the kitchen then get in their pajamas. Strangely Gunther was wearing his under his clothes... "He is one weird kid..." Ty thinks again, but what Ty did not know was everyone else but Trina was thinking the same thing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>We're all in our pj's. I got a sexy black short short pair of jammy pants and a dark pink tank top to match. Deuce dosen't know about Rocky dying her hair yet. I personally don't think he's gonna like it, but it's her boyfriend...<p>

"So you guys wanna watch a movie?" Tori asks happily.

There was a chorus of 'yeah's through out the room.

"What do you wanna watch then?" Robbie asks.

"Not your face, _haha_!" 'Rex' exclaims. That puppet is so creepy! I mean seriously, just his mouth moving creeps me out!

"That's so mean!" Exclaims Cat. Is she really offended? She does know it's a puppet right?

~Ring Ring~ ~Ring Ring~

"You gonna get that, Jade?" Trina asks, clearly confused.

"_Oh _yeah, sorry. I didn't know it was mine..." Jade mumbles while picking up the phone and leaving the room.

"What do you think that was about?" Deuce asks.

I just shrug my shoulders, but I'm thinking about eavesdropping...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXJade's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>~Ring Ring~ ~Ring Ring~<em>

"You gonna get that, Jade?" Trina asks confused.

"_Oh _yeah, sorry. I didn't know it was mine..." I mumble while picking up my phone and leaving the room.

I knew very well it was my phone. I just don't know about this offer I'm getting. You see, I have an offer that could make me famous in a heartbeat! But it would mean leaving Beck and I don't think I could do that... I really am in love with Beck, but this is an amazing oppertunity... What should I do? Why am I asking myself this? I'm losing it!

"Hello?" I greet nervously.

"Yes, hello to you too... Is this Jade West?" He asks me.

"Yes... Did I get it?" I ask close to tears.

"You got it girl! Congradulations!"

"_Oh _my gosh! Really? But are you sure I'm right for it?" I don't know why I asked that. It will make them see how unperfect I am and pick someone likeTori!

"Yeah! You are perfect! When do you wanna move?"

"_Oh umm_, I'll have to think about that... When do I have to be there?"

"In atleast three months." That's not very much time...

"Ok, can I talk to my boyfriend? Before I for sure decide please?"

"Of course. Take your time, but not to much!" He says then hangs up.

Here could go my entire relationship with Beck. I don't know if I'm ready for that...

I walk back in the living room and I feel like I'm going to be sick!

"Hey babe." Beck says smiling then all the sudden his smile falters. "What's wrong?" He asks concerned. Huh? _Oh_... am I... crying? Jade West does not cry! I need to stop doing this!

"Can I talk to you?" I ask tears still escaping my eyes.

"Of course." Beck says as he starts getting up from the couch.

"No sit. _Uhh_, I guess this is something actually you all need to here..." I confess nervously.

"Go on..." Andre says suspiciously.

"I-I'm..." I pause to clear my throat. "I got a role in a tv show here in Chicago. It's a musical kind of show..." I say still crying

"That's great!" Tori exclaims happily.

"I have to move here." I say barely above a whisper.

"You- *ahem* you're moving." Beck asks near tears himself. I knew this was a terrible idea. He's going to be so crushed he'll break up with me! I should have turned this offer down as soon as I got it!

"That's why I wanted to talk... We have four options... One I take the role and we have a long distance relationship... Two I move here and- and we break up." I say with a pause. I just needed a breath.

"Three you, move here with me. And four... I don't take the offer." I say calmly yet for some reason I'm still crying.

"Well, four and two are obviously out of the question." Beck says instantly.

I let out a breath of relief when he turns down option two.

"There's more..." I say awkwardly. Who am I Robbie? Jade West is _not _an awkward person! Well, right now I don't feel like Jade West.

"They need back-up singers and actresses. They want Cat and Tori..." I say tiredly. Trina is not going to like this. Well, until I give her, her news.

"And they don't want _Mwa_?" Trina exclaims confused.

"Well, they want you, but they only want you as an actress. they said you sound like a _ummm_..." I pause then whisper in her ear, "Cow being murdered with a rake..."

"When you sing." I finish this time out loud.

"Yay! I'm gonna be an actress! **(A/N I know she sucks at acting, but pretend she's decent k? For me? :D)"** Trina exclaims this time excitedly. Is she not fazed that I said she sucks at singing?

"We're gonna be actresses?" Cat asks happily. I haven't seen her this happy since her and Robby kissed.

"Yup." I say now smiling, but the smile goes away knowing that I might still be leaving Beck. "What do you want to do Beck?" I ask sadly. I hope he don't leave me. He can move his RV wherever I'm going to live!

"I- I need to think about it." He answers seriously.

"Ok... I understand." I answer ruefully.

"So you're going to stay in Chicago then?" CeCe asks hopefully. Does she like me? I dated her boyfriend. Why would she want me anywhere near him?

"Yeah, but I got three months left in HollyWood. Then I'll move here." I say with a small smile forming on my lips.

"Well then, I can't wait!" Rocky says grinning.

"Yeah, it'll be cool to be somewhere new." I say now fully smiling.

"So welcome to Chicago." Ty says grinning also. I Iook at CeCe's face. She looks a little mad, but she looks like she's trying not to overreact. Maybe I could atleast try and be friends with her.

"Can you see if they need a music writer?" Andre asks hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do." I assure.

"What about me? I'm a good actor!" Robbie exclaims.

"_Ha_, if good acting means you suck then you're a great actor!" Rex jokes.

"Rex..." Robbie whines.

"Again, I'll see what I can do, but if I can only get one guy, I'm gonna get Beck." I say lovingly in Becks direction.

"Thanks. Wait! That's a great idea! Maybe I can get an acting job here and we can all be here!" Beck exclaims excitedly.

"And I can keep my boyfriend here! Beck your a genius!" I say then go up to him and kiss him passionatly.

"I try to be." I say with a smile.

"Yay! So everyone is possibly staying?" Rocky exclaims happily.

"_Uh huh_!" I say with a grin. Jade West isn't supposed to grin either, but I'll make an exception because I'm really happy!

"So now that, that's settled. Why don't we watch a movie now." CeCe says with a chuckle. She does seem like a nice girl. She seems a lot like me actually. I know I'm all goth and stuff, but I don't know... She just reminds me of me.

"Yeah, how about "I am legend"?" I suggest.

"Sounds good. Shall we start it? Bay-Bee!" Gunther asks in a stupid accent. I think Gunther is like the Robbie of their group...

"Yup." CeCe answers while getting up to put in a dvd.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wow that was a lot of drama! Atleast I get to, get to know Jade. She seems really nice. I hope we can get past the boyfriend thing. 'Cause in a way we dated the others boyfriend, but I was just friends with Beck.<p>

"_Awww_, I still don't see why they had to kill the dog." Rocky says sadly. She always cries at this movie.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it a movie." I state matter of factly as I turn off the movie.

"Snack time?" We all yell. Well except Jade and Beck who are kissing.

"_Ooh_, sounds good." Jade says while getting up.

"Hey! We were just kissing." Beck states annoyed that she broke it off for food. It's fun to watch him suffer, _haha_. I must admit, it is weird watching your best-guy-friend kiss someone...

"Whatever." Jade jokingly replies. At least I think she was joking...

"Cool!" Trina exclaims happily.

We all go to the kitchen and get some food. We put Rocky's hair dye in the bathroom. There is one thing though... We decided to all dye our hair pink... I don't know how they talked me into it, but luckily I talked them into getting a not as strong hair DIE for me. So mine should wash out in like a week.

"Yay, ice cream! Hey, when do you guys wanna do facials?" Tori asks, but I know what she's really asking about.

"_Ummm_, how about in like twenty minutes." Rocky says nervously. The reason she's so nervous is because when we do facials we're gonna dye our hair instead of facials.

"Why are you nervous?" Deuce asks suspiciously. He knows Rocky better than I thought!

"No reason.. Just I, _uhhh_... I've never done a facial of this kind before. And sometimes facials are ya know how some kinds are ya know, screwy..." She says naturally. Good lie Rock... Good lie...

"_Oh_, ok." Deuce says satisfied with her answer.

"Cool." Cat says with a smile.

I gotta go to my room! This has to be done before I forget!

"_Uhh_, I'll be right back!" I exclaim while running off to my room. This is going to be so perfect!

I play a couple notes on my piano and am so proud!

"Yes!" I mutter under my breath. I just finished one of the songs I've been working on. It's really weird that I can write songs with Dyslexia, but I looked it up and found out that all Dyslexia cases are differant. So yes, I guess, I do write songs.

I'm playing the song all together and am shocked at how profecianal it sounds. Am I that good? I mean, I think it sounds good. I wish I had someone to help me work out the couple of kinks in it though.

"CeCe, are you okay?" Andre asks while coming in my room.

"_Uhh, _yeah, sorry." I say embarrassed. Nobody knows I write songs, not even Rocky. I guess it's just a hobbie that is personal to me. I don't know how good I am and I don't wanna make a fool of myself in front of people.

I pretend to turn a song off with my MP3 player.

"What song were you listening to?" He asks curiously.

"Oh, it's just- _Uhh _called "Be careful"." I tell him. It was called "Be Careful" He just dosen't know it's _my _song...

"Play it. I've never heard of it and I pride myself on knowing every song ever made!" He exclaims in a cocky voice. _Oh_, this song isn't very well know...

"_Uhhh_, it's _umm, _not very good." I lie. This is one of my best songs. I don't know if it's just my taste in music, but I love this song!

"_Awww_, come on let me hear it!" Andre pleads. He's not gonna stop... I always thought Rocky would be the first to know I write songs.

"Ok, but don't laugh at it!" I exclaim forcefully. He looks really confused.

"Ok?" He agrees.

I play the entire song on my piano again and he looks shocked. Do I look that untalented?

"You write songs?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah, and no one knew until you. Thank you very much!" I say then teasingly shove him.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Ty asks protectively.

"I _uhh_." I look at Andre for help.

"CeCe, wrote a song!" Andre exclaims gingerly. I look at him and the look is a look of "Dude?"

"Sorry, I forgot..." Andre says sheepishly.

"You write songs?" Ty asks confused.

"Yeah, I do, but they aren't very good." I say awkwardly.

"Not very good? Girl are you crazy?" Andre asks suprised.

"Guys what is going on in here? We can here yelling all the way from out here!" Tori exclaims as she walks in.

"_Oh_, this just gets better..." I mutter annoyed.

"CeCe, writes songs!" Andre says grinning. "_Oh_, oops..." He says with his bright smile faltering.

"That's so cool." Tori praises with a smile.

"Thanks, but I-" I start.

"You write songs CeCe?" Rocky asks confused.

"Yes! I write songs! I've went through this like five times! Everyone gather 'round I write songs!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"That's really cool CeCe." Cat says joining on the conversation. Everyone else walks in and I feel like I'm gonna be sick.

"Play the song, CeCe." Andre says encouragingly. I knew there was no arguing. It's ten against one...

"Fine... Only because I know you guys would keep bagering me if I didn't..." I say in an annoyed tone.

I play the song and everybody looks at me in awe.

"That was amazing!" Cat exclaims.

"When did you learn to play the piano, CeCe?" Rocky asks me confused.

"I started teaching myself right before I moved here. It was a good way to let out emotions 'cause I didn't wanna move when we did." I say naturally. They like it! This is so amazing!

"And you've kept your talent under wraps for _that _long?" Deuce asks mouth gaping.

"_Uh_, yeah. Is that bad?" I ask uncomfortably.

"No way!" Ty exclaims. What he does next is pick me up and spin me. I don't think I can get any happier, but suprisingly I can! 'Cause he brings me in for a sweet kiss.

"Again break it up!" Rocky yells annoyed. Ty and I break apart and look at her with diapointed expressions.

"I'm sorry, but it is way to weird watching my brother kiss my bestfriend. So just break it up until I leave k? K, thanks." She says defensivly, without an ounce of regret showing on her face.

Ty and I each mumble a sorry while the others look at us sympatheticly.

"You guys ready to do facials?" Cat asks grinning.

"Yeah!" All of us girls say nervously. I think we're all nervous about the "pink hair" thing...

"What is up with you _dudettes _when you talk about facials?" Gunther asks with confusion and annoyance in his voice.

"It's nothing. We got the cheapest kind and we just read a bad review about it." Jade says with a quick lie. How did she think of a lie that fast?

"_Oh_..." Robbie says.

"So lets go!" We all (we being girls) exclaim.

* * *

><p>We're all in the bathroom and Cat and Jade are reading the instructions for the hair dye. Obviously they have the most expieriance...<p>

"Ok. who wants to go first?" Cat asks. After a while, still, none of us answer.

"Then Rocky is going to go first." Jade demands.

"What? No, let CeCe go first!" Rocky cries. Hey! Did she just throw me under the bus?

"No." Jade simply says and grabs Rocky's hair. Rocky mouths a 'help' while I just smirk.

Jade finished Rocky's hair and now it's time for someone else to go...

* * *

><p>"Who's next?" Jade asks evily.<p>

"Tori." Trina quickly says then shoves Tori closer to Jade.

"Now hold on there, Jade... I think I'm having second thoughts-" That's all she got to say before Jade started putting the dye in her hair.

* * *

><p>Tori's hair is done... Who's next?<p>

"Ok Cat your turn." Jade says with a smirk. Cat doesn't plead as much as the rest of us, but I still think she's nervous.

* * *

><p>Cat's hair is done and I'm worried that I'm gonna be next.<p>

"Ok, older Vega. Your turn." Jade says evily. I'm suprised she didn't add in a '_Mwahaha!_' I'm scared! I'm next!

"Jade... Please! I thought we were friends! Don't do this to me!" Trina exclaims. hoping to change Jade's mind. No such luck.

"_Uh uh_!" Jade exclaims then puts it all in Trina's hair.

* * *

><p>It's my turn...<p>

"CeCe, your turn!" Jade says in a torturous voice.

"_Eeep_." I yelp.

"_Mwahahaha_!" She laughs.

"I knew you were gonna laugh like that! _Ugh_... Ok, I guess here's my natural colored hair." I say sadly.

"You can do this, CeCe." Rocky says and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You're right... I can do this..." I say a little uncovinced.

* * *

><p>And soon it was over and I feel sad. I'm going to miss my hair color. Nobody knows this, but the reason I didn't want to do this was because my hair color reminds me of my dad. My dad had red hair just like mine and I miss him every day. The reason my mom became a cop was because my dad was murdered in a store where someone attempted to rob. Wrong place at the wrong time. I miss him a lot...<p>

"It's your turn, Jade!" Trina exclaims.

"_Oh, _no, no, no, no. I'm goth! No." Jade says with her nose in the air.

"You forced the rest of us into it. It's your turn and you're taking it whether you willingly do it or we put it on you in your sleep." Rocky says through gritted teeth.

I would be mad if I was forced to have my hair dyed... _Oh _wait, I was! She's gonna get her hair dyed!

"_Ugh_, fine..." Jade gives in.

* * *

><p>Cat did Jades hair pretty good... Ok, she did it awesome! Almost as good as Jade! I wonder what they guys are gonna think when they see us...<p>

"That was so much fun!" Exclaims Cat. It was fun...

"Ok, I'm gonna see if the guys are asleep." I inform.

I look out and see they are all asleep. All in different places though.

"They're asleep!" I whisper/yell excitedly.

"This is gonna be so funny! What else should we do to suprise them?" A happy Rocky asks.

"_Ummm_, how about the classic whip cream on cell phone?" I suggest.

"Sure, anything that would torture them will work." Trina says with a satisfied smile.

"Cool." I say then creep out of the room to the kitchen with the others close behind.

I grab the whip cream and we walk out to the living room.

"I'll go first. Then Rocky, Jade, Cat, Tori, then Trina." I whisper.

I quietly walk over to where Ty is asleep with his cell phone near him. He just makes it to easy... I spray a bunch of whip cream on it then a tiny bit in his hair. He didn't even stir! Haha he's gonna wake up with such a suprise!

I hand the can to Rocky and she does the same thing except she doesn't spray it in Deuce's hair. Am I a bad girlfriend for doing that? Apperantly not 'cause Jade just did the same thing I did... Then the rest go, but none of the others put whip cream on their bf's hair. I can see Jade and I really getting along... We're both evil!

"You ready?" Rocky whispers excitedly. We all nod furiously. Even Jade!

"1... 2... 3!" Tori says then we all hit the call button and the apartment is filled with ringing phones.

"_Mmph_... Hello?" Ty says with a grunt as he smushes the phone to his face. _Haha_! I knew it'd make me feel awesome! The rest end in the same way. Each with their own greeting though. One thing I thought was really funny was Beck's ring tone for Jade. It was "Forget To Breath" by Renee Cassar. I'm gonna have to tease him about that later...

"_Uhhhh_! Did I fall asleep shaving again?" A confused Andre exclaims.

"You just got punked!" Rocky yells tantingly and we all start laughing.

"What's with you hair?" Robbie yells confused. I decide to play dumb.

"What do you mean?" I ask stupidly.

"It's pink!" Gunther exclaims probably wondering what the heck was going on.

"Huh?" Rocky asks catching on to my plan and pretending to be confused also.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Cat asks also catching on.

"_Oh_, I get it! I'm dreaming! _Haha_, that makes much more sense! The real CeCe, wouldn't ever pull such a mean prank on me!" Ty says laughing. I decide to cave in.

"Sorry, babe, but it's not a dream. My hair really is pink and I really did just prank you." I say and put a gentle kiss on his lips.

"So you all dyed your hair pink?" Beck asks confused.

"Yeah we-" Jade starts.

"Dude what's in your hair?" Andre asks. That would be the whip cream...

"Yeah, and yours too, Ty!" Robbie exclaims upon seeing Ty's hair also.

"Good times... Good times..." I yell and give all the girls a high five.

"Why don't they have stuff in their hair?" Beck asks also confused.

"Lets just say CeCe and I are the more... Evil ones of the group..." Jade says with a smirk and I smirk with her.

"_Hehe_..." I snicker. Ty looks at me with a look that looks like he's gonna chase me so I think I should probably ru-

"I'm gonna get you!" Ty says with fake anger.

"_Hahaha_! You can't get me!" I yell tantingly.

"I'm still gonna get you!" Ty says still joking.

"Rocky help! Beck?" I beg for help with so much hope even though I knew they wouldn't help.

"Sorry, I got my own problems here!" Rocky exclaims as she runs from Deuce.

"Yeah, and I need to chase Jade." Beck says coolly. So coolly Jade didn't realize what he said and when she did it was almost to late, but she was able to run.

"Does this mean you guys are gonna chase us?" Trina asks pointing to her and Cat.

"You tell us!" Gunther shouts as he and Robbie start to charge after them.

I take a break and laugh, but I soon realize it was a mistake cause Ty caught me.

"Ty! _Haha_! Let me go!" I exclaim laughing harder.

"Never!" Ty says laughing himself.

"Girls! I'm caught!" I yell for help. They all run after me and try and help, but in the end they just get caught by there boyfriends.

"CeCe- _haha_- this is all- _haha_- your fault!" Rocky exclaims as Deuce tickles her.

"I don't think they're gonna let up!" Tori says as Andre tickles her too. Am I the only one who isn't being-

"_Haha_, Ty! No, don't tickle me! Haha!" I exclaim happily.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ya guys like it? I loved this chapter! I think it's one of my faves out of the whole story! :D**

**chakira who said:**

**thanks for the advice i'll follow your advice. it werid it like the ideas just come 2 me i don't think them.i have a lot of ideas but i think i'll someone**

**great story really hope you update soon really can't wait 2 read more**

**You're welcome :) If you can tell me your account I'll read your stories if you want :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**glittergirl2410 who said:**

**Yay i cant wait to see what happens next!**

**I love reading this you are an amazing writer!**

**i love what you did with the dyslexia thingy**

**please write more and soon cant you work on like two chapters and then upload two at once! but like every two days!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! :) I had so much fun writing this! :D**

**Thanks so much for calling me an amazing writer! it means a lot! I got a flame on another one of my stories that said I was a terrible writer and it got me really down. Haha, I wish I could do that, but I have to work on school and stuff :p I'm suprised I got this one up! :D**

**So anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! I also suggest listening to the song "perfect" by "simple plan" it's so good! And for all you who are not allowed to listen to cussing music like me. This song don't got cussing! :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	7. The Hospital?

_Victorious Shakes It Up!_

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

_Summary_

As CeCe fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going through a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!

* * *

><p><span>"Girls! I'm caught!" CeCe yells for help. They all run after her and try and help, but in the end they just get caught by their boyfriends.<span>

"CeCe- _haha_- this is all- _haha_- you're fault!" Rocky exclaims as Deuce tickles her.

"I don't think- _haha_- they're gonna let up!" Tori says as Andre tickles her too. "Am I the only one who isn't being-" CeCe starts thinking until...

"_Haha_, Ty! No, don't tickle me! _Haha_!" CeCe exclaims happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I scream as Ty tickles me. <em>Haha<em>, what is he doing? Why am I having so much fun?

"Ty!" I shout as he keeps tickling me.

"Ok... Truce!" I say with a couple breaths while he pauses.

"Fine, but on one condition." He agrees. _Uh oh_... This can't be good...

"Yeah, anythi-" I start, but am cut off by him spraying whip cream on my face.

"You are forgiven." He says graciously.

"I still got you first!" I mutter under my breath with no intension of him hearing.

"Careful, do you want more whip cream?" Ty asks evily.

"_Oh_, Ty! You're such a hunk! Thanks for the whip cream!" I say sarcasticly.

"Ha ha." Ty says.

"Ty... Can I ask a favor of you?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asks suspiciously.

"You see... The girls wanted to see you in your jammy pants..." I say innocently.

"_Ugh_! You told about that?" He whines.

"Rocky did and I confirmed it! Please... For me!" I say with a puppy dog face.

"Fine, but only 'cause I know you would keep pestering me until I would wear them." He says matter of factly.

"Yay! Go get them on!" I say with a grin. Right now he was wearing a pair he made Deuce let him wear.

"Hey CeCe, what do you got in your hair?" Rocky asks confused.

"Ty sprayed whip cream in it." I say naturally.

"Good idea!" Beck states then grabs the whip cream and sprays it on Jade.

"_Oh _no you didn't!" Jade yells then tackles him to the ground.

"Ya know Beck, I would help, but this is oddly amusing." I tell.

"Ok Tor, your turn!" Andre states wickedly.

In the end we all had whip cream in our hair...

"Again CeCe, this is all your fault! You just had to come up with whip cream in their hair." Rocky says sarcasticly, but she was joking... I think...

"It kinda is..." Cat says sadly.

"What? I can't walk around in my own house with whip cream on my head?" I ask confused. All the sudden we all burst out laughing.

"I'm back." An embarrassed Ty says as he walks out.

"Dude! You made me give you pants so you didn't have to wear those! _Haha_!" Deuce says laughing. It is pretty funny...

"Why do you even have those?" Beck asks trying not to laugh. He's doing a good job, but he looks constipated!

"You gotta go to the bathroom Beck?" Jade asks with a chuckle. Can we like read eachothers mind or something?

"She made me wear them!" Ty exclaims while pointing to me.

"Hey!" I say then stick my tongue out at him.

"Who wants to listen to some tunes?" I ask grinning.

"Sure." Trina spoke up after Gunther put more whip cream in her hair.

"What'cha wanna hear?" I ask.

"You." Ty says simply.

I don't know..." I say unsurely.

"Come on!" Beck cheers.

"Yeah, you sounded great." Andre says happily.

"Fine." I say and bring my piano out to the living room. My piano is pretty small so it's kind of portable.

I play another one of my songs after I pressed the record button on my phone. I don't wanna have to stay sitting the whole time, so if they wanna hear my songs and hear me sing they can do it through a recording.

"Maybe Jade can get you a spot on the tv show!" Robbie says still shocked of how good the song is. They hadn't heard this one yet.

"Yeah, I'll try." Jade says cracking a smile.

"But I don't think I'm that good... And-" I start.

"No Ce, you're amazing." Ty says assuringly.

"Still I don't know..." I say unsurely.

"Just try out and you never know." Cat says smiling.

"Thanks guys." I say also smiling.

"Can we hear another song?" Robbie asks.

"Sure!" I exclaim suddenly happy.

I do another song, but before I do I turn on the recorder.

"CeCe, how do you do it?" A flabber gasted Rocky asks. Like I said she had no idea that I wrote songs.

"I just write I guess." I say at a loss for words.

"Is there any songs you haven't finished?" Andre questions.

"There's one that I can't seem to get the right notes in." I say slightly ashamed.

"Let me help you then." Andre says proudly. _Awww _that's so sweet!

"Yeah, he writes great songs!" Tori exclaims.

"Ok." I say then sing the song and show what notes I do have in.

"First of all you should change this note to an A minor." **(A/N I have no idea what I'm talking about LOL!)** "And... Walla!" He exclaims satisfied.

"How did you do that?" I ask suprised. Now I know how they felt listening to me!

"Easy, I listen to music like 24/7." He says coolly.

"Well... Thanks!" I exclaim happily.

"You're welcome." He says with a smile.

"Zo, can zany vone tell me vhy you're pink?" Gunther asks.

"Gunther, why are you talking like that? You weren't talking like that last night." Trina states confused.

"_Oh _sorry. I don't really have an accent. I just do it to annoy people with Tinka." Gunther answers with a grin.

"So all that crap about the ol' country was fake?" Rocky asks confused.

"Yeah, pretty much." He answers bluntly.

"So anyway... Rocky talked us all into it." I confess. In the process throwing my bestfriend under the bus. Hey! She did it to me!

"This was _your _doing?" Ty asks clearly mad. I wouldn't want Ty to dye his hair pink...

"Kinda..." Rocky whispers sheepishly.

"I still don't get why you wanted to dye it though." Robbie says with a confused look on his face.

"Well... I-" Rocky starts to tell a story. Probably not "the" story, but I don't care.

"She wanted to show Deuce, she can be wild." Jade says, earning a death glare from Rocky, who obviously wasn't going to tell the truth.

"You don't need to show me that you're "wild"." Deuce says sweetly as he takes her hands in his. Then he muttered something I don't know if I heard right, but it sounded like "I love you", but I don't know. Then she mutters something back and they kiss.

"_Uhh _yeah, you know that thing about your bestfriend and sibling kissing yeah, _um _that's how I feel right now." Ty states, with a mixture of being uncomfortable and annoyance.

"Sorry." Deuce mutters seemingly embarrassed.

"I'm not! Ty stop trying to control my life! I can kiss who I want, when I want!" Rocky screams in Ty's face catching him off gaurd.

"Then why can't I kiss who I want, when _I _want?" Ty asks using Rocky's words against her.

"Because she's my best friend!" Rocky screams again.

"And Deuce is mine." Ty says calmly.

"Yay! I'm your best friend!" Deuce squeals girly like.

"Dude!-" Ty says annoyed by his best friends behaviour.

"You're right Ty... I'm sorry." Rocky says sadly. I guess she really didn't know what she was doing...

"I know I am." He says smiling cheekily.

"_Awwww_! Brother sister feud!" Tori exclaims cutely.

"Hug! Hug! Hug!" I say in hopes of starting a chant.

"Hug! Hug! Hug!" Beck chants with me and everyone else starts now.

They hug and we all say "_Awwwww_!" It really was a cute brother/sister moment.

"Wow Rocky, your hair really brings out your eyes." Cat states sweetly.

"Thanks." Rocky says with a smile as she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear shyly.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Trina asks.

"_Umm_, how about... Dance?" I suggest.

"_Uh uh_! Ty ruined dancin' for me!" Deuce says angrily.

"What did Ty do?" Andre asks curiously.

"He tought me how to dance the tango..." Deuce says with a pause and they look at him like "and?".

"The female part." Deuce says through gritted teeth.

"And not to mention you were trying to impress your girlfriend now ex girlfriend's mom at the time." I say while putting an elbow on Ty and leaning on him.

"CeCe!" Ty says fearfully.

"Yeah?" I ask cofused.

"I'm gonna get you!" Deuce screeams while leaping toward Ty. Luckily for Ty though, he stepped out of the way just in time, but unluckily for Deuce... Let's just say he ran into a door...

"_Oh _my gosh! Deuce are you okay?" Rocky asks worriedly as she runs to his side attentivly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Deuce says weakly.

"Good, now lets dance!" Rocky exclaims excitedly as she drags him to a radio and turns it on.

We all start dancing and having a blast when I see something through the window. I just don't care though so I start dancing with Ty, but I still feel like I'm being watched...

Even Deuce looks like he's having fun dancing. This is insane! I just can't believe how good my life is turning out when just a couple years ago, I wanted to kill myself! Things are for once going good for me...

"I'm gonna get some fresh air. K?" I say with a smile. It's really hot in here and I just need some fresh air.

I walk out on the balcany and shut the door behind me and am instantly greeted with the cold air, but I can't shake the feeling of being watched...

"Hey, CeCe..." A voice says darkly.

"Who's there?" I ask suddenly afraid.

"Do you ever miss your dad?" The voice asks.

"_Uhhh_, yeah..." I say fearfully.

"Well, you won't have to miss him much longer." The voice says then jumps of the balcany. Was that a death threat?

"_Oh _and tell anyone about this and your brother won't have to miss you _or _your father anymore." The voice says then jumps back down. What the heck was that? The only thing I know about the voice is it was a mans...

"Hey CeCe." I hear Beck say with a grin.

"Hey Beck..." I say with tears trailng down my face. I look down and see the man is still looking at me. I can't tell...

"You okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just the stars and stuff remind me of my dad." I say trying to not break down. He envalopes me in a hug and I start sobbing for no reason.

"It'll be okay." He says as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

I look down and see he's still there! Is he waiting for me to say something so he can kill Flynn? Wait... I'm gonna die... He admitted he was going to kill me. It's official, I'm gonna die. The thought terrifies me! I don't wanna die! Everything was going so perfect and now I have to leave it? Why does he wanna kill me?

"No, it won't! I'm scared to die and go with him!" That was the truth... I am scared.

"CeCe, you're not going to die anytime soon." Beck says holding me closer as I sob harder.

I look down to see if he's there and he is! I don't want to get Flynn killed! We may fight, but he means everything to me. Well, him and Ty, but he's my brother and I'm his sister who has to protect him. If dying is what I have to do to keep him safe then so be it! I won't tell!

"What's going on here?" Ty shouts as he sees Beck and I.

"Ty, it's not what you think." Be whispers still not letting go of me.

"Then what is it?" Ty asks angrily.

"It's fine Beck. I'm sorry Ty. It really wasn't what it looked like." I say letting go of Beck. His face softens as he sees my tear stained face.

"Ce, what happend?" Ty asks sadly as he hugs me.

"It's just _ummm_." Crap! I don't remember what I told Beck! I'm just gonna have to wing it! "_Errr _the stars remind me of HollyWood and sometimes I do get homesick." I lie awkwardly.

"I thought you said it was 'cause of your dad?" Beck asks confused.

"It's both." I say tears still escaping my eyes.

"CeCe, tell us what's really wrong." Beck says matter of factly. The guy's still down there and he looks at me evily. I really just can't tell...

"I can't say!" I say through tears as I run inside.

"CeCe, what's wrong?" Rocky asks as I run past her to my room.

I sit on my bed crying. No, not crying more like sobbing my heart out.

"_Awww_, did you wanna tell your friends about me? You can tell them. At your brother's expense, but you can tell." The voice says as he climbs in my window.

"What's your name?" I ask sadly.

"My name is Robert." He says with a smirk plastered on his face.

"And why do you want to kill me if I may ask?" I ask politely even though I wanted to scream for help.

"I was the one who killed your father. Your mom lied. Your dad was murdered not accidently murdered in a shop lift gone wrong."

"Why- Why would she lie?"

"_Meh_, she probably didn't want you to get hurt."

"Does she know you're here yet?"

"No I haven't paid her a visit... yet..."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt-"

"No, I said I wouldn't kill your brother! I said nothing about your mom."

I start crying harder. This can't be happening! Can it? This must be a dream... Why can't this be a dream?

"Please don't hurt her..." I beg.

"Fine, but meet me in the alley around the block." He says then jumps out the window.

"CeCe? CeCe, are you okay?" Ty asks as he comes through my door.

"I need to get Flynn!" I scream as I run past him.

"Where is he?" I ask to no one.

"_Uhhh_, I think with that one geeky kid... Henry!" Rocky informs me confused. I need to get to him before he does! He said he won't hurt Flynn, but I don't trust him. I don't trust him at all...

"Ok, thanks!" I yell as I run out the door and in the direction of Henry's house.

I'm finally at Henry's. I pound on the door and a middle aged woman answers the door.

"_Oh _my! Can I help you?" The woman asks in an overly polite voice.

"I need Flynn! It's an emergency!" I say breathlesly.

"Are you his sister?" She asks concerned.

"Yes."

"Flynn, get out here, sweety."

"Flynn, please come out here! Please! Hurry! It's important!" I scream and he come running out with a worried look on his face.

"You alright, CeCe?" Flynn asks confused.

"No, and if we wait much longer you won't be either." I say hurriedly.

"_Ummm_, can I get my bag and-" He starts, but I grab his arm and make him start running.

"CeCe, what's going on?" Flynn asks confused.

I get down on one knee and say,"Flynn, there is someone who wants to hurt you, ok? And I need to get you home where Ty can protect you." I need to keep him safe! He can't get hurt! I'll never forgive myself if he does...

"Why, Ty?'

"Just come on!" I shout grabbing his arm again.

We finally get back to my house and I'm suprised to find out all of them are sitting in my kitchen looking very worried.

"CeCe!" Beck exclaims while running up to me and hugging me.

"Keep Flynn safe." I say with tears streaming down my face.

"CeCe wait! Why?" Ty shouts coming through my hallway. I thought someone was missing in the kitchen...

"Goodbye." I say and kiss him on the lips for the last time.

"Where are you going?" Jade asks.

"And when will you be back?" Trina also asks.

"That's the thing... I won't... Take care of Flynn." I say crying harder.

I walk away and am suprised to see that nobody is following me. Maybe no one is going to miss me...

"Hello?" I say as I walk into the dark alley.

"Hey CeCe." 'Robert' says as he walks through the shadows and is now visible.

"Would you just kill me already?" I beg. I don't want to be tortured...

"No! I want to tell you why your father had to die." He says with an evil snicker.

"Please don't." I whimper.

"You see... Your father had a gambling problem and he owed a lot of big mean people money... I was one of those people. And... He also owed a lot of drug dealers money... I was one of them." He said, but those words went like daggers through my heart. I always thought my dad was an amazing person who didn't do anything wrong... My dad- my daddy wasn't perfect?

"My daddy?" I ask like a child.

"Yes, your 'Daddy'! He owed me a lot of money and me, being the 'Jerk' I am needed money and he had to pay up." He sneers evily.

"And since he couldn't pay up in money he's going to pay up in entertainment! You are going to be cut from the inside out!" He screams wickedly.

"Please stop!" I scream as he stabs me in the chest and all I can feel is pain and I feel dizzy.

"Get away from my sister!" Flynn yells and jumps on Robert tackling him to the ground.

"Flynn, I told you to stay back and let me handle it!" A panting Ty yells annoyed, but his look of annoyance goes away when he sees me in my own blood.

"CeCe!" Ty yells again as he runs over to me.

"Save Flynn." I whisper.

"Why can't I save you both?" He asks as tears fall down his cheeks also.

"At-least-save-him-first." I pant as I feel the energy drain out of me. I'm in so much pain right now that I can't even describe it!

Ty charges after the man and tells Flynn to help me.

"CeCe, are you okay?" Flynn asks.

"N-No. Please leave." I whisper in a fragile voice.

"Don't hurt my girl!" I hear Ty scream then punch the man unconcious.

"CeCe, we gotta get you out of here." Ty says as he lifts me up bridal style.

"_Heh heh_, I was wrong..." I say kind of out of it. I feel really woozy. I guess it's the blood loss.

"Keep up, Flynn!" Ty exclaims as we run to my apartment.

"I knew I loved you for a reason." I say and snuggle closer to him. I see he looks a little shocked. We haven't said I love you since our talk about ~Gulp~ Dyslexia...

"I love you too." He whispers in my ear.

"Flynn, you still behind me?" Ty asks.

"Yeah, but your running just a little fast." Flynn says exasperated.

"Sorry, but she's bleeding and we have to get her home." Ty says calmly, but he was fraziled. I would know this even half unconscience.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>We finally get close to CeCe's home and she looks like she's fighting to stay conscience.<p>

"Flynn, open the door." I shout at Flynn.

"Ok, is she going-" Flynn starts.

"He he, don't talk to my little brother like that... Does anyone else smell bunnies?" CeCe asks in an out of it voice.

"Stay with me CeCe." I whisper as Flynn opens the door.

"Somebody get something to stop the bleeding!" I shout and Rocky runs in a bathroom with a terrified look on her face.

"What happened?" Beck asks as he takes CeCe from me, so I can have a break from carrying her. She isn't heavy at all, it's just running and holding someone bridal style is rather exausting.

"Hey? Where did my foot go?" CeCe asks confused.

"What's up with her?" Jade asks annoyed, as she comes out of the kitchen, but she didn't know CeCe was that hurt or I don't think she would have asked with that tone of voice. Well, I would hope not!

"I don't know, but when I got there she was being stabbed." I say brokenly. "If I had just gotten there sooner." I mumble burrying my head in my hands.

"It wasn't your fault." Cat says soothingly while she pats my back.

"_Ooh_! Do you hear it too? Daddy? What? Ok, I'll go with you." Cece says dreamily.

"Come on CeCe, stay with us." Trina says while shaking her slightly.

"What happened?" Rocky asks while running back in the room with a towel.

"I miss you Daddy. But I'm sorry I can't go with you." CeCe mumbles. Does that mean she's going to keep fighting?

"I don't know who did it, but by the time I got there a man was stabbing her." I say letting the tears fall freely down my cheeks. This is all my fault. If I had just been there sooner! Maybe I-I could have done something.

"Gunther, call 911 and CeCe's mom! She's getting colder!" Beck yells with a look of fright and Gunther then runs off with Trina hot on his tail.

"No, daddy. I want to stay here. Just because you abandond me doesn't mean I'm going to do that to my friends." CeCe mumbles with cold sweat. Is she... Fighting with her dad? Like in her mind? None of this makes sense at this point.

I called! They're on their way!" Gunther says holding the phone to his chest so they couldn't hear.

"Did you call her mom?" I ask.

"Mommy? Mommy... _Mmm _Mommy didn't tell me Daddy was bad." CeCe whispers brokenly. The tone of her voice could cause anyone's heart to break... If they have one. Unlike the man who did this! If I ever get my hands on him again! I swear, he's a dead man!

"What do you mean 'Daddy was bad'?" Beck asks.

"Daddy! No! Don't choose that over me! Please..." CeCe cries.

"What do we do?" Robbie asks confused.

"Just wait for the ambulance to get here I guess." I say coolly, but I think you could tell I was freaking out.

"Flynn... Flynn!"CeCe says then slowly tries to get up.

"I'm right here, CeCe." Flynn says while putting is hand in hers.

"Don't let the man hurt you, ok? Promise me that? I did this for you..." CeCe says weakly.

"Who was it Cece?" Jade asks with a concerned voice. Jade concerned? _Phht_, weird day...

"_Hmmm_? _Oh_... My Daddy owed him money... The mind works in funny ways." She says. Normally I would tease her for talking so child like, but this case is obviously different...

"What do you mean, Ce?" I cry.

"I finally remember. My Daddy was- he was an addict and a gambler. I didn't remeber until now, but now I do..." She answers almost emotionless. I see her eyes start to roll back in her head.

"CeCe! Stay with me..." I say while shaking her shoulders.

I hear banging on the door and in an instant the peramedics come in, in a hurry.

"What happened here?" One asks.

"I-I don't know exactly... All I know is she went running off saying goodbye, so I ran after her. When I reached her I seen some man stabbing her.

"We're going to need you to give an official testimony." He says.

And I see the love of my life being carried out on one of those white beds and lifted into the ambulance.

"Wait can I go with her?" I ask before the last of the men get in.

"And who are you to her?" He asks suspiciously.

"Her boyfriend. And that's her brother." I say and point to Flynn.

"Ok... Just don't get in the way." He says then moves so I can get in.

"Flynn, have Beck ride you all to the hospital, ok? I'll meet you there. Be careful." I say then get in the car after making sure he gets inside safely. CeCe would never forgive me if I let Flynn get hurt.

"How much longer?" I ask impatiently.

"We just got in." The man answers annoyed. "But about five minutes." He adds.

"I just- I don't underst- no I'm confuse-" I stutter not able to complete a sentence.

"I'm sure it's not your fault. You need to stay calm." He says sadly.

"Ok." I say and put my head in my hands again.

"She pulling through!" One shouts making me get up immediatly.

"She's going to make it?" I ask hopefully.

"I can't say for sure, but... I'd say that there's a good chance." He says kindly.

"Thank you." I say letting more tears escape my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POV, But In Her DreamXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dad? Where are you?" I ask confused. I would do almost anything to see my dad just one more time.<p>

"CeCe?" My dad says then gives me a hug once he finds me.

"Daddy." I say tears falling down my face as I let go of him. "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry, CeCe, I just- I had a problem and I wish I could still be with you." He says starting cry also.

"Daddy!" I exclaim embracing him again. "Where am I?" I'm so confused!

"It depends... Do you want to give up and stay with me, or fight and be with this 'Ty' you love so much." He says distastefuly.

"Well, I'll be able to see you again some day. I want to fight and be with Ty." I say with a grin that he just frowns upon.

"But stay with me! CeCe, I miss you! Stay with Daddy!" He begs.

"I can see you when I die. Right now I need to be with Ty and my friends. I want to have a husband and family before I die." I say giving a soft smile.

"No! You will stay with me! You're not leaving me again!" He screams.

"But I- Yes I am! I need my friends! Don't you want to see your grandkids one day? And _you _left _me_." I say angrily. My Dad has never laid a hand on me... I think...

"Then fight! Fight to live!" He exclaims. Fight? _Huh_?

"I will 'cause you can't tell me what to do!" I scream.

"You're doing great. Keep fighting!" He exclaims happily.

"And I- I need to be with Ty! It's not your choice!" I scream then everything goes fuzzy.

I suddenly realize he was just provoking me. That's what he meant by fighting? Fighting him? Because I didn't give in, I get my life back...

"I love you, baby girl." He says before...

* * *

><p><em>~Swirly screen that makes everyone dizzy~<em>

* * *

><p>"-and I just don't know if I can live without you. So please wake up CeCe!" I hear Ty's broken voice say.<p>

"Ty, I don't know if she's gonna make it this time... She done so many crazy things I'm suprised she isn't dead yet." Rocky says with a sad chuckle.

"_Mmmm_..." I groan, trying to open my eyes slightly, but the light is just to bright.

"Doctor!" Tori exclaims and I here foot steps that I am assuming are hers as she runs for a doctor.

"_Hmmm_?" I groan still kind of out of it. My chest is killing me! What happend- Oh I remember...

"CeCe?" Ty asks hopefully.

With that motivation I open my eyes fully and am greeted by Ty's amazing brown ones.

"Ty? What happened?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"You were stabbed and if it wasn't for Flynn you wouldn't be here today." Ty says softly. It's all coming back... Flynn tackling the guy. Ty trying to help me and my refusing. Everything...

"I remember." I say quietly.

"You know you made the nurse consider dying her hair your color right?" He asks trying to lighten the mood.

"_Oh _yeah... My hair is pink..." I say stupidly, but they should be able to tell I was joking.

"_Oh _my god, CeCe! What happened?" Rocky exclaims.

"Where's Flynn?" I ask and sit up fastly no matter how much pain I'm in. And that's a lot! But I need to protect Flynn. I must have groaned 'cause Ty tried to gently push me down, but I wouldn't have it.

"I'm right here, Sis." Flynn says then comes up and gives me a hug.

"Flynn! He said he'd hurt you if I told!" I sobbed as I held him closer. I had no intension of letting go until he pulled away.

"Who is it?" Cat asks concerned.

"'I don't know. All I know is his name is Robert, but I don't even know if that's his real name." I confess.

"Robert... What did he look like?" Beck asks gently. I didn't even know he was in here.

"He was really ugly! _Ummm_, I'll tell the police and hopefully they will be able to find him. If not... All I know is I need to protect Flynn." I say honestly.

"I'll protect both of you." Ty says then kisses the top of my head.

"I love you so much." I mutter. "When do I get to get out?"

"You had a massive blow right next to the heart. You'er lucky you made it. The stab wasn't meant to kill you. They think it was meant to-" Ty says.

"Torture me." I finish.

"How did you know?" Robbie asks confused.

"He told me... He told me that- _Umm_, my dad owed him a lot of money before he died- So he, _errrr_, decided to get what was owed to him with amusment." I say.

"Did he- hurt you?" Ty ask sweetly, though I could tell he wanted to kill this man. I also know what he meant by that... He was asking if 'Robert' raped me. As far as I know he didn't...

"Heck no! He said he just wanted the amusment of killing me." I say quietly.

"That's just sick." Beck says angrily. Yeah, you know the thing 'calm' that Ty was trying to be. Beck was not doing a good job of that.

"I know... But I'm alive right?" I ask happily. "Wait, this isn't another dream is it? Dad?" I ask, but am relieved to see he doesn't enter the room.

"Ce, are you okay?" Ty asks concerned.

"Yeah, it's just... Before I woke up, I had a test. If I fought to live, I would live. What I didn't know was how I was supposed to fight. So, my Dad and I got in a big fight before I left." I inform them.

"Wow! How do you remember that?" Rocky asks confused. _Oh, _did I mention that there is a nurse checking my head and it's really annoying 'cause it's making it hard to talk.

"Would you get out of my face?" I ask annoyed.

"CeCe." Mom says warningly. When did she get here? Maybe this _is _a dream...

"When did you get here?" I ask the confusion in my voice evident.

"_Ummm_, Gary and I have been here ever since Gunther called." She says.

"_Oh_... Hi, Gary." I say with a small smile.

"Hi, CeCe." Gary says with a smile also.

"I can't wait to get outta here!" I exclaim with a grin.

"I can't wait for you to get out of here too. By the way, I am so proud of you for protecting Flynn. And a little mad at Flynn for attacking that guy!" She says then looks at Flynn angrily causing him to slouch slightly.

"It seems you've been proud of me a lot lately." I joke.

"I have. All because my baby girl is growing up. You're becoming a beautiful woman and making grown-up decisions." She says while shedding a tear, but out of happiness or proudness, not sadness, well, I hope...

"I love you, Mom." I say with another small smile.

* * *

><p><em>~1 week later~<em>

* * *

><p>It's been a week and I get to go home today. I'm so excited!<p>

"Ya ready, red head?" Andre asks. We're waiting in my room while my mom signs some papers and stuff before I leave.

And my hair has turned red again, but I'm gonna dye it with the girls again. All of us have become a really close group. My life is going great!

"_Uh huh_!" I say excitedly. I've been locked up in this room and have been... Peeing in cups ~shivers~ and having other people bathe me! It's so disturbing!

"Ok CeCe, lets go." My mom says with a grin as she rolls in a wheelchair.

"Yeah, but do I have to use the wheelchair?" I ask slightly sadly.

"Yes, you do!" Ty cuts in. Did I mention he's been super protective of me ever since everything happened?

"Fine." I say then stick my tongue out at him.

"Real mature!" He exclaims using what I said over a week ago against me.

"Hey, I told you that!" I jokingly respond.

"Stop your bickering!" Tori commands with a look on her face that looks like she's about to burst out laughing even though she was trying to act annoyed.

"Don't pester someone who just got out of the hospital." I say with a smirk.

"And you and Andre bicker all the time." Ty adds.

"You're not out of the hospital yet!" My mom states.

"I catch your drift! Come on guys, lets go." I say with a smile.

We all walk out to our cars. Gary, Rocky, Deuce, Beck, Jade, Ty, and I are riding in the same car due to lack of room. Gunther, Trina, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and my mom are riding in the other car.

We get in our seperate cars. Mom wanted to ride with me, but Gary and I insisted he does.

"So how long have you and my mom been dating?" I ask Gary, but I'm looking at Ty.

"_Ummm_, CeCe, your mom and I aren't dating, remember? You and I are. I think we need to take her back." Ty says slowly as if I were stupid.

"I know, I meant Gary." I exclaim with an eye roll.

"About... six months." Gary answers and I feel my mouth drop.

"But I just found out last week?" I say confused.

"She was worried how you would react with her moving on." He says sadly. He obviously meant the loss of my dad...

"It's fine... I recenly realized my dad isn't- _err wasn't _everything I thought he was." I say sadly.

"Yeah, but your mom said no matter what he always loved you." He explains.

"Be that as it may, but he still made mistakes... Some far to great for me to forgive right now." I confess. It's true. I still haven't forgiven him.

"My dad hates me." Jade says bluntly.

"That's not true." Beck says weakly, but you could tell he kind of believed.

"Yes it is." Jade says.

"I know." Beck says in a defeated tone.

We must have been talking for awhile 'cause we're already home.

"Ok CeCe, let's go." Gary says as him and Ty help me out of the car.

"Yay! I'm home!" I exclaim happily.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know kinda angst, but I was watching a sad show and I needed another storyline for this chapter :) Hopefuly you liked it no matter how "Angsty" It was LOL :D**

**chakia who said:**

**can't wait 2 read i might take a while to make the story i need**

**someone to help me cause i need some ocs and a summary**

**of the story and just**

**a heads up its a crossover.i don't have a account yet.i just don't know how 2 sign up the idea i had is to make drawing so i know what to at when**

**every one dyed their hair and pranked their bfs my side was hurting from laughing so hard :)**

**"Oh cool I love crossovers :) as you can tell LOL what kind of crossover? I had a hard time figuring it out at first too, but just so you know you have to wait like two weeks after you get an account to publish :( I was so sad when I had to wait.**

**I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I was nervous :) I don't know why I just was. I even got a bunch of pics of everyone and put pink in their hair to have an idea of what it'd look like LOL**

**WondaGal who said:**

**Awww! So cute! I loved this chapter. Can't wait till the next one.**

**Thanks so much for the review! I love getting reviews! I hope you didn't mind the angst in this one :( but I felt like adding that in LOL! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story :D**

**glittergirl2410 who said:**

**hehe that was amazing i love this crossover it is def my fav!**

**I hope you liked this chapter! You've been a loyal reviewer from the begining! I was wondering if you'd like a sequel? This still has a couple chapters left though! I hope you were okay with the angst :)**

**Also you should totally check out the songs "Perfect" and "Jet Lag" By "Simple Plan" They are amazing! I'm thinking about writing a Cy story to the song "Jet Lag" so please review! It really makes my day!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	8. Trigger Words

_Victorious Shakes It Up!_

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

_Summary _

As CeCe fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going through a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!

* * *

><p><span>"Ok, CeCe, let's go." Gary says as he helps Cece out of the car.<span>

"Yay! I'm home!" CeCe exclaims happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>It feels fantastic to be home! The hospital was torture... I kept getting worried the guy would break out of jail and hurt me. Ty stayed with me the whole time! Even when my mom went for lunch and stuff. He always made them bring him back something.<p>

"How does it feel to be home?" Ty asks with a grin.

"You have no idea how good!" I exclaim.

"_Oh _I do!" He says and stretches his back.

"Atleast I had a bed." I say sympatheticly.

"It's cool. I'd sleep there a thousand nights if you asked me to." He says cheekily.

"_Hmmm _I'm tired... Fluff my pillow." I command with a smirk. Suprisingly he did it with no questions asked. I'm gonna have to go farther...

"That good?" He asks.

"Perfect. Now... Put on one of my old tutus'." I say with my smirk growing wider.

Suprisingly he went straight to my closet and got out a tutu. He hesitated, but put it on. Wow! I'm gonna have to go even deeper...

"Wow nice fit... Dance in it." I say and he looked annoyed, but did just that.

"Having fun, CeCe?" He asks sweetly.

"You have no idea how much!" I exclaim happily.

"_Umm_, nice tutu, Ty..." A snickering Jade says as she walks in.

"I know! Don't he look so pretty?" I ask.

"Can I be done now?" He whines.

"No. Hey guys look! Ty has a six pack!" Jade yells. She probably knew they wouldn't believe her if she told the truth so she lied! This girl is briliant!

"What girl is looking at another guys six pack?" Beck asks angrily.

"Look." Jade says pointing to Ty.

"What'cha doin'?" Beck asks holding back laughs.

"I told CeCe I'd do anything for her... Big mistake!" He says as he keeps dancing.

"You make a lovely ballerina Ty." I say in fake awe. I miss ballet. I used to take it before I moved here. Maybe I could get lessons again.

"Where did you get a tutu anyway?" Ty asks as he makes a leap.

"_Umm_, I used to take ballet and I guess I just never got around to throwing it away." I say kindly. That was me CeCe. Not silly CeCe or goofy CeCe. Just _CeCe_.

"Hey, Ty?" Tori asks.

"Yes?" He ask sadly.

"Where's your six pack?" She asks curiously.

"I have one, thank you very much!" He says in a cocky tone.

"What day is today?" I ask.

"_Ummm_, the 28th." Robbie says nicely.

"_Oh_... Wait, what?" I exclaim.

"It's the 28th." Cat says stupidly.

"No, no, no... It can't be!" I yell and punch the wall... Hard... So hard my fist is bleeding.

"CeCe? What's wrong?" Ty asks worriedly.

I slide up against the wall and start crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Ty mouths. Beck just shrugs.

"That could have been my big break! I'm so stupid! _Ugh_! I'll be downstairs." I say and without another word I run away and downstairs.

I do what I do when I'm mad or sad... I hit things. I always make sure it's a punching bag or well... A wall... I'm so embarrassed that everyone saw that! I do this stupidest things in front of people! Why can't I do anything right?

I hit the bag and kick it and hit it again... I hit and kick it so hard I notice stuff coming out. _Oops_... I just carry on hitting and kicking it until I accidentally make it fall down. For a girl of my size, I got a big punch...

"CeCe, are you okay?" I hear Beck ask.

"What?" I scream.

"We were just wondering if you were okay, but I guess you want to be alone." He says slightly hurt and starts walking back up the stairs.

"No, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... It's just I had a great oppertunaty yesterday and I missed it." I say as I keep kicking it.

"What'd you mean?"

"I had someone who wanted to sign me on with their recording company **(A/N I don't know okay? LOL) **they wanted me... And I passed up the oppertunity 'cause I was in that stupid hospital."

"Well, that 'stupid hospital' happened to have saved your life... I'm sorry. Can you call them and see if they'll give you another chance?"

"No, I already screwed up before and missed the date. This was my last chance."

"What if you explain?"

"I still don't know..."

"Come on... Stop hurting the poor punching bag and atleast try." He says with a smile.

"Fine." I say a small smile forming on my cheeks.

We walk back up the stairs and into my apartment to see a frazzled looking Ty.

"What was that, CeCe?" Ty asks confused.

"I need my phone." I say after taking a deep breath. Rocky hands it to me and I dial the number and put it on speaker.

"Hey babe. What'cha want? You missed the deadline." He says.

"Hi Cory. Listen I have a good reason for not being able to call you yesterday..." I say with a pause.

"I'm listening." He says rudely. They're all looking really confused. Well except for Beck of course.

"I was in the hospital." I say with a frown even though he couldn't see it.

"Yeah right. Call back when you think of a better excuse, kay?" He says. Did I mention how much I dislike Cory?

"It's true. I have a medical record to prove it." I say matter of factly.

"Ok... But this is your last chance. If you blow this one, you're not gettin' help to become famous from me." He says arrogently.

"Thanks so much, Cory! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I exclaim.

"Don't make me regret it. Bye suger." He says.

"By Cory and please stop calling me suger." I say slightly annoyed.

We hang up and I tackle Beck in a hug.

"Beck, thank you so much!" I exclaim happily as I get off him. Only then did I notice my knuckles were bleeding.

"_Oops_.." I mutter while holding my hand.

"Someone mind telling me what's goin' on?" Deuce asks confused.

"I could become famous." I say in awe.

"What do you mean?" Gunther asks confused.

"That was a record producer." I say still in shock.

"What was with the wall punching then?" Trina asks. I blush at the thought of them seeing that.

"I was supposed to have an interview with them yesterday and I had already messed up the last one so this was my last chance." I explain.

"Do you have to move?" Ty asks sadly.

"I don't think so. If they tell me to I'll turn them down. My home is here. My friends are here, well soon _all _my friends will be here." I say with a grin as I look at all my new (and one old) friends.

"One thing is for sure. You do belong here." Rocky says and gives me a side hug.

"I have 1 question." Ty states.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Where did Beck find you?" Ty asks confused.

"Down in the basement..." I say avoiding the question. Beck looks at me with an eyeroll.

"Murdering a punching bag." Beck says.

"I kind of punch things when I'm mad... Luckily I've never punched someone!" I exclaim happily. Rocky gives me a look. _Oh _there was that one time...

"Well, there was that one time... But only cause he tried to stab Rocky with a knife! Well, it was one of those playdough knifes..." I say slightly embarressed.

"Someone tried to stab you with a playdough knife?" Ty asks confused.

"He was lucky I didn't punch him harder!" I say with an evil smile.

"Yeah, lucky!" Jade mocks.

"You should have seen what she did to that poor punching bag!" Beck says.

"Lets go see it." Cat suggests.

"Fine, but only cause I have to hang it up again." I say annoyed.

"And maybe sew it to." Beck mutters.

"I heard that!" I say and slap his arm.

"_Ow_!" He exclaims.

"_Wow _you really do hit when your angry." Andre jokes, but stops when he sees me raise my hand.

"Never mind." Andre whispers with fear.

"I'm not violent... I'm just _uhh _angry sometimes..." I say embarrassed. What? I'm CeCe Jones! I'm this free girl that thinks everything is laid back.

"So class are you ready to see the fallen tower of punching bag?" Beck asks.

"I was upset!" I say. My hand is hurting _so _bad!

"CeCe, is your hand, okay?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"Yeah, it hurts a little, but if you haven't noticed I'm used to it." I say and point to some other holes in my wall.

"Wow!" They all say at the same time.

"_Oh _crap! I was supposed to stop punching walls... My mom is gonna kill me." I say nervously.

"Sucks to be you." Jade says bluntly.

"Babe..." Beck says warningly.

"Lets go." Deuce says excitedly.

We walk downstairs. Me walking a little faster. My hope is to get their first and make it look not as bad as what it is...

"CeCe!" Ty exclaims.

"I know it's really bad, but I was so upset!"

"What'd you do stab it?"

"Lets hang it up before anyone else sees!" I say urgently.

"Wow!" I hear everyone, but Beck say.

"Lets hang it up..." Beck says dully.

We hang it up and try to make it look like I didn't try and murder it.

We walk back upstairs and my hand is throbbing!

"Cecelia Jones!" My mom yells angrily. _Uh oh..._

"Yes, loving mother?' I ask innocently.

"Did you punch another wall?" She asks accusingly. Busted.

"Well I was _umm_... I was upset?" I say awkwardly and everyone looks at me sympatheticly. God, I hate sympathy!

"Dime for everytime I heard that." She mutters.

"I'm sorry, Mommy?" I ask sweetly.

"You're paying to fix up all those holes in there!" She says and walks away.

"_Awwww_!" I say sadly and start to 'cry'.

"I'll pay." Ty says sweetly.

"Really?" I exclaim happily.

"_Ummm _yeah," He says slightly confused.

"Ok, thank you." I say with a smile and run off to my room.

"What just happened?" I hear Ty ask.

"You just got pood!" Rocky says mysteriously.

"Pood really?" Trina says as the walk to my room. This ought to freak them out. I start blaring the song "Good Life" by "Three Days Grace"

"Holy cow!" Robbie screams awkwardly. Did I even have to add the awkwardly part? That boy is always awkward.

"_Haha_! All I want is a little of the good life!" I scream off key while laughing.

"Is that you CeCe?" Cat exclaims. She looks like she just had a heart attack! My work here is done...

"Yes! Anyone else like "Three Days Grace"?" I ask innocently.

"_Uh, _yeah! Who doesn't?" Tori exclaims with a grin.

We all start dancing around like maniacs and it is _so _fun!

"This is so fun!" Cat exclaims.

"This song scares me." Robbie says as the song "Goin' Down" comes on.

"It is kind of odd..." I say while looking off into space. I must have been looking for awhile because next thing I know Ty is waving a hand infront of my face.

"You alright, CeCe?" Ty asks with a laugh.

"_Oh _yeah. _haha _sorry!" I say laughing as well.

"_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you? But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!"_ Three Days Grace screams. Why is it so hard? I found people, but I still sometimes feel like nobody cares... I remember all those people looked down on me in kindergarden... They were looking down on me 'cause-

"Do like have a lot on your mind or something?" Jade asks with a chuckle and a _small _smile more like a smirk, but I don't care.

"It-... It's nothing!" I say and put on a happy face. I wasn't happy of course, but I couldn't let them know that. I start dancing and having fun again, but I still keep having that flashback...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXFlash BackXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the bus going to kindergarden like any other day, but it's not "any other day". I just found out I have something called ~Gulp~ "Dyslexia". I think it means I'm stupid, but my daddy says it means I'm special. I don't know why I gulp when I hear the name. I just do I guess...<em>

"_Hey, CeCe, what did your perents say was wrong with you?" My bestfriend Olivia, asks._

"_Ohh, um, something called ~Gulp~ Dyslexia." I say nervously._

"_Dyslexia? Hahahaha! Wow! My mom and dad said only stupid people have Dyslexia!" She says while laughing. I feel my eyes sting with tears. She thinks I'm stupid? I thought she was my bestfriend._

"_My daddy says I'm not stupid." I say confidently, but maybe she could even tell I didn't believe myself. Did I mention she's kind of... How do I put this nicely? Dumb._

"_Everyone! CeCe's stupid! She has Dyslexia!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I didn't try and hold my tears back anymore._

"_CeCe is stupid! CeCe is stupid! CeCe is stupid!" They all chant._

"_Stop it! I'm not stupid! You're mean! Stop being mean!" I say with my hands over my ears, trying to block them out. I can't stop sobbing anymore. I am stupid..._

* * *

><p>"<em><span>Haha<span>_ wow!" Trina says as she watches Gunther dance. 2 trigger words... I usually don't freak out unless it's on my mind.

"I know! It's stupid how much fun this is!" Cat says as she does a crazy dance move.

"My mom and dad would like sigh and walk up to their room if they saw us dancing like this! We look psycho!" Tori says giggly. There is one more word no one has said thankfuly... I think I can keep myself under control unless someone says ~Gulp~ Dyslexia...

"_Does your kid have a reading disabilaty such as Dyslexia?" Well take them to **** and we'll help them learn!"_ A commercial says. That's it. I think I'm going to lose it... I can't take it. I stand there frozen.

"CeCe? It was just a coinc-" Ty starts.

"Stop it! I'm not stupid! You're mean! Stop being mean!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"What on earth is going on in here?" My mom asks.

"Stop it! I'm not stupid! You're mean! Stop being mean!" I scream again. Just like that I lost it. I didn't know who I was talking to or what I was saying. All I know is I'm upset.

"CeCe, you're not on the bus, sweety." My mom says as she walks over to me slowly.

"Shut up, Amy! I thought you were my friend!" I scream again.

"What's going on with her?" Beck asks confused.

"This happens when trigger words are used. Has anyone laughed, said wow, said stupid, Mom and Dad, or Dyslexia?" My mom asks worriedly.

"Well I just said "wow" and laughed, but I don't see why she's doing that?" Trina says and points to me.

"I said 'Stupid'." Cat confesses.

"I said 'Mom and Dad', but I really don't see why that would make her cry." Tori says confused.

"And a commercial said 'Dyslexia'." Ty informs.

"CeCe... You're not on the bus, Amy and Olivia are _not _here, and you're with your _real _friends. Amy and Olivia were being mean to you. They weren't." My mom tries to convince me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXXTy's POVXXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>What the heck is she doing? She looks insane! Why was she saying we were being mean to her? Who's Amy? Who's Olivia? So many questions!<p>

"What's going on?" I say begging for an answer.

"CeCe had an incident on a bus the day she found out she has Dyslexia. Everyone made fun of her and now when she gets all those trigger words at the same time she does this." She says motioning to where CeCe was in a corner crying.

I walk over to where she is after her mom says "I don't think that's a good idea."

She sitting there with her shoulders shaking indicating she's sobbing more than crying.

"CeCe... CeCe look at me." I command. She looks at me with mascara trailing down her cheeks. How can she still look so beautiful?

"I'm sorry." She says and hugs me.

"We're your friends now. We would never say something hurtful like that. Well, on purpose anyway." I say with a comforting smile.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I do that some times. I hear some things that remind me of something and next thing you know I'm reliving the moment." She says sounding embarrassed.

"It's ok. You had us scared though." I say seriously.

"I'm just lucky to have people who care about me." She says and we all join in a group hug.

"It's like the song." She adds with a smile.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, that sucked! I have had major writers block on this chapter!**

**I'm sick, I lost the remote, and I did something to screw up my hot chocolate LOL**

**So hopefuly someone liked this chapter LOL I thought it'd be cool to have some backround on why CeCe is embarrassed about her Dyslexia.**

**Oh I was also writing some ONE-SHOTS and stuff so that took me awhile. Check them out if you want! :D**

**Now is the time when I would answer reviews, but that's getting to be alot. Mostly 'cause my computer won't show them for some reason, but I want to say thank you so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I check my email daily just in case I get a review. :)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	9. A Transplant?

_Victorious Shakes It Up!_

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

_Summary_

As CeCe fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going through a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!

* * *

><p><span>"I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I do that some times. I hear some things that remind me of something and next thing you know I'm n the moment." CeCe says sounding embarrassed.<span>

"It's ok. You had us scared though." Ty says seriously.

"I'm just lucky to have people who care about me." CeCe says and they all join in a group hug.

"It's like the song." Cece adds with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, it's like the song, CeCe." Ty says and holds me closer.<p>

"I'm already tired! Ya know, a rising star gets tired easier." I says and flip my hair back cockily.

"We know, CeCe." Beck says with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm just that awesome!" I say cockily once more.

"_Uh huh_." Tori says slightly annoyed.

"Yup, I am a natural-" I start.

"We get it!" Everyone, but I exclaim.

"Sorry... You see? This is why I need awesome friends! To bring me back from, well, going all diva!" I say with a scoff.

"So, you were just acting?" Robbie asks confused.

"_Oh, _of course not, _phht, _yeah right! I may be able to act a little, but not that well!" I exclaim.

I feel super dizzy! _Oh _gosh! What is this feeling? _Ugh_! My head is still hurting so bad! I've had a headache since I left the hospital. I haven't told anyone 'cause, well I don't think there's anything wrong.

"Everything okay, Ce?" Ty asks worriedly. I then realize I had been swaying with my eyes closed.

"_Oh _yeah, I'm fine! Like I said "I'm tired"." I say enthusiasticly.

"Are you sure?" Ty asks confused. I still feel so dizzy and I'm seeing 3 of him! But I'm fine... I have to be...

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sit down." I answer weakly.

I start to walk to the couch, but I colapse? What's going on? I actually just could not sustain my own weight anymore. My knees they just... Gave out.

"CeCe!" Everyone exclaims. Rocky is the first one by my side. I always knew she'd be a great friend...

"I'm fine... I'm just a little dizzy..." I say like I'm okay, but I'm not... I don't know what this is! Why am I feeling like this is?

"Should we take her back to the hospital?" Cat asks worriedly.

"No!" I say loudly catching them slightly off gaurd.

"I'm sorry, it's just _ugh_! I don't know how to descibe it!" I say exasperated. I can't tell them! They'll get worried over nothing! This is nothing... Right?

"I think we should take her to the hospital." Deuce whispers to Rocky.

"I'm fine Deuce." I say through gritted teeth. What? Nobody whispers behind _my _back!

"What is going on in here?" Gary asks with a chuckle.

"CeCe's dizzy!" Deuce says and points a finger at me like he's telling on me? What a dork. I still can't believe he thought I liked him. _Phht _I wouldn't like him if he was the last man on earth! There's only one man I could ever love on this earth and that's Tyler Joseph Blue. I'm so freakin' corny...

"CeCe, are you okay?" Gary asks in a terrified tone. Deuce just had to say that didn't he?

"Yes, but the doofus over there doesn't seem to think so!" I say annoyed and smack Deuce's head.

"Ok, just try and stay off your feet?" Gary says pleadingly.

"What mwa? Why would I be on my feet? I would never disobey a doctor!" I say innocently.

"Yeah, sure, lets go with that." Gary says sarcasticly and walks out of my room, probably to go tell my mom.

"You should tell them what's going on!" A mini me that people call "a conscience" whispers in my ear. Where did she come from? Maybe I _do _need to go to a hospital...

"Where did you come from?" I whisper aloud. Hopefuly nobody heard...

"I am your "good" conscience." She whispers nicely.

"_Oh _so if you're my "good" conscience, then where is my "bad" one?" I ask confused.

"_Heh heh_! Right here!" One whispers with a sinister laugh. _Ooh _I like that one better!

"_Ummm, _CeCe? Are you okay?" Andre asks slightly freaked out. _Haha, _I love freaking people out!

"_Oh _yeah, sorry, I was talking to my conscience." I say naturally.

"Of course! That makes complete sense!" Tori says happily then whispers in Andre's ear, "Is she serious?".

"If you'll excuse me my good conscience is in the middle of telling me something!" I say annoyed once more.

"You should tell them. They might be able to help!" The good one exclaims in my ear. I nod in agreement.

"No, no, no, and heck no! They couldn't do anything. They're not doctors. They'd probably just overreact anyway." The "bad" one says smartly. It's a miny me though. How can it be smart?

"CeCe, you okay?" Ty asks confused.

"_Shhhh_! The good voice is telling me how I should tell you guys I have a killer headache!" I say stupidly. What did I just do?

"Well, now we don't have to argue... Come on goody two shoes lets go." The bad one says then her and the "good" one disapear.

"What headaches?" Jade asks.

"It's nothing. I'm only seeing miny me's. Most people call them a "conscience"." I say happily as if I haden't just told them I had "a killer" headache.

"I really think we should get her to the hospital." Gunther says and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I am not crazy." I say politely.

"But CeCe, you're really pale!" Trina states with fear. Why is _Trina _scared for me?

"I'm fine I just-" I start, but everything just goes fuzzy then black.

The last thing I hear was the scream of Rocky and Ty yelling "CeCe!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"But CeCe, you're really pale!" Trina states fearfuly.<p>

"I'm fine I just-" CeCe starts then gets and odd look on her face.

"CeCe!" I yell when she falls to the ground.

"CeCe!" Beck says while shaking her.

"Does she have a pulse?" I ask tears now fogging my vision.

"Yeah, but it's weak." Robbie says sadly.

"Fool, you're weak!" Rex exclaims with a snicker. Normally I would have found that amusing, but right now I need to focus on CeCe.

"Not now, Robbie!" Andre commands annoyed, but you could tell he was worried.

"CeCe! CeCe Wake up!" Rocky says with a sob.

"Someone go get her mom and Gary." Beck commands. At hearing that, Tori runs out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Ms. Jones exclaims as she runs to CeCe's room.

"We don't know. She just passed out." Cat says now crying.

"She's getting paler!" Beck says taking our attension back to CeCe.

"I called 911." Tori says as her and Gary franticly walk in the room.

* * *

><p><em>~At The Hospital~<em>

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay?" Trina asks worriedly.<p>

"She should be, but I don't want to get your hopes up either." The doctor says sympatheticly.

"O-ok." Rocky says more tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Guys!" Jade exclaims annoyed.

"What?" Beck asks slightly embarrassed. She can be kinda moody and jealous sometimes. She might be jealous of CeCe...

"Would you guys stop worrying? I haven't know CeCe that long, but from what I know of her, she's strong! She's going to be okay..." Jade says tears falling on her cheeks also.

Our mouths must have been gaping because she adds, "What? I have feeling to and I happen to like CeCe."

"We just never knew... you had... feelings." Andre says in awe. I _think _that's their way of j_o_king... I _think_.

"Shut it Harris." She says with a _small _smile.

"She is right, though. CeCe is strong. We shouldn't worry _too _much." I agree.

* * *

><p>It's been an hour since we got to the hospital and my back is killing me! Stupid hospital chairs...<p>

"Cecelia Jones family and friends." A doctor says nervously as he walks up to us.

"Y-yes?" Ms. Jones asks.

"We need to talk to you _alone_, in another room." The doctor says fearfuly.

"Wherever she goes I go." I say forcefuly. There is no way I'm going to leave CeCe's mom alone!

"Is that, okay?" The doctor asks Ms. Jones with annoyance.

"Yes, that is my daughtors boyfriend." CeCe's mom answers slightly annoyed at the doctor, but lets it go.

"Very well then." He says dully.

We walk in another room nervously.

"So... What's wrong with her?" Ms. Jones asks and she looks like she's about to breakdown, so I put a comforting arm around her. She then looks at me thankfuly.

"Well, we don't know how we missed this before, but she needs a kidney transplant." He says sadly.

"She- she what?" I ask trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry. She needs a kidney transplant." He says rather awkwardly.

"No!" Cece's mom says and almost falls to the ground before I catch her.

"I'm sorry... _Umm, _would you like me to tell the rest of the group and you stay here or _uhhh, _you could go out and tell them." The doctor says while squirming uncomfortably.

"No. I'll bring in her boyfriend and I'll go out." I say and walk out of the room slowly.

"_Ummm _Gary... Ms. Jones needs you in the room." I say awkwardly.

"Is CeCe ok?" Gary asks worriedly.

"_Errrr, _not really." I answer sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"She'll tell you. I'm supposed to tell everyone else." I inform.

"Alright." Gary says and walks away.

"So...?" Beck asks nervously.

"She needs a kidney transplant." I whisper still trying not to cry.

"She- she what?" Rocky asks repeating what I said when I found out, while cuddling up to Deuce more.

"She needs a kidney transplant... I'm willing to do it." I sadly.

"No! If anyone is going to give her a kidney it's going to be me!" Rocky says jumping up.

"No Rocky, you're my little sister and I can't let you do that when I can." I say matter of factly. Rocky and I may get in fights, but I would _never _let anything happen to her.

"But Ty... How do you know you can?" Cat asks.

"If I can't I- I don't know what I'll do." I say quietly. What will I do if I can't save CeCe? I can't live without her...

"I'll try if you can't." Beck volunteers. Thank god!

"Hopefuly it won't have to come to that." I say and sit down.

"And what happens if you aren't a match either?" Rocky asks Beck.

"Then-" Beck starts.

"Then I'll try." Andre states. Why do all the _guys _want to help _my _girlfriend? Well Rocky volunteered, but still...

"And me." Tori says.

"Well I'm sure one of us is a match." I say with a scoff. I mean there is 13 of us here!

"The group for Cecelia Jones." A doctor says while coming up to us once more.

"Yes?" I ask eagerly.

"She is awake." He says boringly.

"Can we see her?" I ask even more eager than before, if that's possible!

"Yes, she is in room 174." He says.

"Thank you so much!" Was my thanks.

"Whatever, 4 at a time please." He says bluntly.

"Ok... _Ummm _Rocky and... Beck?" I ask. I wass debating on if I should have Beck come. I know he has a girlfriend, but I don't know, he has the perfect hair and stuff...

"Hey! I've been CeCe's friend for a long time too!" Deuce exclaims in a girly voice.

"You can see her next if you want." I say slightly annoyed.

"Yay." He says with a simple childish clap of his hands.

We walk in the room where Ms. Jones is and we go to CeCe's room.

"Hey CeCe..." I say sadly. She isn't going to take the news very well...

"Hi guys. What am I doing here?" CeCe asks happily.

"You- you _ummm, _you need a kidney transplant." I say and finally let the tears fall.

"Is that serious?" She asks nervously.

"Yeah, you _need _a transplant." Her mom says forcefuly.

"And I can't get one, can I?"She asks and more tears fall freely.

"Actually yes, you can... I'm giving you one." I say slightly awkward.

"No, no, no, no! Ty, you can't do that!" Cece says warningly.

"Well, I can't let you die now, can I?" I ask in a flirty voice. I just can't lose CeCe...

"I could die?" She exclaims. Did she not know that?

"Well yeah, your kidney is failing." Beck says confused. Apperantly he thought she knew to.

"Why was I having headaches and stuff?" CeCe asks.

"Well, the doctor said it could be that you hit your head." Rocky explains.

"_Oh_... But I still can't let you do that, Ty." Cece says quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to live without my girl and you just so happen to be my girl." I say with a small smile as I take her hand in mine.

"What if you aren't a match?" She questions.

"Then Beck said he'll try." I say nervously. If she don't want me her _boyfriend _to do it, how will she feel about Beck her _best guy friend_?"

"Yeah, I finally get to see you again, so I can't lose you after I just found you." Beck says and tears well up in his eyes. I can tell he cares about CeCe. Maybe not in a romantic way of course, but he does apperantly have a soft spot for her. How can you not? She's CeCe Jones!

"And if _you're _not a match?" CeCe questions once more.

"Then Andre volunteered." Beck says weakly.

"I can't let this happen! You're all risking your lives for me and it's not fair! I've never done anything for you." CeCe exclaims frustrated. Really? She thinks she's never done anything for us? I can't even count how many things she's done for me and well, everyone else!

"CeCe, that's _not _true... You've done so many things for all of us!" I say disturbed. I honestly don't understand how she could think that she's never helped us before!

"It _is _true. I'm just your average ~_Gulp_~ Dyslexic girl." She says sadly.

"Come on CeCe! How could you think that!" Beck says angrily.

"I mean, remember that time when I didn't know how to ride my bike? And you taught me how to, when my other friends just laughed?" Beck adds.

"I guess, but still I-" She starts.

"And the time when you begged Ty to help me in the talent show?" Rocky asks with a real smile.

"That was because-" She starts once more.

"What about the time when you were at the hospital and prayed for Rocky? That was the saddest and scaredest I have ever seen you CeCe. You looked like you were about to break down. Were you paying attension to what you were saying? 'Cause it was the most unselfish thing I've _ever _heard?" I exclaim accusingly. I didn't _want _to do this, but she needs to hear this...

"Or the time you helped Dina and I untangle her hair from my headphones?" Deuce asks. Deuce? When did he get in here?

"I thought there could only be 4 people at a time?" Beck says confused.

"_Oh, _after annoying the doctor some he let us come in." Deuce answers as him and everyone else walks in.

"Or when Gary told me not to wear sparkles for a week or I was fired? And you started a pettision thing and everyone signed it." Gunther questions.

"Or-" Trina starts.

"Ok, I get it!" Cece exclaims embarrassed.

"The results are in for you 8." The doctor says as he walks in with a clipboard.

"Are they matches? Wait 8? Almost all of you did? That means all, but 1 did. Who didn't?" I ask slightly hurt.

"Me." Jade says bluntly.

"Ok then..." I hear CeCe mutter rather awkwardly.

"So anyway? Are any of them matches?" I ask hopefuly.

"I'm sorry... None." Was his sad reply.

"Well, we still have us 4." Rocky says matter of factly.

"Very well the come with me." He says and walks out of the room. The other 3 walk out, but before I do, I kiss CeCe goodbye.

* * *

><p>It's another an hour later and we should be getting the results soon 'cause-<p>

"Results are in." The doctor says grimly. _Uh oh_...

"And?" I ask after about a 20 second wait.

"None of you are matches." He says sadly.

"N-no that can't be right! Let me take another test please!" I exclaim falling to my knees not even trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blue..." The doctor says and pats my shoulder then walks out of the room. He must hate his job...

"I _uhh, _gotta pee..." Jade says nervously. Beck looks at her weirdly.

"Last time you said that there was something wrong." Beck whispers in her ear.

"There's nothing wrong I just have to pee!" Jade says annoyed.

She walks out of the room and something's up, but I need to focus on CeCe. Not Jade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXJade's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>This is CeCe's last chance. She may be competion for Beck, but I can't let her die! I don't think she "wants" Beck anyway. She seems happy with Ty.<p>

"I'd like to see if I can give a kidney transplant to Cecelia Jones." I say slightly nervously. They probably couldn't tell I was nervous. The "gothness" usually covers it up.

"Aren't you the one that said you'd be danged if you gave the competion a kidney?" A nurse asks suprised.

"Yes, but I also can't let her die. I'm not _that _goth." I say emotionlessly.

"Well okay then... _Oh _and if you're goth, why is your hair hot pink?" She asks confused.

"Me and all my friends did it together. That's why everyone elses hair is this color too." I say cracking a smile.

* * *

><p>It's an hour later and I'm supposed to go back out there to see the results.<p>

"I drank to much... I have to pee again." I say and start to walk out.

"Hey Jade?" Trina asks and I turn around to see what she has to say. "Maybe you should start saying 'If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.' instead." She finishes.

"Whatever." I say and walk out.

"So...? Am I a match?" I ask hopefuly.

"She is a lucky girl. You're a match!" The nurse exclaims happily.

"Really? _Errrr, _I mean... Cool..." I say noncholantly.

"Go tell her." She says with a grin. I have to admit, CeCe is starting to grow on me. She seems like a nice girl.

"What's up with you?" Andre asks as I walk in the room with a grin plastered on my face.

"Yeah, how can you smile at a time like this?" Ty asks angrily.

"I wouldn't say that kind of thing to your girlfriends match!" I say my smile calming down.

"What?" They all exclaim happily.

"When I "peed" I was getting tested. Turns out I'll be giving you a transplant, CeCe." I say with a smirk causing her to gulp.

"Lets not make _her _pee." Beck says with a small laugh.

* * *

><p><em>~1 Week Later~<em>

_**XXXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>I still can't believe Jade gave me a kidney! That was so nice of her! I never thought I'd say something like that...<p>

"How's my kidney workin'?" Jade asks with a snicker.

"Fine, but it snickers to much" I joke. Jade and I have gotten closer this past week.

"Didn't you like _oh _I don't know... _**Hate her last week**_?" Beck exclaims.

"Well yes, but we have gotten closer." I say confidently.

"Just don't need another one of my kidneys!" Jade commands supressing a laugh.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok... So depending on my decision there is only going to be one more chapter! I know it seems like this story has been going on forever! I'm sorry to end it so soon, but I'm so behind in school that it's not even funny :p**

**My parents said if I get caught up I can go to a concert and see one of my fave bands! (Skillet) So I have to write a sequel to a story and keep updating "Cece... Miley?" for awhile.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	10. The End!

_Victorious Shakes It Up!_

_Cy, Drocky, Tandre, Bade, and Cabbie._

_Summary_

As CeCe fights to dance with her Dyslexia will she also start to fall for someone? Will Tori start thinking about Andre as more than a friend? Is Jade going through a hard time in her life? Is Cat bubbly for a certain boy who she thinks just might like it? Will Rocky try to get her crush to like her back? Who is her crush? Find Out in my new Shake It Up/Victorious crossover!

* * *

><p><span>"Didn't you like <span>_oh _I don't know... _Hate her last week_?" Beck exclaims.

"Well yes, but we have gotten closer." CeCe says confidently.

"Just don't need another one of my kidneys!" Jade commands supressing a laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm so nervous! We're all going to dye my hair again!<p>

"Are ya ready, CeCe?" Tori asks excitedly.

"Well-" I start.

"Yes CeCe, are you ready?" Jade asks, sounding quite devious if I might add...

"Ok... Yeah, I'm ready!" I say happily.

"Well, then here we go." Jade says and before I can back out she puts a bunch of pink dye in my hair again...

"CeCe, are you going to dye your hair again 'cause- _woa_!" Ty says while barging in the bathroom.

"Hey! I could have been peeing, ya know!" I exclaim with fake anger.

"Sorry, but... _Woa_!" He says shocked.

"It's just a little dye." I say sheepishly.

"Well-" Ty starts.

"Yeah, Ty it's just a little dye." Jade say mockingly. Does she have a habit of repeating other peoples questions?

"Do you want some, Ty?" I ask sweetly.

"_Umm, _no thanks..." Ty says and leaves the room quickly. After he leaves we all burst out in snickers.

"Guys! I have a great idea!" I say with a smirk.

"_Ooh, _an idea..." Jade says with an evil smirk.

"I do enjoy ideas." Trina says smirking now also.

"When the guys go to bed... Lets dye their hair pink!" I exclaim trying not to laugh on the spot, for all I know, if I laugh to loud they will come in.

"That's brilliant!" Rocky exclaims excitedly.

"I try to be." I say and toss my hair back while doing so getting dye on Jade.

"Dude!" Jade says with an eyeroll.

"Sorry, it's a habit when I get cocky." I explain.

"I'm gonna try that... I know I'm awesome!" Cat says and tosses her hair back."That's so fun!"

"Almost done." Jade says as she keeps working on my hair. We have a good friendship. Everyone thinks we still hate eachother though.

"Cool." I say with a smile.

"_And _done." She says dragging out the "And".

"So when are we going to go to bed?" Tori asks mischeviously.

"How about in an hour or two?" Rocky suggests hopefully.

"Yay!" Cat exclaims happily. Something seems off about Cat's happiness. She seems like she might act "stupid" to throw people off of her real emotions.

"They are going to kill us tomorrow!" I say with a snicker.

"I know! Payback for when Gunther teased me about having pink hair." Pouts Trina.

"Relax, relax. We are all going to get our revenge on them for when they teased us." Rocky says calmly.

"But Ty called me pinky!" I say pouting also.

"Deuce called me finger." Rocky whines giving in to our pouting fest.

"Instead of pouting how about we go out there and spend some time with our boyfriends?" Jade asks annoyed.

"Ok." I say happily then skip out of the room and over to Ty.

"Hey baby. Lets not get any of your pink dye on me. I don't wanna be pink." He says with a chuckle. I couldn't hide the smirk on my face.

"_Uhhh_, what's with the smirk?" He asks nervously upon seeing my smirk.

"Nuttin' muffin'!" I say cutely and tap his nose.

"What is she up to?" Andre whispers to Beck and Beck shrugs in reply. Beck shrugs a lot...

"_Oh, _they'll see!" Jade whispers to Cat.

"You know we could hear you whisper that right?" Andre asks nervously.

"_Uhhhh, _yeah! Just like we heard you whisper to Beck, moron!" Trina says and smacks the back of Andre's head.

"You're gonna be so happy tomorrow!" Rocky exclaims cheekily. Yeah... They're gonna _love _it...

"I'm scared!" Deuce whispers to Ty sounding _very _childish.

"We can hear yoou!" All the girls exclaim at the same time.

"I want icecream..." Trina says randomly.

"_Ummm, _ok?" Tori says confused.

"Sounds good, Bay-Bee!" Gunther exclaims.

"Lose the fake accent, dude!" Ty says coolly. Ty is cool...

"We decided that's going to be his nickname for me, _duh_!" Trina says matter of factly.

"So icecream?" Rocky asks hopefully.

"You're full of wonderful ideas." Deuce says cutely and by cutely I mean, I wanna _barf_!

"But it was my idea?" Trina says confused.

"Let it go..." Gunther says with a sigh.

"Then lets go to the store!" I exclaim happily.

"Ok." Ty says with a smile as he gets up off the couch.

The other guys get up and we all walk out the door.

"Lets walk, it's a nice night out." I say with a smile.

"Anything for you." Ty says with a flirty smile.

"Break it up!" Deuce says annoyed.

"What are you jealous?" Ty asks with a snicker.

"Ha ha no. I love Rocky." Deuce says mockingly.

"So when do you guys move out here?" Gunther asks hopefully. I would be hopeful to if the person I was dating lived somewhere else.

"In about 3 months." Jade says with a smile.

"Coolio..." Robbie says awkwardly.

"Can you do anything that isn't awkward?" Rex asks rudely.

"Dude! Get rid of the puppet!" Andre says embarrassed as we walk past some people looking at Robbie like he's crazy!

"The term puppet is highly offensive!" Robbie whines.

"He's right.!" Tori says annoyed.

"_Shhh_! He might hear you!" Robbie complains.

"Again, he's a puppet!" Tori says even more annoyed.

"Don't be mean to my boyfriend!" Cat says in a whiny tone.

"_Ugh_!" Jade groans annoyed.

"What?" Tori asks confused.

"Sinjin is in my house again!" Jade exclaims angrily.

"Who's Sinjin?" Gunther asks Trina.

"A freak who goes to our school." Answers Trina.

"Yeah, he's kinda like the Gunther of the group." Beck says laughing.

"Zon't vush your vuck!" Gunther says in his fake accent.

"Oy vey!" Andre exclaims exasperated.

* * *

><p>We get to the store about a minute or so later.<p>

"What flavors?" I ask with a grin.

"How about we each buy 5 flavors?" Robbie suggests.

"Wow that's _alot _of flavors!" Says a suprised Rocky.

"It'll be fun." I say with a genuine smile.

"Cool. Lets get them then!" Ty says excitedly. Did I mention Ty _loves _icecream?

We each pick out 5 icecreams and the only one that looks disgusting is one Robbie picked. He picked "Caviar" and I am rather disturbed...

"Robbie! Did you have to get caviar icecream?" Tori whines.

"Yeah, why do they even have that stuff?" Deuce asks disgusted.

"I'm not putting back my caviar!" Robbie snaps and holds the container closer to his chest.

"Let it go..." Rocky says with a sigh as she puts a comforting hand on Deuce's shoulder.

"But it's caviar!" Deuce whines.

"I know... I know..." Ty says while coming up to Deuce.

"It is very nutricious!" Robbie says matter of factly.

"It's very _disgusting_!" Trina says annoyed.

"Lets just buy the icecream!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"Ok!" Cat says cheerily.

"Are you ready to pay for those items?" The check-out guy apperantly named "Ernie" asks annoyed.

"Yeah." Jade says with a fake smile.

"So... You free this friday...?" Ernie asks.

"No, no she's not!" Beck answers for Jade nervously.

"Where would we go?" Jade asks in a flirty voice.

"She has a boyfriend!" Beck says once more nervously.

"Whatever. What about you?" Ernie asks and looks at me. I feel my cheeks get as red as a cherry! _Oh _my gosh! This is awkward...

"I _uhh_-" I start with embarrassment.

"She also has a boyfriend!" Ty says through gritted teeth.

"What about-" Ernie starts again.

"They all have boyfriends except for us guys and we, quite frankly are just not into you like that." Deuce says annoyed as he sees the next one to be asked out was Rocky.

"I'm not interested in you like that either." Ernie says in a mocking tone.

"Just scan the items please?" Andre asks with a roll of his eyes.

"You guys have a _lot _of icecream!" Ernie exclaims suprised.

"Ve eavch zot vive convainerz." Gunthers says in his accent. I can see why he would like annoying people with it... If I haden't already not talked with an accent I would have too...

"Caviar?" Ernie asks confused.

"It tastes delicious!" Robbie exclaims happily.

"I didn't know they _made _that flavor..." Ernie says oddly.

"I wish they didn't." Tori whispers to Andre causing him to snicker.

"I heard that!" Robbie exclaims hurt.

"It's okay, Robbie." Cat says and kisses his cheek.

"Come on! You like caviar boy more than me?" Ernie asks Cat.

"He don't hit on every girl he sees." Cat says seriously. Go Cat!

_Uh oh_... "Hey, _umm, _guys. You go home." I say with a fake smile.

"What? Why?" Ty asks confused.

"'Cause we got girl business here. You guys take the icecream and we have to get something else." I say sounding slightly nervous. Rocky looks confused then realization hits her. We need to get more pink hair dye.

"Yeah! We'll be back soon. Promise!" Rocky says with a big and I mean _big _smile.

"Ok?" Deuce says confused.

"See you in a little bit." Jade says and kisses Beck on the lips.

"Alright, love you!" Beck says and kisses Jade one more time.

Before leaving I hear Andre whisper to the rest of them "They're planning something!"

"Why did we make them leave?" Cat asks confused.

"We need more pink hair dye!" Rocky exclaims.

"Dang it! How are we going to sneak it in?" Tori asks nervously.

"Think my purse is big enough?" Trina asks.

"Yeah, it should be." Rocky says.

We walk to where we got the pink hair dye last time and get 6 boxes.

"They are either going to think this is hilarious in the morning or kill us." Rocky says with a laugh until the end where she turns dead serious.

"Yeah..." Cat says and looks off into space dreamily.

"Cat, you kinda look insane..." Trina whispers in Cats ear.

"Oopsies sorry!" Cat says giggly.

"Cat, can I ask you something?" I ask shyly.

"Ok!" She exclaims stupidly.

"Are you really this happy?" I ask nervously. At hearing that her entire face fell into a frown. Did I ruin the day?

"Not really..." Cat answers sheepishly.

"I mean, that's cool! I'm not the airheady happy girl everyone thinks I am, either!" I admit without knowing what I was saying. _Oops_...

"What are you talking about CeCe?" Rocky asks suspiciously.

"I'm not the happy girl everyone "knows"..." I say embarrassed. Will this ruin our entire friendship?

"I never knew that." Rocky says in shock.

"_Ooh_! I got another sad friend!" Jade exclaims happily. Well as happy as "Jade" gets...

"I'm not "sad". I'm just not "happy" either. I mean, I _am _happy that I have an awesome boyfriend, great friends, and an awesome career." I say sheepishly.

"So why are you unhappy?" Rocky asks.

"I didn't say I was unhappy!" I say accusingly. "I said I'm not as happy as what people think." I add.

"But you did say you aren't happy." Trina says matter of factly.

"I don't know, ok? Sometimes I guess I just feel _really _down." I awkwardly. "If sometimes is almost every day when you're alone..." I mutter under my breath.

"You mean it's often?" Rocky asks. _Crap_! She looks broken hearted... Is that all I'm good for? Making people hurt?

"Not really." I say defensivly.

"But you just said-" Rocky starts.

"I know what I said! Can we drop it?" I ask angrily.

"Ok." Rocky says and she looks like she's about ready to cry. What have I done?

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"It's fine. Like you said "lets just drop it"." Rocky says sadly.

"So ready to go then?" Cat asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, lets go!" Trina says smiling.

We walk over to the check-out place again.

"You ladies just couldn't stay away could you?" Ernie asks cockily.

"Ha ha. No." Rocky says seriously.

"We needed to get more hair dye." Trina explains politely while Jade just glares at the boy in his teens.

"Why? Your hair is already pink?" Ernie asks confused.

"We're gonna prank or boyfriends." Jade says evily. I should have known she'd be the first to answer...

"Fun fun!" He says with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever just shut up." Jade says rudely.

"Yes, ma'am." He complies sheepishly.

"Ok. lets go." Cat says with a cheery smile. That smile looked real. Not like those others. They look far to fake to me.

We walk out of the store. I don't exactly like walking the streets alone _without _Ty. Ty would keep me safe at all costs 'cause he loves me!

"I don't like walking the streets without Ty." I say nervously.

"Same here except Deuce for me." Rocky says. By now we were all speed walking.

"How much farther?" Trina asks and by the tone of her voice she sounds scared.

"About 2 blocks." I say walking a little faster.

"This is kinda freaky. I'm even speed walking! Jade West does _not _speed walk!" Exclaims Jade.

"She's right! Jade West does _not _speed walk!" Trina whispers to Rocky worriedly.

* * *

><p>We <em>finally <em>get there!

"Ok... Lets make ourselves look like we didn't almost just have a panic attack." Jade says.

We make ourselves look presentable. What? We can't let them think... We need them...

Rocky opens the door with a shaky hand and we walk in.

"It took you long enough!" Deuce says then breathes a sigh of relief. He really does care about Rocky don't he?

"Yeah, I was getting really worried!" Ty says and kisses me.

"Where's my mom?" I ask with slight confusion.

"_Oh_, her and Gary went on a date and Flynn is in his room He seemed kind of excited to be in there." Ty says weirdly.

"I'll go check on him." I say and walk to Flynn's room. I open the door and am shocked to see him and...

TINKA

"Tinka? Stop kissing my brother!" I screech.

"What's wrong CeCe?" Beck asks concerned as he walks over to me.

"_Oh_ my god! _Oh _my god! _Oh _my god!" At this point I'm hyperventilating.

"CeCe, this isn't what it looks like!" Tinka says nervously.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you and my 9 year old brother were making out!" I scream.

"Calm down, CeCe." Beck says soothingly as he puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Why are you screaming?" Ty asks confused (Btw he also has a mouth full of popcorn) as he and everyone else come over.

"Flynn-...Tinka-... Kissing-... So gross!" I exclaim and hug Beck and Ty at the same time.

"Tinka and Flynn?" Rocky asks confused.

"_Hahahahahahahaha, _my sister? And your brother?" Gunther asks in fits of laughter.

An expression of pure shock washes over his face when he sees his sister in Flynn's room.

"We really like eachother..." Tinka says with embarrassment.

"Just don't kiss him in front of me anymore please?" I ask sweetly.

"You can't control my life!" Flynn exclaims angrily.

One look from me and he immediatly adds "You can if you want..." in a mumbling tone.

We close the door again and all sit down in my living room.

"Can I have some icecream now?" I ask sadly. I won't be Flynn's number 1 girl anymore. Tinka from here on out will be. Will he still love me?

"Chill out Cece. I'm sure it'll be fine." Andre says with a soft smile. I love soft smiles. They're so real. Not like strained and fake and like forced and stuff... I'm weird...

"It better be..." I mumble sadly.

We all get up and get icecream. I wanted to barf when Robbie got his. There was little pieces of caviar in it! _Ugh, _gag me!

"_Ohhhhhh_! This is so good!" Robbie groans apperantly loving the taste of the ~gag~ caviar...

"I'm so tired!" I exclaim with a stretch. As I stretch I wink at the girls. I can't wait to see the boys' faces tomorrow!

"Then why don't we go to bed?" Ty asks and plants a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Ok!" I exclaim jumping up and running over to my sleeping bag.

"I'm tired too." Tori says and gets up.

A couple minutes later and we're all in our sleeping bags and I'm "asleep"...

* * *

><p>It's about an hour later and all the guys are asleep. I know this because we have been doing a signal every time a boyfriend would fall asleep. Robbie was first...<p>

I give the signal to get up and we creep to the bathroom.

"Who's gonna go first?" Tori asks with a snicker.

"Lets do it by who fell asleep first." Jade suggests.

"Ok. That would mean..." I pause to think for a moment. "Robbie, Gunther, Andre, Deuce, Beck, then Ty. Ty kept waking up and kissing me and telling me he loves me." I say with an eyeroll.

"This is gonna be fun..." Jade says mischeviously.

"I know, right?" I ask stupidly.

We walk out of the room with the pink hair dye... The hard part about this is going to be washing it out. I was thinking that should be how we wake them up! This'll be perfect!

Cat slathers a bunch of pink in Robbie's hair and seems to be enjoying herself, but we get to have some fun too! So I join her in rubbing the pink liquid in his afro.

"This oughta do it." Jade whispers so quietly I can barely hear her.

We walk back in the bathroom. Gunther's next...

"Gunther's next!" Trina exclaims excitedly.

We 'shush' her then walk back out of the bathroom and do the same to Gunther. Well almost...

"What are you guys doing?" Tinka whispers confused.

"Dying our boyfriends hair pink." Trina whispers back.

"Cool. Can I help? I just don't wanna do Flynn 'cause people would make fun of him in school. People will make fun of them, but not in the same way." Tinka says honestly.

"Sure. Right now we're putting some on your brother's hair." I say with a smile.

We finish and go back in the bathroom.

We go back out and do Andre's hair.

We finished putting the color in their hair. Right now we're trying to wash their hair without waking them. It is very hard!

"This is hard!" Trina whines.

"I'm almost done with Ty's so I'll come over and help you." I say.

I finish gently washing Ty's hair and the only reaction I got out of him the entire time was a groan!

I walk over to Trina and help her with Gunther's hair.

Soon enough we're all done washing the boys' hair. Time to go to bed!

"I'm tired!" Tori exclaims tiredly.

"Ditto." Trina says coolly.

"So can we go to bed now?" Cat asks hopefuly.

"Yeah, lets go." Jade says.

"I'm gonna go back by Flynn." Tinka informs.

"Ok. Remember, don't break his heart!" I say in a deadly tone.

"Calm down CeCe..." Rocky says comfortingly.

We all walk back to where we're sleeping and get comforable.

* * *

><p>"Holy cow!" Is what I awake to. I don't even know who said that...<p>

"What's going on?" I hear Andre exclaim. _Haha _they seen... At that I bolt up looking forward to seeing how we did.

"I love what you've done with your hair!" I compliment Beck sarcasticly.

"Who thought of this?" Deuce asks angrily.

I now notice that _everyone _is awake 'cause all the girls point at me.

"Cecelia Amanda Jones!" Ty screams. _Uh oh_...

"I _uh_... It's not what it looks like..." I say shifting uncomfortably.

"What is going on here?" Flynn asks then starts laughing uncontrolably. I wink at Tinka and she catches on.

"Wait till he sees his hair!" Tinka whispers loudly to Rocky.

"Wait, what?" Flynn asks now freaking out.

"Just kidding!" Tinka says with a laugh.

"Why is our hair pink?" Gunther asks nervously.

"_Hmm _I don't know..." Jade says with a snicker.

"_Oh _you're gonna pay!" Beck exclaims and runs up to Jade to tickle her. That must be her weakness 'cause she is laughing and I have never seen her laugh before!

"Excelent idea!" Gunther says and does the same to Trina.

"Ty... Ty... Don't even think about it!" I say slowly. There is _no _way he's going to tickle me again!

"You died my hair pink! I can tickle you if I want!" He says with an evil smirk.

Soon we were all being tickled. This _has _to stop!

"Why don't we go eat at the Olive Pit?" I ask hopefully when Ty takes a break.

"_Ooh, _food!" Deuce exclaims happily as he stops tickling Rocky.

"Lets go!" Gunther says happily.

"We're gonna stay behind." Flynn says.

"Hey guys I got an idea!" I say with a smile.

"If it's anything like your last one I don't wanna hear it! It caused us to much laughing." Tori says exausted.

"I think we should get dressed." I say trying not to laugh. We're all still in our pj's.

"Best idea you have ever had!" Beck exclaims and shakes my hand figerously.

"And you've had lots... Remember the one with the whole water prank thing? Yeah, that was the worst..." Beck adds.

"That wasn't!- I have nothing to say to that..." I say embarrassed.

"Water prank?" Deuce asks.

"Yeah... I put some water in a plastic bag and he put some in beach balls and we were going to drop them on my parents when they came out..." I say with my cheeks I'm sure turning as red as a cherry.

"What's wrong with that?" Robbie asks confused.

"My toys were right next to it and it would have ruined them if they hadn't caught us." I answer.

"Wow that was a bad idea!" Rocky exclaims stupidly.

"Yeah, we figured that at about 9 years ago." I say with a laugh.

We all go in our seperate rooms and get clothes.

"Dibs to be the first to change in the bathroom!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, no." Jade says and pushes me on the bed.

"_Hmph_!" I pout.

Jade comes out and I rush in.

Soon enough we're all dressed and ready.

"So... Lets go!" Gunther says again this time stretching his arm.

"Ok." Trina says giggly and takes his arm.

We all walk out together and walk to Olive Pit. We walk inside and get some weird stares. _Huh _I wonder what that's about?

"_Uhhh, _right this way." A waitress named "Kelly" says awkwardly. People are so weird today!

"Yes." Ty says simply.

"This _errr _way." Kelly says uncomfortably.

We walk to a table and watch the waitress with much confusion.

"What would you like to _*ahem*_ drink." Kelly asks.

"Pepsi." Gunther says.

"Dr. Pepper." I say with a smile. Maybe it's her first day and she's nervous. Yeah that's it!

"Mountan Dew!" Rocky exclaims excitedly.

"Rocky? Are you sure you should do that? Remember what happend last time?" Deuce asks nervously. Last time she got such a sugar rush she ran around the whole restuarant!

She nods and says 'yes' sounding very excited.

"Ok then... I'll have the same." Deuce says politely.

"Water please." Jade says.

"No, she'll have coke and so will I." Beck says nicely. After Jade sends him an odd look he immediatly adds "I'm paying for you of course."

"You're paying for me right now." She says with a laugh.

"Please stop being obnoxious! You already waltzed in here with pink hair so stop being loud!" Kelly snaps. That's why everyone is staring!

"_Oh_." Ty says.

"My." Deuce says.

"Gosh." Gunther finishes.

"We're at a fancy restaurant with Pink hair." Andre says blushing.

"Was this part of the plan?" Beck asks in a strained voice.

"Suprisingly no." Jade says calmly.

"I feel sick." Robbie says awkwardly.

"You and me both brotha." Rex says. Did I mention Tinka dyed Rex's hair?

"I'll have water. They say it'll make me sound less awful when I sing." Trina says seriously.

"Lemonade." Ty says blushing.

"Really Ty? Really?" Rocky asks with a snicker.

"What? It sounds good." He says embarrassed.

"I'll have sprite with vannilla." Tori says sweetly.

"Vannilla? I'll try it." Andre says smiling.

"We'll have water." Robbie speaks for him and Cat. He probably didn't want to make her even more hyper!

"Ok thank you." Kelly says and puts on a fake smile that I happily return. Might as well kill 'em with kindnes!

"Well this is embarrassing..." Andre says and tries to hide his face with his menu.

"Chill out we all have pink hair and are all equally embarrassed." I say annoyed.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Tori asks. None of the girls are embarrassed, but me.

"Well last time we were here..." I pause.

"Was the time you guys brought Deuce and I here." Ty says confused.

"Well yes, but after I kind of through a tantrum by the waiter..." I say my cheeks steaming.

"Why?" Duece asks.

"I was mad Ty brought a date." I say and slouch in my seat. This is embarrassing.

"I knew it'd make you jealous!" Ty exclaims happily. "What? I liked her then to!" Ty adds embarrassed. So that was only to make me jealous?

"_Awwww_!" I say cutely. Well I hope cutely and not like _ummm _stupidly...

We kiss for a second until Rocky clears her throat.

"Sorry." I whisper my cheeks still red.

"May I take your order?" Kelly asks with a fake smile.

"Yes." I say bluntly.

We all order and she walks away with her nose in the air.

"Wow! What a brat!" Ty says annoyed.

"I know!" Cat says angrily.

"_Ugh_!" I groan. There's this guy who keeps asking me out and won't take no for an answer! He don't believe Ty is real. He even tried to kiss me once! So I slouch in my seat more in hopes he won't see me.

"What-" Beck asks.

"Hey CeCe!" Barney exclaims cheerfuly. Crap!

"_Ugh_! Go away!" I say exasperated.

"And leave my girlfriend here by herself?" He asks with a smile. I can see Ty stiffen in anger. This is _not _going to be good!

"Barney! I told you I'm not interested!" I say annoyed.

"Barney?" Andre whispers to Tori with a snicker.

"Somethin' you're not tellin' me?" Ty asks.

"Yes, I have a stalker." I say through gritted teeth.

"_Ohhh, _you know you love me!" Barney exclaims and tries to kiss me.

"Try and kiss me again and I'll bite you!" I snap angrily.

"_Rawr_!" He says. That does it!

"Get away..." I say warningly. Ty better be enjoying himself! He just sits there with a smirk on his face.

"But you're my little CeCe bunny!" He exclaims cutely, but sounding really stupid in the process.

"CeCe Bunny?" Jade asks trying not to laugh. She failed. They all failed. They're all sitting there laughing. I'll change their expressions.

"Barney! I told you we have to keep are relationship a secret!" I whisper loud enough for them to hear.

"Huh?" Ty asks and suddenly stops laughing.

"_Oh _Barney! I'm sorry Ty, but I love Barney!" I exclaim over dramaticly, but he seems to buy it.

"I knew you'd have a change of heart!" Barney exclaims and goes in to kiss me.

"Not in this life." I say and block his lips with my hand.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Beck says getting out of his laughing zone.

"But I don't wanna leave my CeCe bunny!" Barney whines.

"Well you have to." Beck says sounding like he's talking to a 5 year old.

Beck shows him out of the restaurant and comes back in with an annoyed look on his face.

"I had to punch him!" Beck says annoyed.

"_Haha _why?" Tori asks laughing.

"He wouldn't leave! He even tried to punch back!" Beck informs.

"Did he succed?" I ask with a snicker.

"He punched me in the chest." Beck says with an eyeroll.

"That's the one place it doesn't hurt a dude!" Andre says laughing to.

A couple minutes later they bring our food out.

"Yours looks great!" Rocky exclaims when she sees Ty and I's food. Ty and I are splitting like the cute couples in movies do!

"Yours does to!" I say as I look and see hers. She and Deuce didn't split 'cause they're not all coupley...

* * *

><p><em>~3 Days Later~<em>

_(Still Cece's POV)_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys are leaving already!" I say sadly. I'm not looking forward to Beck not being here. Don't get me wrong I had so much fun with everyone, but Beck is... He's still in a way my bestfriend.<p>

"I know! I can't wait to move here though." Beck says sadly.

"Yeah, I hope you guys have a decent flight back..." Deuce says. Andre and him had clicked a little and he was sad to see him leave.

"Hopefully. I don't like flights." Says Cat.

"Me neither!" Robbie whines.

"Stop whining fool!" Rex commands. I hate Rex...

"Are you guys going to come visit before you move?" Ty asks hopefuly. He would _never _admit it, but he likes Beck.

"Yeah, we have to look for a place to live." Jade says. I think she's sad to leave. Her and I have become a lot closer lately.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Trina says and hugs Gunther. I never thought Gunther would get a girl.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Gunther says and I'm pretty sure he's... Crying!

"You've been super good for her Gunther." Tori says.

I faintly hear Trina whisper something in Gunther's ear. I'm pretty sure she said "I love you."! _Oh _my god! That must have been what she said 'cause his face lights up completely! I wonder if he loves her back?

"I love you too." Gunther says with a smile.

"Is everyone in love? I mean even Flynn has a girl!" Rocky says with a chuckle.

"Even if it is my sister!" Gunther says laughing also.

"I heard that!" Flynn says as he and Tinka walk out.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Flynn says as he gives them all a hug.

"We'll miss your schemes to." Andre says with a smile.

"Before you guys leave... Do you wanna buy anything?" Deuce asks and opens his jacket.

"No thanks. We gotta get to our flight." Cat says sadly.

"Bye." I say with a sad smile.

"See ya soon!" Beck calls back as they pull away.

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So that's the end! I hope you guys liked the story. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but it'll have to wait for awhile 'cause I have so much school to catch up on! So maybe! Tell me if you want one :)**

**I'm proud to say I did not get one flame the entire time of writing this! So review one last time everyone! :DOh and my mom was making me watch Barney with my little brother so I thought I'd add in my hatred for Barney lol**

**Trinity Out For The Last Time**

**Peace!**


End file.
